Bring me back to life
by Nicole aka The AnimeLover
Summary: Mikan was only 6yrs old when everything changed; her family got in a car accident, her parents stuck in a coma, Mikan sent to an orphanage, soon to be adopted by abusive guardian. Hotaru no longer by her side. When going to a new school, she reconnects with people she hasnt seen in a while, and makes new friendships. **Full summary is inside** NxM
1. Chapter 1

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice**

 **Authors Note: Hello everyone! Thank you for taking the time to read my very first fanfiction! 😊**

 **I will update often, please comment and let me know what you all think!**

Mikan Yukihira was only 6 years old when everything changed; her family gets in a car accident leaving her parents in a long time coma. Mikan moves to an orphanage only to get adopted by an abusive new guardian, Hotaru is no longer by her side. Mikan struggles everyday trying to make it to the next day in hope of seeing her parents again soon. When going to a new school Mikan reconnects with some people she hasn't seen in a while and makes relationships during her time there. Can she escape from her fears and stand up for herself, will her parents ever wake up?

This story will be rated M due to some content being about abuse, and way later into the chapters when the characters are in their teens, their may be some sexual content. So this is my warning.

NxM

* * *

 **Normal POV**

They couldn't believe how lucky they were to have a beautiful ball of sunshine like her in their life, since the day she was born she had this bright smile that made it impossible to ignore. They love their baby girl so much, little Mikan Yukihira.

Her parents Izumi Yukihira and Yuka Yukihira never spent a day away from her since the moment she was brought into the world.

She looked all like her mother; with her glossy nut-brown hair that was worn into two cute pigtails with the tips curling naturally, a heart shaped face with a small nose, her wide amber-brown eyes that shined with curiosity and innocence, and of course her smile…rosebud light pink colored lips.

Even though Mikan looked all like her mother, she had the personality just like her father, being extremely cheerful and bubbly. People around her would be pulled in immensely when they would see her play and laugh; it made it hard to look away, she was very contagious in happiness.

The Yukihira family lived on the Japanese countryside in Kyoto. Mikans' mother owned her own little pottery shop where she molded her creations and painted traditional designs. Most days she would take Mikan to work with her and let Mikan paint whatever she wanted which was usually oranges and strawberries that had smiles in them.

Izumi Yukihira worked as a fisherman, and every day when he came home from work Mikan would run up and hug her dads' leg and giggle how her daddy smelt like a fish himself.

They weren't rich, but they were wealthy in happiness, and as long as they had a roof over their heads, food on the table and their jobs, that was more than enough for them.

* * *

 **Mikans' Mother Yuka POV**

 _It's happening all too soon_ I thought, the summer was coming to an end and Mikan would be starting first grade. I had just left the towns elementary school signing Mikan up for fall and spring classes. _I'm not ready to share my little girl, but this is what she wants, she's been begging to go meet other kids and make new friends._

"Sigh" I let go under my breath as I'm driving home, "who am I to say no to her wanting to make friends." Then I smile and can't help but think that she is growing up so fast already, I'm going to miss having Mikan at the pottery store with me every day.

Getting out the car, I walk to our house unlocking the door, as soon as the door creeps open, "MOMMY!" my daughter screams with excitement running up to me. I'm looking down at her smiling face "guess where mommy was earlier" I ask her while closing the front door.

Mikan looks down and begins to think, cupping her little chin in her hand and scrunching up her pink little nose adorably, she has no idea, "was mommy at work?"

I chuckle a little, "no hun, I just signed you up for first grade" and as I say those last words my daughter is already jumping up and down not able to contain her excitement.

Soon, I'm confused as I see my daughter run to her bedroom and come back a minute later with her backpack on and a grin on her face, "mommy I'm ready" she exclaims. I'm taken aback and try to contain my composure, I find it so cute and silly that I can no longer hold in my laughter as I kneel down in front of a confused Mikan not knowing why I'm laughing at her.

"Mikan school doesn't start for one more week, you can go put your backpack back in your room silly girl."

Patting my daughters head, I walk towards the kitchen to begin dinner for my family.

 _I won't burn the noodles this time..._

* * *

 **Mikans' POV**

I start walking back to my room sulking, I'm going to have to wait one more week before school starts, that's like a WHOLE YEAR of waiting! I huff and put my backpack back on the desk chair and leap onto my princess bed.

"One more week" I whisper. Looking up at the ceiling I began counting the stars painted up there. "One…two…three…five…six…seven..." I count in a sing song way, then jumping out of bed distracted, I go to my toy box, pulling out my favorite bear toy I got from my daddy on my fourth birthday.

"Do you want to go to school with me" I ask Mr. Bear, "yes I do" I say disguising my voice as Mr. Bear, while moving my bears head in agreement up and down. I giggle and continue to play with my toys until I hear my mommy say dinner was ready.

"Coming mommy!" I call out to her, then I run into the bathroom to wash my hands, soon making my way into the dining room.

 **One week later, Monday**

My mommy bought me a new dress for my first day of school, it looks so cute; it's an white dress with a bunch of oranges all over that reaches my knees. _I still can't believe it's really going to be my first day of school, and soon I will make lots of friends!_ I can't contain my excitement as mommy and daddy are both driving me to school.

"Daddy do you think I will make lots of friends?" I ask.

My daddy who is in the passenger seat turns back to me with a huge grin on his face "Mikan, I know you will, as long as you are nice and behave, I'm sure my little girl will soon be friends with the whole class!"

"Wow daddy…I want that, I want that!" I giggle just thinking about it. _I'm definitely nice, so I will make lots of friends then hehe, I can't wait till I meet my new teacher too! I can start learning how to spell better to impress mommy and daddy_ , I smile knowingly.

I see my mommy pull up to the school and park the car. Daddy gets out and opens the door for me, I giggle "thank you kind daddy."

"Anything for you dear princess" he says taking my hand, helping me out the car.

"Daddy shush! I'm a secret princess remember."

Daddy and I play this game sometimes where we act like I'm a princess and he is my knight who has to guard me and keep my identity a secret, so no one can kidnap me cause I have this magic power. Daddy says the power is called 'affection', and everybody wants a princess whose affection shines brightly, I don't know what it means but it makes me smile when we play, it's entertaining.

Daddy whispers "Good eye princess, I shall indeed be more careful," he winks and chuckles at my mommy who is just rolling her eyes at my goofy daddy.

They both each grab one of my hands and led me towards the school, I can't help but let my eyes wonder all over as we walk towards the building.

"Honey, before we leave, I just want to say that you're growing up so fast and we love you and want you to have an amazing first day" Mommy has some tears in her eyes, while daddy is patting her shoulder.

I smile brightly at them "do not worry cause Mikan is going to be a good girl and make friends and when mommy and daddy come get me after school, I will give you both lots of huggies and kissies and tell you all about my day."

Daddy is smiling, and mommy is too but with even more tears, _my mom is sure a crybaby_ , I giggle before giving them each a kiss on the cheek before running off into my new school!

* * *

 **Mikans' Dad Izumi POV**

I feel like such a proud father, seeing Mikan excited about going to school and being brave is what makes my heart swell with so much love. I look over at my wife who is still sobbing into my shoulder and just chuckle at her. _My wife is indeed a crybaby._

"Yuka, it's time for us to leave the school, we will come back when it's time to get her," tugging at my wifes' hand and leading her into the passenger seat so she doesn't have to focus on driving.

"I'm not upset Izumi, I just can't believe how fast she is growing up, sometimes it feels like I miss big parts of her life even though I'm always there with her…I sound weird don't I?"

Looking over at my wife, I can't help but gaze into her beautiful wide light brown eyes that sparkles as she looks at me with such intensity, _I love this woman,_ taking her small hand and placing it on my cheek so I can lean into her soft palm and snuggle into it…. _she smells like lavender_...I move my lips onto her palm and give it a small kiss.

"Yuka…"

"Izumi..." my wife calls out my name breathlessly, drawing me in even more. Staring at me under her long lashes…her lips parting slightly.

I grab her hand from my cheek and tug her close to me, face to face, I notice how she starts to blush but doesn't turn away from me…still looking me in the eyes… _I love you…_ I close my eyes and move my lips onto this gorgeous woman who gladly accepts my kiss.

I can feel her hand wrap around my neck pulling me in even more, tugging my head down into her, deepening the kiss. _I am in complete heaven with Yuka._ We continue to kiss like this for who knows how long.

**HOOONNNKKKKK**

I pull back from Yuka and turn around and realize that we are still parked in front of the school, and a car is behind us waiting to take the spot. Whoops. "Sorry!" I roll down my window and call out, soon seeing a meaty middle finger flash out their window to greet me back, _tsk_.

Turning on the ignition, I look over at Yuka and she is clutching her mouth shaking immensely, I look confused and I guess my face must have looked weird cause she then burst out laughing, her entire face flushed.

"Oh goodness Izumi! We forgot we were still parked!" She hollers into an even bigger laughing fit as I'm already driving us back home.

On the drive home, we laugh at the whole thing, which made it impossible for me to drive, my wife is one heck of a woman. I let out a sigh of contentment and enjoy the ride back home.

* * *

Thank you so much for taking the time to read my first chapter of my very first fanfiction! :)

Please feel free to leave comments! 3


	2. Chapter 2

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 2**_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Attention young first graders please quiet down!" says a man as walks into the classroom filled with 20 six-year old's all talking in excitement to one another. He's a thin man who looks really tall, around 6'3, with short brown hair and green eyes, he looks about 30 years old.

"I am excited to see all of your young smiling faces this morning! I am Mr. Fukutan Fujii" he smiles down at the children, "but you are all welcome to calling me Mr. Fuu."

"Before class begins, I would like everyone to take turns standing up and saying their name, their age and something they love to do," the teacher begins to take a seat on his desk.

Soon each child is taking turns standing up and doing what their teacher asked of them.

"I'm Akiko Tanaka, six years old and I enjoy reading" a little redhead girl with glasses says.

"I'm Yuuto Sugawara, six years old and I love to play kick ball!" grins a brown headed boy whose hair sticks out everywhere.

"I'm Sasaki Mori, six years old and I really love to draw!" smiles an orange haired little girl.

"I'm Rico Goto, six years old and I like to play video games!" beams a blue haired boy.

Soon it was a cute little brunettes' turn to stand up.

"My name is Mikan Yukihira, I am six years old and I love to paint with my mommy!"

As soon as all the children have taken turns introducing themselves, the teacher stands up to begin discussing what lessons they will be learning for the school year.

Three hours of lessons later, it was time for recess.

* * *

 **Mikans' POV**

 _I've already made four new friends, I can't believe it,_ I smile.

"Would you like to play kickball with me," Yuuto asks us four while we are all taking turns using the swings. I can see Akiko debating the idea in her head because she has her finger on her nose making a thinking face, _it's cute_ I smile.

Soon we all agree and begin running around the field trying to take the ball from Yuuto and Rico since it's girls against boys.

Before we know it, Mr. Fuu is blowing a whistle saying it's lunch time, and as soon as I hear that I hear my tummy grumble in response…pretty loudly too.

"Mikan-chan was that your tummy!"

"My stomach sounds just like that when I hear my mom say dinner is ready!"

We all begin to laugh at my loud tummy and run back towards the teacher.

It's 3pm already and the school day has come to an end. I watch as many kids come running out the school towards their parents and some walking home.

"See you tomorrow Mikan-chan" calls out Sasaki as she runs towards her mom.

"I'll bring my favorite book to show you tomorrow Rico!" Akiko waving to him as she walks home.

I'm sitting on the school bench, kicking my feet freely thinking how amazing school is, looking up to the sky I find myself staring at the clouds, _that one looks like a horse…oh that's a cat..._ I feel someone sit next to me and I look down to see Yuuto smiling at me.

"Hey Mikan-chan, me and Rico are going to his house to play some of his video games, do you want to join us?" He asks while tilting his head to the side.

"Rico! Did you ask her yet?" Yuuto yells while running up to us, he has his hands on his knees as he huffs from running over here. I smile at my new friends, "no thank you, I'm just going to wait for my mommy and daddy, they can't wait to hear about my first day" I beam at them.

I find it cute when they both turn a little pink. "That's okay! Another day right!" Yuuto smiles nodding, "we'll see you tomorrow at school!" I smile back at both of them as they run off together past the school.

 _Mommy and daddy sure are a little late,_ I begin to look around the front of the school and notice that everyone has left. _Oh well, they wouldn't forget me_ I smile as I continue to play the guessing game with the clouds.

* * *

 **Yuka's POV**

"Izumi!" I scream at my husband, _it's already 3pm! I forgot that school ends at that time!_

I jump onto my sleeping husband who is on the couch and stare at his confused face when he wakes up, I yell "we are late to get Mikan!"

He still has a confused look on as if registering what I just told him and…two seconds later…I'm knocked off him onto the floor as he jumps up running to get the car keys. "Yuka stop hugging the floor, we got to get Mikan."

 _Baka_

Getting into the car and driving towards the school, I look at Izumi who has a face full of regret, I decide to make him feel worse since I'm that amazing of a wife, I grin thinking of something to say to begin his torture.

"Poor Mikan…she is probably waiting outside the school all alone…" I look at Izumi and his face falls, "Mikan is probably thinking 'did my daddy forget about me'..."

I lower the window down, and pretend to shiver, "it's starting to get cold and she doesn't have a jacket…she must be freezing, having to wait outside..." I lied of course, it's not even cold but the look of panic on his face as I say that makes me want to die of laughter.

I let out a cough to cover up my snicker, _my husband is too easy to trick._

* * *

 **Mikans' POV**

 _Maybe I should have gone with my two friends to play games._ I decide to get up from the bench and walk around the playground and play on the swings. I love when I go higher, I feel like I'm so close to touching the sky, and when I swing back down, I close my eyes, and feel as if I'm falling from the sky, my heart begins to rush, but it's an exciting feeling and when I open my eyes again, I'm back in the sky and so forth. _I really love this swing._

A few minutes pass and I hear a car screech sound in front of the school, I run towards the front and see my daddy running full speed at me, tears in his eyes and boogies all over… _ewh_. I debate if I should hide until he cleans his face but I'm too late.

"MIKANN!" My daddy screams as he sees me, he finally reaches me and engulfs me into a tight hug, "daddy… you're hugging me… too tight" I wheeze in between breaths. My daddy finally realizing he was squeezing the life out of me stops and kisses my forehead.

"Daddy what's wrong?" I ask but look towards my mommy who is shaking her head at my boogie daddy as she walks towards us.

My mommy kneels down in front of me, kisses my head, "We forgot you got out of school at 3 sweetie, mommy and daddy are sorry" mommy says as she rubs my head. I giggle at my parents and it makes me happy that they got worried about me.

"It's okay I didn't mind I was playing on the swing!" I grin at them.

We begin walking towards the car and I begin to tell them all about my first day.

* * *

 **2 months later**

 **Normal POV**

"Good morning class! I have a special surprise for all of you!" Mr. Fuu announces to his whole class who all move forward in their seats interested in the surprise.

"We have a new student joining us, and I want all of you to treat them kindly okay, remember how nervous all of you were on your first day, please welcome her to our class" the teacher says smiling down at the students who all nod with understanding since their first day of school was not so long ago.

"He said 'her', so we are getting a girl!"

"I wonder if she is cute…"

"I hope she likes to play kick ball we need more players!"

The whole class begins commenting at the teachers slip up of saying the new student is a girl, Mr. Fuu releases a breath "class please welcome Ms. Hotaru Imai."

A young girl walks in.

* * *

 **Mikans' POV**

I stare as the new girl walks in, she has short black hair that cups her face beautifully, when she picks her head up, I'm caught in a trance at her remarkable violet eyes.

 _She is really pretty…_

"Please tell the class something about yourself " our teacher says nudging the new girl to stand in front of the class.

Tilting my head to the side, waiting for her to speak, I happen to catch her eyes as she glances over us. I can't help but smile at her, _oof she didn't smile back._

"Hello, I'm Hotaru Imai," _she sounds very mature for being six years old…"_ and I'm invested in developing robotics and such designs." _Wow_

The class is probably also in shock at the big words Hotaru just said, and cause she acts so adult-like.

"Teacher! What does robotics mean?" one student calls out.

"Ne sensei, what is she talking about?" more students ask finally.

I find myself blocking out the classes remarks and just stare at Hotaru, until I hear someone say something that makes me upset causing my head to jerk towards that person.

"She sure doesn't smile huh, maybe she has ugly teeth, eh new student?" one girl whispers who has a smug look on her face.

The class has gone silent as we turn to stare back at Hotaru expecting her to say something, but instead she says, "Mr. Fukutan Fujii, which seat will I be assigned to?"

The teacher not knowing how to approach the situation just points to a seat next to me, and Hotaru just walks down the aisle until she has reached the seat beside me.

 _Why hasn't sensei told that mean girl to apologize_ , I huff in annoyance.

"Gomen children but I forgot my lecture book in the teachers' office, please behave until I get back," Mr. Fuu walks out and as soon as the door closes, everyone begins talking to each other excitedly.

"Hello, I'm Mikan Yukihira" I smile at Hotaru who just turns her head, her expression is emotionless, she then turns around and grabs something from her backpack.

 _Is that a screwdriver and a strange box?_ I'm fascinated watching her work on that weird shiny box, _she is really amazing ne…_

"Oi new girl, what are you doing, that looks dangerous, you better stop" that mean girl says as she tries to grab the screwdriver forcefully from Hotarus' hand. Before I know it, the mean girl is on the floor and Hotaru is untouched not bothered with that happened… _wow so cool!_

"You shouldn't have done that!" the mean girl screeches as she raises her hand, _she is going to hit her!_ By now the whole class has stopped what they were doing and staring at the commotion the mean girl is causing.

It all happened so fast really…I saw the mean girls hand fly down towards Hotaru…and next thing I knew I was standing up and pushing the mean girl onto the floor.

"Mikan-chan…"

"Wow Mikan-chan saved the new girl!"

"Was that girl really about to hit the new student!"

I look down at my hands that shoved the girl and turn to stare at Hotaru who is looking back at me with widen eyes.

"Hello class! Sorry for taking so—Mari why are you on the floor?" (oh, so the mean girls name was Mari…)

"Sensei…" Mari says crying while running to Mr. Fuu, "Mikan pushed me on the floor!"

 _WHAT SHE WAS THE ONE BULLYING THE NEW STUDENT, SHE CAUSED IT._

I see my teachers' eyes fall on me and he looks upset…"Mikan" is all he says and points to me, indicating me to follow him outside…I sigh and get up from my chair.

"Mr. Fukutan Fujii," _its Hotaru!_

"Mikan Yukihira was only standing up for me, that student-" she points towards Mari, "was about to cause physical harm onto me and so Mikan only stopped that girl from accomplishing that."

Hotaru's eyes are gleaming while she stands up beside me and pats my head, "She didn't do anything wrong."

Smiling brightly at Hotaru for standing up for me, I give her a hug, but she just pushes me away, _phooey_ …

"Ms. Yukihira, is this true? You were only protecting Ms. Imai?" I nod my head as my teacher smiles down at me and thanks me for helping the new student.

His eyes turn down to Mari who was once holding onto the teachers' leg crying and now backing away slowly with wide eyes, _ha ha._

"Ms. Mari, please accompany me to the teachers' office while we talk and make a phone call to your parents," says Mr. Fuu leading a scared Mari away.

As the door closes, everyone gathers around me and Hotaru in awe of both of us.

"Wow Hotaru-chan you stood up for Mikan-chan!"

"Mikan-chan that was so cool how you stopped Mari from hitting the new girl!"

I feel very happy and tell everyone it was no worries and laugh with them about what had happened.

I look at Hotaru and smile towards her.

* * *

 **Hotarus' POV**

 _Baka…she helped me, and she doesn't even know me._

I look over at Mikan who is smiling back at me, _her smile is very bright…her eyes shine too…hmm, Mikan Yukihira huh…_

* * *

 **6 months later-MAY**

 **Mikans POV**

School ends in one month, wow time flew by pretty quick. Me and Hotaru became best friends ever since her first day when I defended her, and she defended me back.

Mommy and daddy let me have Hotaru come home with us on some days and on other days I get to spend the night with her family. Even when it was my 7th birthday back in January, Hotaru stayed the night with me while we popped fireworks to celebrate the new year and my birthday.

Hotaru didn't make it easy in the beginning to be her friend, she would usually ignore my hugs or not talk to me, but I soon discovered that she does care, she shows it way differently than other people, I can't help but smile at how I've made a friend like this.

"Ne Hotaru, since tomorrow is Saturday, can I come over to your house for a sleepover" I ask her at recess. When we are at recess, she doesn't like to run around like all the other kids do, she would usually sit inside the class, so I made a deal with her that if she came outside during recess, I would push her on the swing, and she agreed as long as I did all the work, I don't mind though, I can't help but chuckle about it.

"No."

"Awe Hotaru pretty please, I promise not to go in your invention room again" I plead while I'm pushing her.

"Baka I already told you no."

I stop pushing and pout, "why not."

"Get back to pushing, remember our deal, unless you want me to go back inside and leave you."

"Phooey" I go back to her pushing her, "Hotaru, how come I can't?"

"Noisy girl, I said no because my parents are taking me out of town for a surprise that they won't tell me about" I can tell it bothers her that she doesn't know what the surprise is cause she sounded annoyed.

"Okay Hotaru, maybe another time!" I giggle and continue to push my best friend on the swing.

* * *

Hmm I wonder where Hotaru will be going this weekend... :3

Thank you for reading my lovelies! 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 3**_

* * *

 **Next day**

 **Izumis' POV**

"Izumi are you sure we should take Mikan all the way over there this weekend? She is happy with her school now." My wife says as she sits down next to me on the couch and places her head on my shoulder.

I soothe her hair down and give her a soft kiss, "Yuka, I know how it sounds but if you think about it, this school is really grand and will offer Mikan many opportunities to have a better life, their curriculum is astounding, and even though it's far away, I'm willing to drop everything to give it a chance."

Looking down at my wife as she processes everything, I see her face nod as she debates what I just told her in her head, I chuckle, my wife is adorable.

"Izumi, I want her to have a better life and get all the chances we didn't growing up…okay I'm in, how far is the drive?"

"It's about an six-hour drive, not including traffic, so I think we should get going in a few hours since it's still pretty early. You pack snacks and I will pack our clothes, I want to get there a day early so we can explore" I tell my wife.

She nods and gives my chin a kiss as she gets up from the couch and heads towards the kitchen, "how did you hear about this grand school anyway?" I hear Yuka call from the kitchen.

I get off the couch and walk past the kitchen door frame, and go behind my wife as I embrace her, placing my head in between her neck and giving her a gentle kiss.

"I heard it down by the dock, a bunch of men were talking about the idea of it but most of them said that as much as they love their kids' they can't drop their work."

I feel my wife nod understanding, "and we are okay to drop it all, I trust you when you say we can," she turns around, so she is facing me now in our embrace.

"Mm" I nod and smile at her, "But first I want to check out the school and talk with their director since the open house is this Sunday."

I plant a kiss on her head and walk off to begin packing, _this is for our baby girl, give her a better life…_

* * *

 **4 hours later**

 **Mikans' POV**

"Ne mommy and daddy, where are we going, and why did we have to pack some clothes?" I ask while staring out the window as we leave our town.

My daddy woke me up from my afternoon nap and told me to pack some clothes cause we are going on a weekend trip, when I asked him where he said it was a surprise.

"It's for us to know and for you to find out" mommy giggles as she turns back to me, I pout and whisper "mommy no fair." I look up and see her wink at me, _oh she heard me_ , I flush.

"Hotaru said her parents are taking her out of town too for a surprise, is mine the same surprise?" I ask mommy and daddy who look a little confused.

"Mm maybe Mikan, I'm not sure, but if you do see Hotaru there too then it will be a bonus for you," daddy says smirking towards my mommy who nods back at him.

 **2 hours later**

"Daddy I'm getting cramped back here, can we please pull over, so I can stretch?" I say trying to stretch in the backseat, _I don't like being in the car for very long, especially in this safety seat my mommy and daddy make me use._

"Sure sweetie, there is an exit coming up soon and we only have about three more hours of driving left till we get to the surprise, for now how about we sing your favorite Disney song ne?"

I guess my daddy knew my answer cause I'm smiling excitedly nodding.

Daddy changes the station to Disney and soon I hear my favorite song.

 _Hercules – Go the Distance_

As I hear the music begin, I feel my heart warm up, and let the words pour out of my mouth.

 _ **I have often dreamed of a far-off place**_

 _ **Where a great, warm welcome will be waiting for me**_

 _ **Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face**_

 _ **And a voice keeps saying, this is where I'm meant to be**_

 _ **I will find my way, I can go the distance**_

 _ **I'll be there someday, if I can be strong**_

 _ **I know every mile will be worth my while**_

 _ **I would go most anywhere to feel like I belong**_

I look up and see my mommy and daddy smile at each other then my mommy looks back at me and I can feel the love in her eyes as she watches me singing.

 _ **I am on my way, I can go the distance**_

 _ **I don't care how far, somehow I'll be strong**_

 _ **I know every mile will be worth my while**_

 _ **I would go most anywhere to find where I belong.**_

The song comes to an end and I let out a breath, "Mikan you have a very alluring voice" daddy says smiling at me, "unlike your mother who sounds like scuttle from The Little Mermaid," he snickers causing my mommy to hit him on his shoulder.

"Hey woman I'm driving here, don't hit the driver" he burst out laughing at my mommy who looks angry at him. _My parents have a strange love._

"Izumi the exit to the rest stop should be in another mile, so stay on your right to exit the highway easily okay," mommy says looking up from her map, daddy nods, "thank you Yuka."

"Good thing we are stopping, I need to use the bathroom" mommy says, "Mikan do you need to use the potty too?"

"Yes mommy." I keep looking outside the windows, staring at the blurred figures we pass.

"There's the exit!" mommy calls out, "I see it, thank you love."

* * *

 **Normal POV**

As Izumi Yukihira gets off the highway exit, he looks before merging onto the road, and sees last second a huge semi-auto-truck speeding incredibly fast down the road.

Before Izumi even has a chance to break to a complete stop, the car skids onto the road and the semi-auto-truck hits their car, causing a huge impact, sending the Yukihira car flipping down the road into another car until finally skidding to a stop. The huge truck crashes into the highway wall sending it to a halt.

* * *

 **Izumis' POV**

As I descend from the highway, I check the road before merging, and a huge semi-truck is speeding towards us unbelievably fast!

"YUKA! MIKAN!" I scream trying to step on the brakes, making a huge screeching sound, sending me and my wife flying back in our seats, colliding with our head rests, a second later we feel a huge impact on the right side of the car.

"DADDY!" Mikan screams, Yuka looks panicked and before I know it, our car is sent flying down the road, flipping over and over again.

I look to my wife for a split second and see her head bouncing around forcefully soon hearing the sound of glass shatter. I feel blood drip onto my face after the car whips my head forward onto the steering wheel.

Our car collides into another car, whipping my head harshly, giving me a chance to look in the backseat…but what I see kills me…mikans' safety seat broke off from the cars' seat sending her bouncing around the back, causing her to collide everywhere…I begin crying, my heart hurts so much…Yuka is unconscious.

"Yuka…Mik—" I black out.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Nobody is moving in the car!"

"There's a little girl inside!"

All around the accident, the cars that witnessed the horrific scene, stop to call for help, a few people who went towards the upside-down car to see if anyone was conscious felt mortified at the 3 bodies in the car who were all in horrible positions dangling from their seats with blood everywhere and the windows all shattered.

At a time like this, they couldn't help but cry and pray for this little family…

Police and ambulance arrive, taking the man, woman, and little girl away quickly to a hospital to try and save their lives…

* * *

 **At the hospital**

The EMT's rush in the family, doctors and nurses hurry towards the three patients who were informed they were in a serious semi-auto-truck accident.

The father, mother, and daughter remain unconscious as doctors and nurses split up the family to begin accessing their wounds and performing CPR and other serious methods to get their heart beating again.

Each family member is taken into surgery, they each have open wounds, fractures all on their leg and skull, broken rib caged and internal bleeding. The doctors cant believe how horrible this all is, and how they even still had a heart-beat;they were fighting, and so the doctors were going to fight hard for them too, they began performing double time to save this family.

Many hours of surgery later and they were able to get all 3 family members stitched up and transported into the critical care unit to be watched over since neither has woken up from brain surgery, orthopedic surgery, cardiac surgery and general surgery.

(A/N: Each surgery performance took care of one the damages caused to the family.)

* * *

 **Next day- Sunday**

None of the family members have woken up, the doctors reported that neither responded to the brain-stem reflexes, painful stimuli, or reflex movements.(A/N: this is a test done to try and get some response from the unresponsive patient) They decided for now to wait a few days before declaring what it could be.

"Doctor, we were able to identify the family from the fathers and mothers' wallet, their names are Izumi and Yuka Yukihira, since the child is young we checked the school systems for the last name Yukihira and it matched to a young girl, Mikan Yukihira."

"Have you found any close relatives yet."

"No Doctor, but we have reported to the young girls' school about the situation and are made aware she will not be attending for a while, and they have reassured us they will inform Mr. and Mrs. Yukihira's jobs' of the incident."

"Thank you nurse, check back with me later on their labs"

"Yes Doctor."

* * *

 **Next day- Monday**

 **Hotarus' POV**

 _I wonder where that baka is, I have something important to tell her. She is never this late or absent though._

I hear the door open and expect to see Mikan walk in but it's-

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Mr. Fukutan Fujii walks into the classroom with a gloomy look on his face, he doesn't have the heart to tell the students the news he tragically learned earlier this morning in the teachers' office.

The teacher walks to the middle of the classroom and makes a ahem cough, causing the class to quiet down and pay attention, especially a certain violet eyed girl.

"Attention class, I have some news for you that is indeed heartbreaking, but I've been informed that I need to let everyone know…" Mr. Fuu shifts uncomfortably.

"The school received a call last night from a hospital a few towns over…they informed us that Ms. Mikan Yukihira and both her parents were in a car accident this Saturday, and neither has woken up yet…"

The teacher looks around the classroom and all he sees is tears in the young children's' eyes as they quietly listen to what their teacher is saying, he even has some tears in his own eyes silently prickle onto his cheek.

"The school has decided that it be best to cancel all classes for a few days to allow everyone to go home and be with their families...we have placed calls to all of your parents and they should already be on their way…"

Mr. Fuu is now trying his very best to hold back his tears, "Class, I am terribly sorry to have told you this and feel horrified for what has happened to Mikan and her family…so please keep them in your prayers…"

And with that walks up to two little girls who are clutching each other as they cry into the others' shoulders and engulf them in a hug as they now cry onto his shoulders'.

Most of the students are crying, some still in shock…especially the violet eyed girl who can't believe what she just heard…she's seated in her seat as the tears roll down her face quietly.

* * *

 **2 weeks later at the hospital**

Neither family member has woken up since the incident, doctors have concluded that all 3 family members are Comatose and unresponsive, they look like they are in a deep sleep and there is no way of waking them, the duration time of how long they will be like this is unknown.

During those 2 weeks, friends have driven down to the hospital to visit the family…they just couldn't believe something like this can happen to good people like them.

Hotarus' last visit was a few days ago, she clutched her friends' hand and wept quietly, saying Mikan needed to wake up and stop sleeping…before she had to leave, she told her friend that she was going to miss her…that she was moving away to a new school…and she hopes to see Mikan someday…she kisses Mikans' forehead and leaves.

* * *

What did you think about the mikan and her family being in a coma, I didn't want to kill anyone off...maybe...maybe not...we shall see...

Leave a comment and tell me how you feel! 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 4**_

* * *

 **6 months later- NOVEMBER**

 **Mikans' POV**

 _Ouch…where am I…_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Doctor! We are getting brain activity and movement from the comatose patient Mikan Yukihira!"

Doctors and nurses rush into Mikans' room and notice the little girl stirring around in her bed, her eyes still closed, but they hear her making mumbling sounds.

They go to check her monitors and begin checking for brain-stem reflexes by waving a flashlight back and forth over her eyes waiting for a response.

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

 _Mmm…why does my body feel so achy…_ I try to move my head, but I can't, _huh what's this annoying light going back and forth…stop it please…it's hurting my head…_ I need it to stop, I focus on reaching for it-

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"She's responsive!" a male nurse shouts, as a little arm is waving itself trying to knock the flashlight out of his hands, and opening her eyes revealing amber-brown orbs staring right back at his.

A corruption of cheers in the room, relieved that the little girl is no longer in a coma anymore.

As Mikan begins to fully realize she is in a hospital, she tries to sit up fast only to be lightly pushed back down telling her they need to run some checks to make sure her brain activity and movement is okay.

The little girl only nods quietly trying to take in everything, the nurses performing her movement assessment notice she keeps looking around the room… they realize she is probably looking for her parents, and they can't help but feel gloomy about it.

After a series of tests performed, the doctors concluded that miraculously she is perfectly healthy, most of her wounds from the accident months ago have healed up and her brain activity is normal.

Having finished that, they decide it was time to tell Mikan about her parents, to their surprise the whole time they were running tests, she didn't speak a word, only a yes or no when they asked her questions like if she was in pain, etc.

The doctor assigned to tell Mikan about her parents hid in the doorway watching the young girl sit in her bed; staring at the wall, she notices that the girl is absentmindedly stroking her collarbone, the doctor recalls on her physical paperwork it was noted that a decent sized scar was left on the collarbone from the accident when the window glass pierced her.

* * *

 **Mikans' POV**

Mommy and daddy taught me before if I'm ever hurt and in a hospital to trust the doctors and nurses who were trying to help me, so I decided to be quiet and behave, I also didn't have much energy anyway. During those tests they would run on me, all I could think about was where is mommy and daddy…and what happened…

It came to me in a flash pushing myself to remember…we were in a horrible car accident…tears fall onto my cheeks as I recall being thrown around the backseat, my body being in so much pain…seeing blood run down my face…I don't remember falling asleep…all I see is glass and smoke… _my fingers feel sticky_ …looking down I notice my hand covered in a little blood but it doesn't faze me.

"Where is mommy and daddy…" I'm crying as a female doctor walks in, "I want to see my mommy and daddy " I croak out…

The doctor sits beside me on the bed and starts cleaning my shoulder, I look down and see blood on a towel… _did I do that_ … the lady finished and starts to clean my bloody fingers, when she is done she looks at me with sadness in her eyes, "Mikan, we are relieved that you have finally woken up, what happened was you and your parents were in an accident…you and your parents have been in a coma for six months and only you have woken up." She says to me slowly and carefully letting me process everything… _I was in a coma?_

"What's a 'coma'?"

"A coma is when you are like in a deep sleep and nothing can wake you up, no one knows how long they last, they are always different," she tells me as she soothes her fingers over mine.

I'm afraid to ask but- "are my mommy and daddy still in a coma…" she nods at my question, and I feel more tears fall onto my face again as I weep for my parents.

The doctor brings me in for a hug and I grip onto her, latching for support, since all this is too painful.

"What's going to happen to me" I ask, not knowing where I'm going to go.

The doctor makes a nervous face but finally tells me, "We have been trying to find any relatives in your family, but we can't find anyone, do you have any family members Mikan?"

 _Do I have any family members...?_

I shake my head since my parents never talked about it, the doctor nods at me and says she will come back with more answers, but for now I should rest, and they will bring in food soon for me since I must be starving she chuckles, and I let out a small smile.

After I've eaten I feel a little more refreshed, I've asked a nurse if I can walk around the hallway, but she said for now I can't and to stay in my room, so I only nod knowing I can't do anything about it. I'm left in the room to think about everything, my mommy and daddy aren't here with me…every time I think about that my heart aches.

I get up from the bed and walk into my own tiny personal bathroom, I can't reach the mirror, I spot a stepping stool near the tub, pulling it near the mirror I step on it and gaze into my reflection _._

 _I don't look like me…_ I have dark bags under my eyes…my once pink lively cheeks are now sunken in…I touch my face tracing the tiny scar above my eyebrow… and the scar near my right ear…

I wish my mommy and daddy could kiss these scars away…I can't stop myself from crying now while my hands wander over my face… _how could this happen…I'm only in first grade…wait school…Hotaru…where is she, maybe she came to visit me while I was sleeping…I want to go back home and be with Hotaru…I need my friend…_

Lost in my thoughts, my fingers trace over my shoulder and feel something bumpy and raw, I look in the mirror and pull my patients gown down a little revealing my shoulder. My hands cover my mouth in shock, looking at it, a huge ragged scar tracing from my shoulder down to my side chest…it looks scary. _This is probably where the doctor was cleaning the blood from earlier.._

I can't look any longer, I step off the stepping stool and sit back on my bed and just stare at the floor.

 _ **Knock Knock***_

I look up to see the female doctor standing by the door, and a man standing beside her, _I wonder who he is?_

"Hello there, you must be Ms. Mikan Yukihira," I nod.

"I am Mr. Okamoto, I work under the hospital in the child care services department," tilting my head to the side with a confused look I continue nodding wondering what his point is.

"You must be wondering why I'm here," I smile a little to answer as a yes.

Mr. Okamoto walks over to me and sits beside me on the bed, he shuffles the papers in his hand, "You see Ms. Mikan, since you are awake now, which everyone is very pleased to hear, there are still other matters that need to be attended to."

"What matters are those" I squeak out still not understanding.

He looks at my eyes and I can tell he looks a bit uncomfortable, "Since you are awake and healthy, you no longer need to stay in the hospit-"

"What do you mean I can't stay here anymore," I cry out.

"My mommy and daddy are here, I NEED to be here with them in case they wake up…" my hands are covering my face, I'm embarrassed about crying but I can't leave my parents…I can't…

The man tries to hold my hand, but I pull away.

"I know how this sounds, but there is nothing the hospital can do, since you no longer need medical treatment, legally you can no longer stay in this hospital."

"What about my parents!" I shout while wiping the mucus away from my nose but there is just too much.

"You're parents are going to stay at the hospital until they wake up and get better, but you child, you can't, I'm very sorry to say this. But since we can't find any other relatives in your family, we have no choice but to place you in an orphanage until either your parents wake up, a relative appears and claims you…or worst-case scenario…you turn 18 and become a legal adult and leave the orphanage on your own."

 _Orphanage…_ "Bu-bu-but you can't please," I whisper, my tears are covering my face, "Please don't make me le-leave my mommy and daddy…" Clutching onto his shirt, begging.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Mr. Okamoto, the child services man looks away from the pained expression on the girls' face, it's too heartbreaking to look at.

Before even coming to her room, he tried everything during those past few days to get her to stay in the hospital, he knew her case and how both her parents were in comas, and he ached for this child.

He didn't want to bear the bad news to her that she will have to leave the hospital and her parents. So, he tried his very best: calling the hospitals directors, talking to social services about the situation, trying anything to keep the girl from leaving.

But when the hospitals lawyers came by his office to discuss with him, they made it clear under no circumstance the young child can reside in the hospital. They said they had no time period on knowing how long it will take for her parents to wake up, they said it was against the law to keep the child here not being educated. And also, considering how much it will cost the hospital to basically raise a child, and for the childs' parents who, once they wake up will have a horrendous bill to pay, not only for their medical treatment, but for watching their child.

And with that the lawyers left.

And now watching this young girl hear this, knowing he can do nothing, well you can imagine how pitiful he must feel.

He pulls the crying girl into his arms and holds her, trying to make her feel safe, even for that moment.

It was decided that she will be staying at the next towns local orphanage in Hamamatsu _,_ since there wasn't one near here in Ogaki. He had already contacted them letting the orphanage know they were bringing in a seven-year-old child to have under their supervision, but not to get adopted. He made that very clear to them, and when the childs' parents wake up from their coma, she will be released to them.

Mr. Okamoto takes one last glance at the crying girl, who has seemed to calm down, probably from wearing herself out.

"There is something else I need to tell you Ms. Mikan."

The little girl peaks her head up from his shoulder and glances up to meet his eyes.

"Even though you will be staying at the orphanage, I have arranged for me to drive you back to your hometown to pack your belongings you wish to take and say goodbye to your friends."

What wasn't expecting was for her to smile at him and thank him for doing that for her, he smiled back, he did something good at least he thought.

 **3 days later**

 **Mikans' POV**

Today was the day.

A nurse walked me over to the area where they had my mommy and daddy, this is going to be the last time I see my parents for a while. I didn't want to cry when I see them, so I cried before that morning, I let the pillow swallow up my tears.

The nurse comes to a stop and opens the door for me, "you leave in one-hour Ms. Mikan." I nod at him before he closes the door leaving me alone with my parents.

The room contains two beds, and many monitors, it makes me feel like I'm in a spaceship like the ones they show on cartoons with aliens. I walk in between both beds and gaze at the two bodies that lay there.

They each have a tube running in their mouth and all these wires on their arms and chests, the doctors told me those tubes and wires are keeping my mommy and daddy alive.

I decide to talk with mommy first. I sit on the edge of the bed and hold her hand, her small hand is still soft. I lean my cheek into mommy's hand and stay there with my eyes closed for a few minutes.

Trying to breathe in her smell and reminisce her touch.

 _Mommy…_

I stand up and lean over her face planting two small kisses on each of her cheeks, and one final kiss on her forehead. "Please wake up soon mommy, I lo-love you…" I stutter forcing myself not to cry.

I turn around to face my daddy, and hold his hand, unlike mommy, daddys' hand is more tough and has hair on his knuckles. I cuff his hand to my cheek and stay there for a few minutes too.

 _Daddy…_

I plant two kisses on daddys' cheeks and one on his forehead. "Daddy, I will be strong like you tell me to be if I'm ever sca-scared…you protect mommy and when you wa-wake up, please come find m-me," I breathe in holding my breath for a while and finally let go, stopping myself from crying.

(A/N: song is "chasing cars", covered by Jasmine Thompson)

 _ **We'll do it all**_

 _ **Everything…**_

 _ **On our own…**_

 _Why did this have to happen…_

 _ **We don't need**_

 _ **Anything…**_

 _ **Or anyone…**_

My tiny hands reach to each of my parents hands, and I just squeeze tight…

 _ **If I lay here**_

 _ **If I just lay here…**_

 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world…?**_

 _My heart feels like it's going to burst…_

 _ **Forget what we're told**_

 _ **Before we get too old**_

 _ **Show me a garden that's bursting into life**_

 _Mommy…daddy…_

 _ **Let's waste time**_

 _ **Chasing cars…**_

 _ **Around our heads…**_

 _I'm scared…_

 _ **All that I am**_

 _ **All that I ever was**_

 _ **Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see**_

 _Please don't leave me alone forever…I need you…_

 _ **I don't know where**_

 _ **Confused about how as well**_

 _ **Just know that these things will never change for us at all…**_

 _Mommy, daddy please, please…_

 _ **If I lay here**_

 _ **If I just lay here…**_

 _ **Would you lie with me and just forget the world…**_

 _I want to stay with you…_

I stay standing there, each of their hands in mine for the remainder of the time with my eyes closed, praying that God watches over them.

 _ **Knock Knock***_

Mr. Okamoto opens the door, "it's time Ms. Mikan," he says then leaves closing the door.

I hug my mommy and daddy one last time, _don't forget me…_

As I open the door, I turn back one last time to see my parents and give them a small smile, "see you soon mommy and daddy, " and I close the door.

* * *

Chasing cars always makes me cry every time I listen to it :'(

What's a song that makes y'all cry every time you hear it?

Till next time my lovelies, Au revoir 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 5**_

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It's been two hours on the road so far, Mr. Okamoto was almost to Kyoto.

Every once in a while he would look up at the rear-view mirror to check on Mikan, but every time he did she was looking down.

"I contacted your school-" he started, causing the young girl to glance up.

"I spoke with your teacher, he said 2nd grade has already started a while back, and everyone misses you and can't wait to see you." He said smiling.

"I missed 2nd grade…" Mikan says sadly. Then perking up thinking about seeing her best friend again, causing her to smile.

"Mr. Okamoto…"

"Yes Ms. Mikan?"

"Is my home still going to be there?"

"Yes, dear child, I was informed that everything is still there, it seems everyone in the town loves you and your parents very much and have been taking care of your home."

He sees her smile once again.

"We are going to stop at your house first okay, you can get your clothes, some of your toys, and of course pictures of your parents. You can pack other things you wish to take as well, but you can only have up to four suitcases since my car isn't that big, " he says apologetically.

Mikan nods.

A few minutes later and they arrive in Kyoto.

Mr. Okamoto already knowing her address since he looked it up before leaving the hospital, easily makes his way through neighborhoods until finally reaching the girls' house.

* * *

 **Mikans' POV**

The car comes to a stop, I look up and see my home, it looks the same the day we left…even the yard is cut.

Mr. Okamoto opens my door and I step out, following him up to the doorstep, he unlocks the door, and opens it for me, letting me step inside first. I'm hesitant, looking up, he is smiling down at me and places his hand on my shoulder, "it's going to be okay, I'm here with you."

I walk inside.

It's dark?

"Oops I forgot to turn on the circuit breaker, excuse me really quick-" he says running to the side of the house.

I'm left standing in the dark doorway then flash, the lights are on.

Nothing's changed…but in fact everything has…

Mr. Okamoto comes up behind me and says he is going to wait in the living room for me, so I can take my time, I nod and give a small smile of gratitude and head towards my parents room.

I lay on my parents bed, _it smells like mommy and daddy_.

I wish I can stay here. I turn my head towards a picture frame of all three of us at a carnival that was last year, I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _They let me eat as much cotton candy as I wanted, and when I got full of that, I got hungry for corn dogs and stuffed my face full of those. My tummy started to hurt so daddy carried me on his back while mommy hung to his arm, carrying a stuffed pig he won for her at the bottle ring toss game, sigh, that day was incredible…_

I pick up the picture and place it on the bed, I open mommys' trunk that carried our photo album along with a bunch of papers and placed the photo album on the bed as well.

Walking to their closet, I grab one of daddys home jackets, and one of mommys favorite painting apron; it was pink with a bunch of paint splashes all over. I place those on the bed as well as one of mommys summer hats and daddys scarf as well as a few other items of theirs.

I pull out an empty suitcase and place the items on the bed inside carefully. Before walking out their bedroom door, I quickly run back on the bed and grab one of their pillows and place it in the suitcase, it was a small purple circular pillow; I would use that when I would sleep in between mommy and daddy whenever it would thunder outside.

Mr. Okamoto glances up at me from the couch as I hand him one suitcase, he picks it up and walks out the door, I turn around and head into my room next.

I open two suitcases and I fill the big one with all my clothes, some of the clothes look smaller but I'm sure I can squeeze in them still. I'm left staring at an empty closet and dresser. I fill the second suitcase with some paint supplies, books and toys, including Mr. Bear who I put on top. I grab a big pink bag and roll my blankets and place them inside.

 _I still have one suitcase left, what should I put inside…_ I can't help but grin as I drag the suitcase with me to the kitchen. Daddy has a bigger sweet tooth than me, so he keeps a hidden stash in one of the higher cabinets where he knows I can't reach.

Pulling out a chair, I climb on the counter and open the cabinet and flash a toothy smile. _Heh_

Beholds a cabinet full of yummy sweet snacks, I check each one making sure they haven't gone bad, and start placing the whole lot in the suitcase. I smile wide at the accomplishment, there must be at least 50 types of sweet savory candy boxes inside the last suitcase.

 _Daddy is going to lose it when he sees I took all his snacks_ I grin, but then I frown… _daddy isn't here…_

I open the suitcase again and pull out his favorite chocolate bar and place it back inside the cabinet, _I will save you this one daddy… for when you come home._ Shutting the suitcase and dragging it into the living room just as Mr. Okamoto comes back from putting my other two suitcases and bag in the car, and hand him the last one.

"Are you ready to stop by the school Ms. Mikan?"

I walk towards the front door and before leaving I take one last look at my home, knowing it will be a while till I come back.

Smiling weakly at him and I head out the door first. I hear him lock the door and walk to the side of the house to turn off the circuit box.

I hop in the backseat and gaze out the window as he pulls out the driveway and heads towards my school... _Hotaru I'm coming, please…_

* * *

 **1 week later**

 **Normal POV**

It's been one week since Mikan left Kyoto; leaving her home, saying goodbye to her school, and leaving her parents in the hospital in Ogaki. Mr. Okamoto drove about three hours that day to Hamamatsu, since it's the only orphanage closest to them.

When Mikan first got there, she was shocked at how big the orphanage was, it was a humongous two-story, it looked like a tower, with all its gray bricks stacked, and flower vines all around them.

The building didn't give off a creepy vibe like how she imagined, instead it looked quite nice. She saw children running around the front of the building playing tag, a few little kids gathered near an elderly woman who was reading them a story under one of the many sakura trees, and a few older kids leaning against the side of the building chatting.

To be honest, Mikan was expecting a lot worse, like in the movies where the building looks rundown and children would be sulking all day.

As Mr. Okamoto pulled up to the gate, he was explaining to Mikan how not all orphanages are scary, that this one was very homey to children who didn't have families and very welcoming.

When the children outside noticed the black car driving inside, they were thinking it was either someone looking to adopt, or a child being dropped off. As Mikans door opened and she stepped outside, they knew it was a child being dropped off like they had been.

They all had experienced that feeling the first day they arrived themselves, the nervousness, scared, and lonely feeling of not being wanted by someone or being abandoned. So, when they saw a cute little brunette girl step outside the car looking around, they all had smiled at her as if letting her know it's going to be okay.

And when she smiled shyly back, a few boys had blushed, and some girls thought how kawaii she looked.

Mr. Okamoto led Mikan inside the building, holding her hand which Mikan appreciated since she felt nervous under every ones glances at her. Mikan followed the man into a room which was surrounded by books and many files that Mikan was amazed at how big and neat it all was.

In front of her was another elderly woman whose grayish brown hair was up into a loose bun, a flower printed long sleeve dress that flowed down to her feet, and a warm smile.

"Hello there beautiful child, my name is Mrs. Kira Yamada, I run this wonderful home with my husband, along with some fellow employers whom you will meet soon. Another beautiful sakura to add to our home," the elderly lady smiles sweetly as she hugs Mikan.

Mrs. Yamada guides Mikan to a cozy chair, she then walks to her desk and sits in her head chair, "when Mr. Okamoto called us about your arrival we were indeed excited about welcoming another child to our family, but I would like to apologize under the circumstances on how this came to be, I am very sorry to hear about your parents conditions dear one…and I hope you soon start to feel open while you're here."

"Why did you call me 'sakura'?" Mikan asks Mrs. Yamada confused.

The woman chuckles before explaining, "when you pulled in, you noticed all the sakura trees surrounding the building hmm?" Mikan nods, "well dear, these sakura trees brought life into our orphanage, and into the children as well. The trees blossom so brightly, and eventually so did the children, they glowed with happiness that they also represented being as beautiful as a Sakura tree."

Mikans gives Mrs. Yamada another confused face still not understanding.

The woman stands up and guides Mikan to her window where a sakura tree stands right outside.

"Tell me, what do you feel when you see it?"

Mikan focuses on the tree, its bright pink colors, the way it flows in rhythm with the wind, and the radiance making her feel warm inside. It's mesmerizing.

Mikans face forms a beautiful peaceful smile as she glances up at the elderly woman realizing what she was saying before. She wanted to be like the sakura tree so bad.

The elderly lady smiles and pats Mikans' head, happy that she understands now. Soon she begins to explain the history of their orphanage 'Sakura Haven', they have been up and running for nearly ten years, always welcoming new children.

They have the classes downstairs as well as the kitchen, play room, and gigantic living room, and upstairs are the bedrooms, bathrooms and the employees and owners rooms.

There are four bunk beds in each room, so eight kids per room, but the rooms are plenty big, with one bathroom in each room. The children in each room have schedules for their bathroom time so everything stays in check.

Currently there is a total of sixty children currently residing, during the summer they had close to a hundred children, but due to their annual summer child extravaganza; which is basically an open house welcoming couples to come and have fun with the children who are looking to adopt, a lot of children were adopted into families.

The upstairs has a total of 12 children rooms; each with a bathroom, and an additional eight other rooms; one of those rooms are the owners room, and the other seven are for the employees, but each employee room has two beds so they each have a roommate. The building is indeed gigantic.

Mrs. Yamada then explains the rules of the orphanage, each child is expected to keep their bed and side of the room clean, take turns cleaning the bathroom, and each child also has a chore to help keep the big building clean. They have classes Monday thru Friday, just like regular school days and the hours are the same as well.

Every child is welcome to do whatever they want around the orphanage like it's their own home, but everyone needs to behave, and be tidy.

Mrs. Yamada smiles down at Mikan and guides her to the staircase to show her where she will be sleeping. Each door is numbered, and on every door is a sheet that has the names of those children staying in that room listed on it as well as their age.

The woman walks to door eight, currently only five kids are staying in that room, she begins to write Mikans name and age on the list under the other childrens' and shows her inside the room.

"This is a girls only room Mikan, so you don't need to worry about sleeping next to a boy, go ahead and choose a bed to claim dear" the woman slowly pushing Mikan forward in the room.

Each of the top bunks are claimed, so Mikan walks to the one closest to the bedroom door and places her bag onto the bottom mattress, "this one please."

After Mr. Okamoto brings Mikans suitcases' and bag to her room, he kneels down to Mikan, "well this is goodbye for now, as soon as I hear word your parents have woken up, I will drive down here to come get you…so please while you're here don't let anything get you down and smile okay, you have a very cute smile little one."

He smiles and opens his arms as Mikan runs into him and squeezes tight, "look after my mommy and daddy." She moves back and smiles at him, the man pats her head, "goodbye Ms. Mikan."

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

"Hey Mikan-chan, it's Saturday, want to come down and play with us?"

I pick my head up from my book and give Sara a small smile, "no thank you, I'm just going to read my book." She walks across the room to me where I'm sitting on my bed and holds my cheeks in her hands and drops her face to mine, so we are at eye level; she does this to everyone, it's her way of looking into our eyes to see if we are lying.

"Really Sara-chan I'm okay, you don't need to worry about me…it's only been a week since I got here, I will start to feel better soon okay, I just…I really miss my mommy and daddy," giving her a weak smile, she drops her hands from my cheeks and grabs one of my hands causing my book to fall.

She holds my hand in both of hers and gives me a cute smile, "okay mii-chan, just don't stay up here forever with a book, we sakura children should be having fun outside " she sticks her tongue silly at me then skips off out the door.

 _It feels like I've been here for years,_ I get up from the bottom bunk and walk towards the window, everyone seems to be outside having fun.

I miss everyone, I wonder where Hotaru is, when I stopped by my old school last time she wasn't there, everyone told me she left to a new school. Tears start forming in my eyes just thinking how I didn't even get a chance to tell her goodbye…

 _ **Knock Knock***_

I wipe my eyes and turn around to see the orphanage nurse, Ms. Kimmy, she said she needs to come every week to give me a check up cause of the accident and check on my shoulder wound since it's still raw and could be infected.

"Good afternoon Ms. Mikan, reading a new picture book?" She nods down to where my book is on the floor.

I go to pick it up and place it on my bed, "Ms. Kimmy, have you heard anything about my mommy and daddy?"

She shakes her head no. She walks over to my bunk and sits down next to me and begins checking my shoulder and the few visible cuts on my head and legs.

"Didn't I say you need to stop wearing long sleeve shirts little one, they could rub up against your wound and give you an infection," she shakes her head disapprovingly at me.

 _I don't wear them because the big wound looks nasty and people will make fun of me…_

"I know you think the other kids might make fun of you, but no one will, what you've been through is scary and no other kid would dare to mock you for it." She gives me one last smile before cleaning my shoulder and walks out the door.

I finish my book and head down towards the living room, it's quiet in here today since there's no school. Walking over to the piano, I hop onto the bench and let my fingers wander over the keys.

 _I wonder how someone can play this, it's so big and pretty._

"Ah you've become entranced by that beauty huh"

I turn towards the chuckling figure and it's Mr. Yamada, he walks over to me and sits on the bench next to me, "my wife got this for me for our 10th wedding anniversary, you see, before we were married I was a famous pianist. That was back during my early twenties, " he chuckles again, "oh boy I was one wild youngster during my days, but one night at a performance, as I'm playing, I glance towards the crowd and my eyes stop on this beautiful lady whose eyes are also on mine, I wink at her and she blushes, but our eyes don't falter from one another."

Mr. Yamada looks down at his lap and he looks in a daze, an extremely happy one, turning his smile towards me, "after the concert I immediately went to go find her, but she was gone, I wanted to meet this woman who got me lost in her eyes, so I got very determined to meet her again. Long story short, I find her, we got married and we've been very much in love ever since, but because of circumstances we had to move, and I left my precious piano behind, so imagine my surprise when my wife gives me this for our anniversary. I really married an extravagant woman," he sighs deeply before looking down at me.

I'm in complete awe, _I wish for that kind of love when I'm older._

"She is a very lucky woman ," smiling brightly at him, he rubs my head, "oh no, I'm the one who is very lucky to have her in my life."

"How about as a gift for listening to this old timers story, I teach you how to play hmm?"

I nod my head eagerly and kick my feet in the air as they dangle from the bench. He chuckles at my reaction and begins my lesson.

* * *

What do y'all think so far of Mikans life in the orphanage?

Much love to everyone for taking your time to read my fanfiction, you are all sweethearts! 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 6**_

* * *

 **7 months later- JUNE**

 **Normal POV**

Summer has started, and a lot has happened since then.

Mikan is now eight years old since her birthday was January 1st, and even though she wasn't able to celebrate her birthday or the new year with her parents and her best friend, she was able to celebrate with everyone else in the orphanage who made her first birthday there amazing.

They all pitched in in decorating the living room with decorations and made her a big pink frosted cake. When they all gathered around singing her the happy birthday song, it brought tears to Mikans eyes, it made her so happy that everyone was doing this for her. As she blew out the candles, she made a wish to see her parents again, and to befriend everyone around her.

That night after blowing out the birthday candles and eating cake, all the children danced around outside with their sparklers, watching the fireworks burst throughout the night sky. Mikans face glowed brightly and ever since she has opened up significantly to everyone.

She isn't afraid to talk about her feelings to the other kids anymore and has even become quite the popular one. Ever since her piano lessons with Mr. Yamada, she learned to express her feelings through playing and singing as well.

Often times many kids would come and listen to Mr. Yamadas' and Mikans' lessons because her voice was very beautiful and even became quite talented on the piano.

A lot more sakura children have arrived at the orphanage, but the Yamadas are expecting a great turn out this year at the summer extravaganza since they have been promoting the event for a few months, and even managed to get a few performers to donate their time to play for everyone.

Mikan still hasn't received news that her parents have woken up, but she never loses her faith.

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

"Mikan-chan! Mikan-chan!" two little girls scream running up to the sakura tree where the young brunette is sitting reading a book.

Mikan looks up and smiles at the two twins who arrived a few months ago, they are five years old, and both have short curly red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Yes Yumi-chan, Ami-chan?" I answer smiling at the cute twins.

They look at each other nodding as if agreeing in something and turn their heads back at me, "we were wondering if you have any cute dresses for us to wear for the extravaganza next month?"

They both look nervous as they ask me this, "of course! I don't mind I'm sure I have some dresses that don't fit me anymore, how about later today you stop by my room and we can go through them together ne?"

Their smiles are so kawaii, they bend down and give me a hug, "thank you mii-chan!" then run off around the building, probably towards the playground.

I really don't mind, some of my clothes don't fit anyway, and besides all the kids always look forward to this time of the year, since it's going to be very fun and many kids get adopted.

 _They all have a chance at getting a mommy and daddy, I just wish mine would come and get me…_ shaking my head from those thoughts, I pinch both my cheeks and jump up. _Mikan you must not think like that, mommy and daddy wouldn't want you to feel sad, so cheer up!_

I grin before running inside for another lesson with Mr. Yamada.

* * *

 **One month later- JULY**

 **Normal POV**

One more week till the event and everyone is buzzing with excitement, the children can't wait to bond with the new couples who were coming to play with them.

This year has been their toughest yet since they reached room capacity, the orphanage now had 120 children, a couple of the younger kids had to sleep in the same bunk, and some older kids on the couches in the living room.

It was a hassle for everyone trying to make it all work but after some time everyone got used to the crowdedness. Since they had so many children around this time, the owners had sent a few employees in their cars to hang flyers in other towns to get the word out even more, and even sent out an email countrywide.

And for the past few months Mrs. Yamada has been ill, leaving her husband in charge to focus on the event planning. Last month back in June, Mr. Okamoto stopped by the orphanage to add another document to Mikans file; it was just another report about the car accident she was in. He was instructed by Mr. Yamada to just place it in her file and leave it on his wifes desk. Since the desk was crowded, he placed it on top of a stack of files and left.

Also, since Mrs. Yamada has been bed ridden, all the new files about the new children they received those past few months haven't been filed, so in her office is a huge stack of files, in retrospect, it was a tower waiting to collapse and leave a huge mess behind.

Since there were so many new children, not all of them were nice when they arrived. One of the new ten-year-old girls named Rita who arrived last month who shared a room with Mikan started to bully her.

When Mikan was getting dressed for the day in a cute dress; since she no longer wore her long sleeve shirt to cover the big scar. Rita started to insult Mikan, calling her wound ugly; that mikan shouldn't even be a sakura, since sakura's are beautiful and she wasn't.

The teasing didn't end in the room, when it was the weekend and Rita would see Mikan she would call her more names, some of the mean newer boys joined in and would bully Mikan too.

The bullies would do this when no adult or other child was around, they would huddle around Mikan and insult her. Mikan tried telling them she was in an accident, but they would call her a liar, saying she was only looking for sympathy.

The young brunette didn't want to tell the adults since they seemed so busy and she didn't want to cause trouble to them, so she kept it to herself. After a few encounters with the bullies, she started to wear her long sleeve shirt again and hide in her room.

* * *

 **Someone in Tokyo's' POV**

 _That stupid lazy daughter of mine!_

 _This is how she repays me?! By running away and leaving no one to take care of me!_

 _I raised that brat her whole life, fed her, gave her clothes and taught her to behave, and she just up and leaves, leaving a note saying she couldn't take my abuse?!_

I am very pissed off.

Walking over to my computer, I go to check my email to see if my old pal messaged me back about going fishing again, that might cheer me up from my stupid daughter. As my email pops open, and I'm scrolling trying to find his name, something catches my eye.

" _ANNUAL SUMMER CHILD EXTRAVAGANZA"_ huh, I wonder what this is.

Clicking on the email, I begin reading, "huh, so it's just an orphanage trying to find people to adopt little brats whose parents ditched them tsk." I lean back in my chair, "if only I was smart enough to drop my brat of a daughter at an orphanage…huh…maybe…"

Leaning close to the computer I continue reading the information, _the orphanage is in Hamamatsu, that's only a few hours' drive…hmm, and it's next week._

I get up from my chair to go grab a beer from the fridge. I chug about two more beers before walking upstairs, I push open the door to the room where my daughter used to stay.

Leaning against the door frame, a sinister smile marks my face as I begin my plan.

 _Since my own daughter didn't grow up like how I pictured, even with the strict lessons, I'm going to have to get a new girl and be even more strict._

* * *

 **One week later**

 **Normal POV**

It was the morning of the event and everything and everyone was hectic.

The children were running around trying to find some nice clothes to wear, a few workers were hired to build the stage for the music performers, booths were being set up for the different kinds of games and food stations. Some of the older kids volunteered to help blow up balloons and decorate the outside with streamers and setting up the big welcome sign.

Inside the orphanage, Mr. Yamada told his wife to stay in her bed since she still wasn't feeling good. She only agreed if he got one of the employers to help him sort the files for the people who were looking to adopt, he agreed of course.

After leaving his wife, he called for Sora; he was a twenty-five-year-old man who had been working at the orphanage for the past few years. He asked Sora to help him when it came time to gather the files for the couples wanting to adopt, he agreed. Then both parted ways to continue their prepping.

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

I've never seen this place so scrambled before, it's only 9am and everyone is running around. A couple of the younger girls had asked me for any pretty dresses since they didn't fit me anymore.

I was more than happy to give them the dresses, my parents taught me it's always kind to share.

A few of the younger girls in my room ran off to go ask the teen girls to help them with styling their hair. Smiling at how happy everyone is, I can't help but wish I could feel the same too. I get off my bed and head towards the bathroom in front of the body mirror.

Ever since I woke up from the hospital, my face has started to fill itself in again. The cuts I used to have on my face are gone, my cheeks are pink and squishy again, and my eyes no longer look dull. I pull the hair bands from both my pigtails and brush my hair then putting my hair back up again, so I look nicer. Pulling on a light blue long sleeve shirt, and a white skirt, I twirl around the body mirror and smile.

"Okay Mikan, you can do this, it's a happy day for everyone, mommy and daddy would want you to smile and have fun," grinning back at myself in the mirror from my prep talk, I pinch both my cheeks then run out the room to see if I can help with the decorating.

* * *

 **A few hours later- 2pm**

 **Normal POV**

The event has begun, and the orphanage looks fantastic; outside are brightly colored booths and tents filled with all kinds of games, delicious smelling food, the music stage where the first performer has set up currently playing "All Star" by Smash Mouth, and of course all the children running around meeting the couples.

Because of their hard work in trying to get the word out about the event, the orphanage received tons of new people wanting to come and adopt, it truly is an amazing day.

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

I was nervous at first to go outside and be with everyone, but after being dragged by Yumi and Ami outside I didn't feel nervous anymore. Everything was beautiful.

Yumi and Ami ran off to this couple who were waving at them, I watched from afar, but it looks like they hit it off with that couple because both the man and woman picked up each of the twins and went off towards the games. Both of the girls were giggling in their arms, they turned to look at me and waved, smiling so brightly, I waved and smiled back before walking off.

I was so tempted to run around and laugh and play and ahh everything looked so fun! But I didn't want to get in the way of the other kids who were trying to get noticed by the adults, so I stayed to the side.

While I was walking, I smelt something extremely yummy…I literally flew over to that booth, it was a woman giving out cotton candy?

"Hello there young one, would you like some Howalon?" she smiles before giving me a small box, "have fun!"

I walk away to sit at a picnic table and open the small box, _oh wow!_ It was four small white shiny balls that sparkled…it looks so pretty! Reaching in to grab one, _they feel as soft as clouds!_ I pop one in my mouth and I melt.

 _THESE TASTE SO AMAZING!_ I'm smiling so wide as I take my time eating the last three, savoring the sweet taste in my mouth as it melts, when I'm finished I sigh satisfied _. My daddy would love these!_

I giggle before jumping off the bench, I'm going to go get more!

 _I have never tasted anything so swe-! Ouch!_

I rub my head before looking up to see an elderly man looking down at me, I must have bumped into him. I rub the back of my skirt, shooing away the grass from where I fell, and bend forward to apologize, "gomen sir! I wasn't looking!"

"ho ho, it's okay child, I wasn't looking either" the elderly man laughs, I stand straight, getting a better look at him. I smile and extend my hand, "hello, I'm Mikan!"

"Hello Mikan, you can call me Jii-chan! Everything here sure looks amazing!" he smiles down at me, "would you like to give an old man like me some company?"

I nod, and he reaches for my hand as we walk around towards the games. _He seems like a sweet old man, like the grandfather I never had_ , I look up and smile again at him, _I wonder why he is here all alone?_

As Jii-chan leads me towards a duck booth I decide to ask him, "gomen, but why are you here alone?"

He smiles sadly at me, "you see, I had a daughter, but she is gone now, so I'm left all alone, I really missed my child, so I decided to come here to feel better, and I happened to run into you." _He lost his daughter…I feel so sad for him…_

"You know," he cups his cheek, looks like he is thinking, "you look just like my daughter, she was also brunette, with brown eyes," he chuckles and rubs my hair, "very beautiful too," he says smiling at me.

I felt safe under his hand as he rubbed my hair, I smile openly at him, "thank you Jii-chan!"

"These sakura trees are indeed breathtaking" he comments looking around. I couldn't agree more, smiling, "you know Jii-chan, the nice couple who opens this orphanage calls all us children sakuras as well, hehe so I guess that makes me Mikan Sakura." _Mikan Sakura…I like that, it's very cute!_

"Well Ms. Mikan Sakura, would you like to head towards a food booth," he rubs his tummy, "I'm getting so hungry I could eat an entire horse!" He laughs, and I do too, my tummy grumbles in response, causing us to laugh even more together as we walk towards one of the food booths.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

For the remainder of the event, Mikan spent her whole time talking to the old man, she really enjoyed her time with him. She had forgotten all about the meaning of the event cause she was so focused on the old man who was making her laugh, reminding her of a grandfather figure.

Throughout the event, many couples were bonding with the children, at some points the adults would excuse themselves from the children and head towards where Mr. Yamada and Sora were.

They were near the orphanage entrance, taking down the names of the couples and the childs' name who they wished to adopt. It went like this, the couples waited in line, when they got to the front where the two men were, they would give the childs name and theirs to Mr. Yamada and he would write the childs' name under the couples, and then they would give Sora the name of the child they wanted to adopt, and Sora would cross that childs' name off from a long list. And then the couple would receive a paper saying to come back a certain day to claim their child.

It was so busy and hectic, the two men were trying to work fast since the line was so long, they don't even remember the names they were writing, just as soon as the couple said the childs' name, it was written, then boom onto the next one.

By the end of the day, it was time for the event to end, and so the couples and kids were saying bye for now to each other, a lot of the children gushing at how amazing the couples were, and the employees and workers were drained from a long day's work and success.

"So, Sora, out of the 120 childrens' names on the list, how many are marked off?" Mr. Yamada asks leaning back in his chair from exhaustion.

Sora begins counting the scratched off names, he lets out a final breath when he is done and smiles sheepishly at the old man, "87."

"Woohoo!" the old man shouts causing some of the workers to look strangely at him, "that's a new record! Oh goodness, a lot of children are getting adopted this year, this has been quite the success!" Mr. Yamada hollers in excitement. The man next to him is eagerly nodding his head in agreement.

"Son do you think you can collect all those childrens files who are getting adopted for me, I want to go check on my wife."

"Sure thing, where do you want me to put them?"

"Bring them to my office so I can begin the paperwork, thank you for your help," says Mr. Yamada before getting up to head inside towards his wife.

After gathering the papers they had from their booth, Sora goes inside to Mrs. Yamadas' office to begin gathering the files for all 87 children.

Sora starts to sing the childrens names he needs to find next since he has been there for a while, "annie…yumi…ami…josh…" short breath, "kaname…darien…midori…mikan…" he continues this until he has all 87 files together and then carries them to Mr. Yamadas' office.

* * *

I know what some of you must be thinking, what kind of system is that for adopting children, but hey give me a break :) This is all made up so give a girl a break 3 Hmm mikan on the adopted list...interesting...

Until next time my lovelies 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 7**_

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

I had gotten so caught up having fun with Jii-chan that time flew by so fast! I'm grinning as I lay on my bed and recall the day. _He really was a fun grandfather!_ But I can't stop thinking about how he lost his daughter, it's so sad, I understand since I also don't have my parents. _He must be lonely, I wish I could help him…_

I wish the event lasted tomorrow too, I would love to get to know more about him and his daughter, oh well.

As I'm laying on my bed, I listen to the other girls who are gushing about the couples they met, they all sound so excited and happy.

"The woman was so beautiful and so kind!"

"The man was very funny, he made all these corny jokes!"

"I really hope they adopt me!"

"Hey when do we find out which kids are getting adopted?"

"Oh, it should be tomorrow actually, they call all the kids who are getting adopted and tell them! It's so exciting!"

"Yeah but what about the kids who don't get adopted, I mean I'm sure I am since this couple loved me, but just thinking about it, if I don't, I would be very sad…"

"I would be too."

"Yeah, and while they are doing that, they call the kids who aren't getting adopted into another room and tell them."

"Wow…wait how do you know this?"

"I've been here for two years, sadly last year I was part of the rejected group, but the owners were there, and they were very comforting telling us it was going to be okay. They usually hold a fun surprise for the kids who aren't getting adopted, like last year they took us to Disneyland for three days, it was really fun!"

"Wow! I want to go to Disneyland!"

"Ahaha, but don't you want to get adopted more silly!"

More chuckles erupt in the room.

 **Knock Knock****

I pick my head up from my pillow and it's Mr. Yamada, "lights out ladies, tomorrow is going to be a big day," he smiles at us, then flips the light switch off soon closing our door. All the girls begin whispering goodnight giggling to each other. I think about how fun today was and slowly let my eyes drift off to sleep.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Normal POV**

Today was the day the children find out which are getting adopted and sadly which are not. Mrs. Yamada had planned to host the group for the kids who are getting adopted but she was too ill to get out of bed, so Mr. Yamada instructed Sora and a few other employers to do so, while Mr. Yamada talks to the children who aren't getting adopted.

When it hit 10am, Mr. Yamada instructed Sora to go find the 33 kids who aren't getting adopted to meet outside near the sakura trees. Sora carried his list as he went to certain bedroom doors, asking for the child on his list.

As Sora knocks on door 8, he walks in and glances around at the young girls inside looking anxious, "excuse me, may Sara and Rita please follow me."

He waits in the doorway as the young girls look at each other nervously before getting off their bed and following Sora outside.

"If both of you can please wait downstairs by the front door, I will be down shortly with the rest of the group," he watches as the two girls descend the stairs, and he continues on with his list.

When he is done, he heads downstairs with the last child, he hears all the murmurs of the children.

"Why is this group so small"

"Are we the rejected kids…"

"Why would I be one of the rejected kids, this one couple loved me too much."

All the whispers stopped as Sora reaches the front door asking all the children to follow him.

There up ahead, was Mr. Yamada sitting under one of the sakura trees. "Sir" he nods at the elderly man who nods back at him.

"Children come sit and gather around please," Sora hears Mr. Yamada speak, as the young man turns his back to head inside to gather the other group. Before he reaches the front door, he overhears one last thing."

"I'm so sorry children-"

Back inside, Sora begins to gather the rest of the kids, he uses the speakerphone to call the remainder children downstairs to the living room.

Once all the children are inside, he does a roll call to make sure all 87 children were there.

"Hello everyone, first I would like to say, I'm sorry that Mrs. Yamada isn't here to announce this since she is still feeling ill. So I will be covering for her," he smiles at the children and teens.

"Yesterday was a big success, and I am very ecstatic to announce that 87 children are getting adopted, " he pauses as the huge group cheers. "So congratulations to everyone in this room! All of you have been adopted into new families!" He laughs at the reactions of everyone in the room, it was a mix of shocked, excitement, emotional, and out of the corner of his eye he sees one child looking really confused?

He ignores this, "children yes yes I know it's all very exciting, but I need to now announce the families who adopted each of you, this may take some time so please bear with me." Sora grabs his list and begins calling out a childs' name.

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

I was confused when the man took Sara and Rita away, I was even more confused when minutes later a loud voice asked us remainder kids to head to the living room. But I'm now seriously humongously confused as to why the same man just said I had gotten ADOPTED?

 _I got adopted…how…what…who adopted me…_

I already have parents, why am I getting adopted? I need to speak to the man when he is done talking, there must have been some mistake…

When he calls the twins names and says which couple had adopted them, you could feel the radiance they glowed with as they jumped up and down hugging each other in excitement. Their cute little cheeks glowing pink, I guess that couple they met the other day really fell in love with them, well who wouldn't, I'm happy for them.

I'm happy for everyone here, so many children got adopted, this is a marvelous day after all. I continue listening as the man calls each of the kids names, looking at their glowing faces and smiling at them. Along with everyone else after a childs' name is called, I give them a congrats, a hug or a smile.

"Mikan," I look up surprised, I was too busy in my own thoughts. "Hmm, the person who adopted you was…a Mr. Jii-chan." He smiles down at me and continues reading off the list. Someone gives me a side hug, others pat my head and a group of congratulations rings around me.

 _Jii-chan…the elderly man adopted me?! Oh…but I already have a mommy and daddy…I just can't leave them…what if they come looking for me and I'm not here…_

My head starts to hurt, _but he did tell me he was lonely since his daughter is gone, I don't want to hurt his feelings if I reject him… uhhh this is too much I don't know what to do._

I get down and crawl behind the couches, careful not to get seen, it's packed in here anyway, so I doubt anyone will notice I'm gone, once I'm out of the living room I head to the back door outside.

Walking out the doors, the breeze pushes me back a little, engulfing me in. I pause before walking up to a sakura tree to sit down.

Leaning against the tree, I gaze up at the blue sky and white fluffy clouds. _What should I do?_

"Hotaru, tell me what to do, should I go with Jii-chan? He is lonely, and I'm sure I could offer him support, we could support each other since we both lost somebody…" tears prickle down my cheeks.

"But I'm scared, if I leave what if Mr. Okamoto comes back and says my parents have woken up…"

I stand back up and feel the wind slightly push me again, I spread my arms out above my head and spin. Closing my eyes I let the wind take over me, I keep spinning until finally I collapse from being dizzy.

 _My parents would want me to be happy, we love each other more than anything in the world, they won't forget about me. They will come find me when they wake up and we can all be together again._

A small smile marks my face, I've made my decision, I run back into the house.

* * *

 **1 week later**

 **Normal POV**

Today is the day.

Today is the day the adopted children will be going home with their new families. They all had packed up their belongings and waited until they were told their new family was there to pick them up.

Mikan had packed up her four suitcases, the suitcase she had in the beginning with her candy didn't last long once she got to the orphanage cause she had wanted to share her candy with everyone, so that suitcase just contains some newer books, paintings and piano music sheets she had collected through her time there.

She had also left some of her smaller clothes that don't fit her anymore, she didn't mind since she had received hand me downs from the older kids, and some new clothes from the owners as well.

She didn't know what time Jii-chan was coming for her today, so she spent the remainder of her time downstairs in the living room playing the piano.

As for all the other kids, they were also leaving behind items they no longer needed for someone else to use. Everyone was hugging each other saying their goodbyes and how they were going to miss one another. A few of the teens adopted had given the others their emails so they can stay in touch.

The younger children were running around excitedly always checking up on the door to see if their new parents have arrived yet. It was all very exciting.

Throughout the day, couples came and claimed their new child. Mr. Yamada was there for every child, giving them a hug and a congratulations on finding a new home. It was emotional for him since he had been with these children for some time now, but he was more than happy for them. This has been what they wanted the most; a family, so loving tears prickled his eyes as he said goodbye to each one, each sakura that has blossomed during their time there.

When it was near 4pm, the front door bell was rung, and their standing was a smiling elderly man, "hello I'm here to take Mikan Sakura home."

* * *

Jii-chan adopted Mikan.. O:

Bear with me readers, it may get sad for a while after this...

Also sorry for such a short chapter, I will make it up to y'all!

Leave your comments and tell me what you think, till next time my lovelies :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 8**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Etoile Polaire, your wish is my command and a new chapter is here! Enjoy!(:

Since this is my first story I will love to answer any questions you all leave in the reviews!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE, it would be nice though :3

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

It's been nearly two hours on the road and Jii-chan hasn't said anything since he picked me up from the orphanage, _I wonder where we are going._

"Jii-chan, where do you live?"

He turns his head back at me real quick before focusing back on the road, "I live in Tokyo" he says sharply at me.

 _Why did he snap at me, but wow...Tokyo!_

I have so many questions to ask him, but he doesn't seem in the mood, did I do something wrong, did I upset him...?

I nervously pull at my long sleeve, focusing back on staring outside. I'm not scared to be in a car, I only get nervous when I feel the car move sharp suddenly or jerk.

I wonder how my mommy and daddy are doing right now, I miss them very much. I glance again back at grandfather, but he doesn't notice me, _I really hope I made the right decision…_

I close my eyes and fall asleep.

* * *

 **Jii-chans' POV**

I really hate driving long distances, it's a nuisance. But I had to go and pick up the child, ugh I would have preferred they drop her off at my house.

Glancing back, she fell asleep, tsk. When we get back to my house she is going to be in for a surprise.

Starting today, I will have a new brat to obey me, she has a lot of manners to learn.

When I think back to that stupid brightly lit event, it was so easy tricking her, telling her my daughter was gone and how me being an old man was oh so lonely, HA, children are so easy to manipulate.

She made it even easier when she stuck by me the whole time, good thing I bumped into that brat or else I would have had a difficult time trying to find a child who looked like my daughter.

When I was signing for her; to adopt her, they had told me her last name was Yukihira and about her parents, a car accident, tsk they must have been lousy ass drivers. I had told the young man that I wanted to change her last name to Sakura, he only nodded and pulled out a paper for me to sign changing her last name. Damn that easy.

Those orphanage people really should have done more background checks, seriously, it was so easy to just take a child! Such fools.

Ah there it is. I pull into my driveway and park the car. About three damn hours, waste of gas augh.

"Little girl get up now, we are at my house," I get out my door and open the backseat door leaving it open as I head to my front door.

"Can you help me with my suitcases Jii-chan" the girl smiles at me, _such an ugly smile_.

"No get it yourself, when your done close the doors and come inside," before I head inside I catch her look of confusion.

I've already finished two beers; how long does it take to bring her crap in!? Walking over to the front door, I see that brat bringing in her last bag, "don't forget to close the car door!"

I head back inside and wait for her, "gomen Jii-chan, I didn't think it would take me so long…"

"Whatever, now listen up. Now that you're here let me explain the rules." I take a quick glance at her before plopping onto the couch.

"You are in charge of making my dinner, fetching my mail, and doing the chores. If you fail to cook my food, bring me my mail or miss one of your chores your going to get the whip. I'm serious."

"You are to address me only when spoken to, if you have something to say you raise your hand. If you fail to do this you get the whip. You have a curfew, you are to be home right after school, if you fail to do so you get the whip, any questions?"

I pick my head up and see her shaking against the wall, she should be scared. "I asked you a question and you ignore me? That's going to be a whip."

"Bu-bu-but Jii-chan, you were so nice…what did I do wrong…"

She asks such stupid questions. "I am going to teach you how to be an obedient child, you are going to be disciplined if you misbehave, I do not stand for failures you understand me. And my most important rule of all, if you dare speak of this to anyone, you can forget about ever seeing your parents again."

She has a scared look on her face, "Jii-chan…what do you mean I will ne-never see my parents again?"

I take one long last look at her before getting up to get another beer, taking one swift chug emptying the can, I throw it at her causing her to jump.

"Are you deaf, I said you will never see your parents again, I may be cruel, but I will allow you to see your parents once in a while, only if you're a good girl of course. Not even the orphanage let you do that huh," I chuckle.

"Now take your bags up the stairs to your room, it's the door to your right when you reach the top of the stairs and hurry up cause I'm expecting dinner soon. SO MOVE."

The girl scurries for her suitcases and makes her way up the stairs. _Augh I'm too old for this._

* * *

 **Two weeks later**

 **Mikans POV**

 _I can't do this, I shouldn't have come here! I want my mommy and daddy…_ I continue weeping quietly in my bathroom, scared to wake Jii-chan. I turn on the sink again and wet the cloth, carefully tossing it backwards so it lays flat against my back, the contact stings causing me to flinch but the cold touch of the wet cloth makes the marks sting a little less.

 _I hate this…_ I bite back my lip, so I don't cry out in pain. I turn my back towards the mirror to examine the mess, tears leak from my eyes as I look at the whip marks… three new ones, surrounding the mark is a bright red color, the inside of the mark is pink and raw. The new colors cover the old dark green and brown bruise ones from the whips I recieved in the beginning when I first got here. _It stings so much…_

 _I want to go back home, I want to go back to the orphanage,_ I cry out against my hand trying not to think about the pain.

He did this yesterday, first I had forgotten to get his mail, then I accidentally burned his dinner…it was an accident, I don't know how to make big meals…and lastly when I was washing the dishes I dropped a plate and it broke; shattering on the floor, he got really mad at me…I shiver just thinking about how loud he got and how scary he looked as he sauntered over to me since he had been drunk that night, _again._

When I first got here, I thought at least I would have school to escape to, but when he laughed evilly at me he said I wasn't going to be starting the first half of school, that during that time he was going to be training me on being an obedient kid.

I walk towards my bed and cuddle into Mr. Bear, I hold onto him tightly, _I hope I dream about mommy and daddy tonight…_

* * *

 _ **Rinnggggg Ringgggggg****_

6am, I rub my sleepy eyes and begin getting dressed for the day. Once I'm done I head downstairs to look at the new chore list he has written for me today. As I scan through the list I spot a new assignment, _head to the city and pick up groceries and go get the package from the post office._

I've never been to town before, so I'm very excited! I do my morning chores; clean the bathroom, living room, kitchen; make his oatmeal and leave it in the fridge, get the mail and place it on his small table in the living room

I hurry back to my room to clean up again, I need to buy more headbands since I lost mine; I've been having my hair either in a ponytail or down. Even though I'm only being allowed outside to do a chore, I'm still thrilled! _Hmm, it's still technically summer…what should I wear…ah!_

I carefully put on a light red long sleeve shirt and a black skirt, I decide to leave my hair down since it's still early and probably not that hot. I glance at the clock, 10am, perfect!

When I head downstairs I gather the money he left for me, I'm relieved Jii-chan is still asleep, I've noticed he usually sleeps in until about 2 in the afternoon.

I grab the house key on the hook and leave, locking the door behind me. The breeze feels beautiful this morning! Since it's still early I have time to walk around and explore Tokyo!

I feel giddy, even though I'm only eight, I feel very mature for walking by myself in such a big place. I've never been anywhere so gigantic before! I've only lived in my small town and the orphanage, there are so many buildings, and people here!

As I'm walking I notice a few people looking at me confused, I don't mind though, I got a map, so I won't get lost. After some walking I hear my tummy grumble, _I forgot…I got so excited about coming I didn't have a chance to eat breakfast…_

I begin looking around and I spot a café, perfect! When I walk in the door, a bell chimes, and someone greets me, I smile back. While I'm waiting in line, I take in the building; they have records hanging from the ceiling, red booths against the windows, and old music playing that my parents used to listen to, I'm enjoying the atmosphere of this café, if I ever get a chance I might come back here.

"Good Morning, how can I help you?" I smile at the man, "good morning to you too! May I please have a strawberry muffin and a jasmine tea please."

Smiling brightly I hand him the cash and wait for my change, I feel someone bump into me from behind followed by a rushed mumbled apology, but I ignore it since the cashier started to give me back my change.

"May I have your name for the order please?"

"Mikan"

"Yes, please take a seat till your order is called Ms. Mikan," he curtly smiles as I walk off looking for a spot to sit.

It's pretty packed in here, hmm…I spot an empty booth near the back and hurry my way over there. The cushions are bouncy, I let out a little giggle as I glance out the window. Tokyo is breathtaking.

"Excuse me," I'm startled by the voice and turn around to see a boy, _wow he looks like a prince!_

He has such bright blue eyes and hair as blonde as the sun… _so kawaii!_

He smiles shyly at me, "um do you mind if I sit across from you, it's pretty packed you see…I promise not to bother you."

I let out a little laugh, "sure thing I don't mind sharing!" My smile widens as his face turns pink, "I'm Mikan! Nice to meet you," I extend my hand across to him as he takes a seat, he hesitates before shaking my hand in return.

"Hello Mikan-chan, my name is Ruka-" he gets interrupted from the cashier, "Mikan your order is ready! Ruka your order is ready!"

I'm about to get up but he stops me, "I will get our stuff," he flashes me a smile before walking off. When he returns he hands me my order and sits across from me, "Thank you very much Ruka-kun!"

I pull out a small journal and pen from my bag and begin making a grocery list.

Every now and then I would glance up and catch Ruka-kun staring back at me causing him to blush. "What are you writing Mikan-chan?"

"I'm making a grocery list, after I'm done here I need to find a grocery store and then the post office." He glances down at my journal and reads off the items, "well if you want I can help you, I grew up here, so I know a nearby store you can go to."

"Really Ruka-kun! Yes please I would appreciate it so much!" I reach across the table and shake his hand, "thank you very much!" I beam at him, _he is so kind!_

He pulls his hand back and looks away, but I catch his face very red this time?

After I finish my muffin and drink, Ruka leads me through the streets to a nearby grocery store, he helps me find all the items I need which I really appreciate. He would ask me questions like how old I was and what I liked to do, I didn't really have a chance to ask about him since he was asking all the questions.

But he was very kind, I think I made my very first friend in Tokyo. But when it got to questions about where I lived or went to school, I would avoid them by pointing at something or asking him a question about where an item was, I don't think he noticed since he would just smile and answer my question.

By the time we finished grocery shopping which he helped carry the bags even though I objected at first, _(I reminded myself next time I come here to bring a pull-cart)_.

He led me to the postal office where I picked up Jii-chans' package; it wasn't that big, so I carried it, Ruka wanted to but I laughed and said he would fall over with all the items he was already carrying. By now it was 12pm, and I had finished with Jii-chans' list, but I still needed to get my hair bands, so Ruka led me to another small store.

"What do you need here Mikan-chan?" he asks while following me.

"Hair bands, I usually like to keep my hair in pigtails," I grin as I find the kind of hair bands I want.

"You will look cute with pigtails," I turn and see Ruka-kun covering his mouth in surprise, his face glowing red. I chuckle at him and rub his hair, "thank you, my mommy and daddy also say that," my smile falters as I think about my parents, but I quickly cover it up by laughing and telling Ruka I was all done with my shopping.

As we walk down the streets together, passing all the glowing and flashing screens on the buildings, I would "ooh" and "awe" at all of it, causing Ruka to laugh beside me at my reactions. When we got back to where the café was, I stop and smile at him, "thank you for your help today, I really appreciated it."

"Wait are you leaving already?" He looks a bit panicked.

I chuckle a little, "mhm, I can't stay out long."

"Can we hang out again?" His question startles me.

I don't want him to be suspicious, "sure thing! But I'm not sure when so I will just see you around ne?"

He hands me my items slowly, I suddenly felt ten times heavier, I guess it showed on my face cause Ruka laughed and offered to walk me home. _NO_

"Heh no thank you, really, I had so much fun today and it's all thanks to you," I lean forward and peck his cheek, it felt really warm. I smile at his blushing face, "see you soon Ruka-kun!" I call out before walking off.

.

It was difficult carrying everything back to the house, and it hurt even more when the weight strained my back causing me pain. When I finally got back to the house, I was carefully quiet as I placed the groceries in the kitchen and the package on his table stand.

 _I think he is still asleep, phew…_

It was now 1pm, I really wanted to go back outside and wander around but it's not worth getting the whip. When I finish putting all the groceries away I reach into my pocket for my hair bands, but I don't feel anything? _I must have dropped them, dang, I would have to go back another time to buy new ones, sigh._

Not wanting to be inside, I decide it should be okay to hang out in the front yard, closing the door quietly behind me, I walk towards the tree on the front yard, it's pretty big so I decide to climb up and sit on a wide branch.

I breathe in and let go, _today has been a great day so far…_ I smile thinking about everything I've seen today and the new friend I've made…

(A/N: the song she sings is Keep holding on by Avril Lavigne)

 _ **You're not alone**_

 _ **Together we stand**_

 _ **I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**_

 _ **When it gets cold**_

 _ **And it feels like the end**_

 _ **There's no place to go**_

 _ **You know I won't give in**_

 _ **No I won't give in**_

 _Mom, dad, Hotaru…I swear to you, I will be okay…_

 _ **Keep holding on**_

' _ **Cause you know we'll make it through**_

 _ **We'll make it through**_

 _I promised you I was going to be strong…_

 _ **Just stay strong**_

' _ **Cause you know I'm here for you**_

 _ **I'm here for you**_

 _ **There's nothing you could say**_

 _ **Nothing you could do**_

 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

 _I am beyond scared here, but I will make it through…_

 _ **So keep holding on**_

' _ **Cause you know we'll make it through**_

 _ **We'll make it through…**_

 _I just…I just want to see you again…are you both okay..._

 _ **So far away**_

 _ **I wish you were here**_

 _ **Before it's too late, this could all disappear**_

 _ **Before the doors close**_

 _ **And it comes to an end**_

 _ **With you by my side I will fight and defend**_

 _ **I'll fight and defend…**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah..!**_

 _I love you mommy and daddy…I won't give up, I will come see you again…_ tears fall onto my cheeks…

* * *

 **Strangers POV**

 _Hn.  
_

 _I can't believe those crazy fangirls, because of them I lost Ruka, how annoying._

I don't even know where I am, last time I was with him we were near a bookstore in the city, then a group of crazy fan girls started chasing us, I didn't even notice at one-point Ruka was no longer by my side and I had ended up in some sort of neighborhood. _Hn._

I kept walking through the neighborhood trying to find my way out, I'm not going to admit I got lost cause I'm not.

… _augh I'm lost._

My stomach grumbles.

Great, now I'm hungry too. Tsk.

When I reach a different neighborhood I see a park, and an ice cream man, _I'm saved._

I ask the man for a soda and a bag of chips before heading off to a tree climbing to the top to enjoy my snack.

It's a nice day after all, I will find Ruka eventually, he can handle himself for now. I keep relaxing on the tree, soon falling asleep.

.

"Kyaaa! Higher daddy higher!"

A high-pitched voice wakes me up from my nap, I look down and see a father pushing his small daughter on the swings. Hn. _How long was I asleep for?_ I check my wristwatch, it's 1pm already, dang.

I hop off the tree and continue walking down the streets hoping to find something familiar to lead me back to the city.

 _ **So keep holding on**_

' _ **Cause you know we'll make it through**_

 _ **We'll make it through**_

Huh? What's this singing? I continue walking up ahead, the voice getting more clearer.

 _ **Just stay strong**_

' _ **Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

 _ **There's nothing you could say**_

 _ **Nothing you could do**_

 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

I'm pretty sure this is where I hear the voice, but I don't see anyone, I look around more and spot a girl in a tree. _Monkey._ She's crying, why?

 _ **So keep holding on**_

' _ **Cause you know we'll make it through**_

 _ **We'll make it through**_

I cross the street and hide near the neighbors bush careful not to get seen, she really has a great voice, but I wonder why she is so sad. I can't get a good look at her; a thick branch is blocking my way.

 _ **Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna change,**_

 _ **Nothing's gonna change destiny**_

 _ **Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**_

 _ **Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..!**_

Why am I even spying on a girl, once she gets a look at me she will scream "kyaa" and be like every other annoying fan girl I have tsk. I want to leave but for some reason I want to stay and listen to her voice. _Hn._

 _ **So keep holding on**_

' _ **Cause you know we'll make it through**_

 _ **We'll make it through**_

 _I wonder who this girl is?_

 _ **Just stay strong**_

' _ **Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**_

 _ **There's nothing you could say**_

 _ **Nothing you could do**_

 _ **There's no other way when it comes to the truth**_

She stopped her sniffling, I see her figure stand up on the branch, her back towards me. _How did she know red was my favorite color_ , I chuckle to myself. The breeze blows, and I watch it flow through her hair…a brunette…

 _ **So keep holding on**_

' _ **Cause you know we'll make it through**_

 _ **We'll make it through…**_

 **CRRAAAAACCCCKKKKK****

I look closer, the branch breaks off the tree sending her falling down, _that looks like it hurts_.

"Kyaaa that hurt" the girl sniffles again rubbing her back, I notice her stiffen up, strange, she didn't land on her back?

 _Polka dots._

When she got up the breeze flew past her lifting her skirt, giving me a peek at her childish underwear.

I didn't get a chance to see her face or catch her name, tsk not like I was going to go up to her and openly ask, that would be stupid. I watch her walk back inside her home, I get up from my hiding spot and begin my walk again to find my way out of this ridiculously confusing neighborhood.

 _She did have a nice voice…_ what am I doing? Stop thinking about some childish polka dotted panty girl.

I finally make my way out of the neighborhood and back into the city, "oi Ruka!"

My blonde friend turns around surprised and runs up to me looking extremely happy?

"Oi where have you been, I've been looking for you forever," lie, but hey he doesn't have to know that.

He smiles sheepishly at me, _why is he so happy_ , "sorry Natsume, I got distracted."

"Ruka why did you blush." He looks surprised that I obviously noticed, hn, who wouldn't, he is basically grinning ear to ear like a love-sick puppy.

He sighs defeatedly but smiles once again.

"Well I ran into this girl-"

* * *

Ruka and Natsume have made an appearance! ho ho, interesting...

Thanks for being patient my lovelies!

The next chapter will be updated in two days, I'm not sure if I will have 1 or 2 chapters updated in that time but we shall see :)

Till next time(:


	9. Chapter 9

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 9**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to post a chapter, my boyfriend has been sick, so I've been pulling in more hours at work so he can rest home. I love that man to death but he can sure exaggerate being sick as if he is dying lol**

 **I've been working on the next 2 chapters after this one, I just need to revise them :)**

 **Thank you so much for being patient with me!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

 **4 months later- December**

 **Natsumes' POV**

"Hey Natsume, want to head into the city with us today?"

"Why would Mr. I'm-so-cool-and-mysterious want to go with us anyway, he probably wants to stay with his precious sakura tree," the idiot chuckles, I notice Ruka hit the back of his head, what a good friend, I smirk.

Without glancing up from my manga, I feel the idiot sit down beside me, "come on man, don't you want to go, we can stop by the book store," he tries to say convincingly. I plan to go anyway but no way with that idiot, he will only give me a headache with his dumb jokes.

I glance up a little from my manga and notice Ruka looking faintly down, I inwardly curse and stand up from my spot, noticing his change in behavior to a happier one. Every chance we have he has been wanting to go to the city and I know why.

"Thank you Natsume" he smiles at me.

"Hn," I turn and begin walking with these two fellows into the city. To everyone around us, we look like a group of rebel kids with no care in the world, if only they didn't judge us they would know how innocent Ruka is, and how idiotic Koko was, but whatever let those imbeciles think what they want. I keep my hands shoved in my pockets as I lead us while the two follow around, our group seems shorter today, eh.

"Koko what happened to Kitsu today, he usually sticks to your side like glue," Ruka jokes playfully raising his eyebrows.

The fellow suddenly burst out laughing, both me and Ruka looking stupefied at his outburst, "h-h-he" he wheezes through his idiotic laughter, Ruka slaps his back and shoots Koko a questioning look.

 _How long does it take to answer a question_ , annoyed I kick his leg, "well?"

He makes a pouting face, "your so mean Natsume," he places a hand over his heart acting wounded, _idiot._

"Kitsu was held back by Narumi-sensei for winter break since he forgot to turn in a week's' worth of homework" he chuckles, "I told him not to get so caught up in his new game, but he did and ignored all his work, so now he is stuck at school for the break," Koko laughs again.

I'm not that surprised, but what does surprise me is that Koko was actually smart enough to actually do his own work, the world must be coming to an end.

Ruka shakes his head in disapproval and pats Koko's shoulder, I chuckle under my breath and continue walking ahead.

"Does this mean Kitsu is being dropped to class B-2," Ruka asks curiously.

Koko stops walking and slaps his palm on his face, wearing a grim expression, _what could this idiot be so upset about._

My eyebrows scrunch up and I turn around and walk over to him and flick his forehead, "oi, what's wrong?"

He takes a dramatic breath, "I totally forgot!" he groans, me and Ruka exchange a confused look.

"About?" Ruka asks.

"Kitsu and I are BOTH being dropped to class B-2 this semester!" He literally drops to the ground in the sidewalk, in a busy walkway I might add, causing people to stare at us, _augh I hate being the center of attention._

I kick the idiot, "just get up, it's not a big deal, just study hard and you can join us back in class next year."

 _It's not that big of a deal anyway, no need to get so dramatic._

Ruka snickers, "don't worry Koko, it's not like we will forget about both of you," he says rubbing the idiots messy hair.

Koko looks up and grins at us, finally getting up from the sidewalk.

"Where should we go first" Koko chirps excitedly as he walks right next to me wearing his wolfish grin as if he didn't just create a scene in the middle of the street. Why do I hang out with him again, he is just bound to give me another headache.

"Can we stop by the café?"

I turn my head back at Ruka and knowingly smirk at my best friend, only causing him to blush, "not for that Natsume! I'm…I'm just thirsty," he pouts, causing me to chuckle at him.

I enjoy going to the city, my favorite bookstore and occasional hangout café shop is here, but what I hate about it is the crazy fangirls who will spot us and chase us down, it's absolutely frustrating.

While walking I spot the crazy fangirl president walking out of a store turning our way, _fuck_ , immediately I shove Ruka into the nearest store leaving Koko alone, _he can fend for himself_ I smirk.

"Natsume what was-" I cut him off and point outside the glass window near the door, Koko got captured my Sumire, _damn that was fast_. We crouch down and move a little closer to the window to overhear their conversation, only cause we don't want Koko to tell her where we are, _tsk that would be annoying._

"Don't be stupid Koko, I know your with them, now where are they hiding!" she screeches loud enough that me and Ruka flinch and cover our ears, _tsk stupid fangirl_. I peak up and notice Koko nervously laughing at her, _he better not give in._

"Attention shoppers, we will be having a discount sale next Sunday on all items!" the announcement surprises me and I then realize I pushed us into a clothing store…a girls clothing store… _shit._

I look around examining my position and much to my relief no girls can see us since I happened to push us behind a counter, I release a sigh of relief, it would have been a hassle if we got caught.

I turn back around in time to catch Sumire clutching Koko by the collar lifting him off the ground, he looks like he is about to piss himself, I want to laugh at his ridiculous face, but I decide against it, I glance at Ruka beside me and he is also amused by this.

"Koko don't lie to me! As the president of the Natsume and Ruka fan club I have a right to know where they are!" I flinch at her stupid declaration of that nonsense club, just reminds me how dumb all girls are.

"Why would I tell you, instead why not hang out with me, I can treat you to some ice cream," Koko wiggles his eyebrows, making him look ridiculous, causing Sumire to turn light pink and scowl at him.

Ruka pushes his hand against his mouth tight, letting out silent fits of laughter, I smirk, _leave it up to Koko to say something ludicrous-_

"Excuse me," a gentle voice rings in my ears softly, I turn around and it's a…girl? _Well duh Natsume you're in a girls clothing store_ , I scowl. What's what that ridiculous pixie haircut and those thick glasses covering her face, _ugly_.

The said girl, looks down to where I'm squatting and points to something near me, I give her a what-do you-want glare, _stupid speak up_.

"Um, your blocking…this clothing counter…and I need to get…something from there…" she whispers softly barely enough for me to hear, my eyebrows furrow.

"Look little girl, I'm busy here, come back later," I tell her nonchalantly before turning around back to the scene outside.

I hear her puff and feel her finger stab into my back shoulder, annoyed I turn back around and see her glasses pointing downward a little off her small nose and her eyes glaring at me, she has some interesting color eyes, I catch myself from dazing into her eyes and shake it off.

"You rude jerk, you are in my way, I asked you nicely already so move," she grumbles obviously annoyed at me.

Before I have a chance to tell this little girl something, I feel Rukas' hand on my shoulder, "what's the problem here?"

He looks from me to the ugly girl and back towards me with a confused look.

I turn back towards the girl, she looks surprised when she saw Ruka. Tsk maybe she is a fangirl.

"Um…uh…nothing never mind," she says before turning and walking away.

"Who was that?"

"Like hell do I know, some ugly girl with a crush towards you maybe."

"Natsume don't be mean, she didn't pounce at us like most girls do so I doubt it."

I glance back to try and find that girl, but she must have disappeared somewhere into the store.

Tsk.

My best friend laughs, "looks like Sumire kidnapped Koko as her hostage," I smirk. "What would you know, that idiot can be useful for something."

"Do you think we will ever see him again," he laughs shaking his head, an amused grin on his face.

"Like hell do I care, come on Ruka let's get out of here," we head out the store and head towards the café.

* * *

 **At the cafe**

"It's not funny Natsume, it's been about four months since I've seen her, it's like she disappeared into thin air!"

I take a sip of my tea, "Ruka, I don't get it, why do you care so much about that girl?" I honestly have no idea why he is so caught up with it, he should have gotten over her by now, hell he doesn't even know her last name.

He takes a long look outside the window at the booth we are at before turning back towards me, "She was different, she was kind and I…I want to be her friend," I catch his slight blush, _friend huh._

I don't see the fascination with girls, no I'm not gay, it's just we are still young, what 8-year-old boy has girls on his mind right now anyway. Hn.

"What about you Natsume?"

I shake my head, "what do you mean, what about me?"

He looks disbelieving at me, "well what do you think, have you ever met a girl who caught your attention?" His curious eyes are staring intensely at mine, causing me to divert my eyes elsewhere from his seriousness.

This question does make me think back to when I saw that polka dotted panty girl, her voice caught my attention, as well as her childish underwear. No I'm not a pervert, I just find it hilarious.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen her in a while, but then again I haven't been looking anyway so what does it matter, I wonder…if I should take a stroll through the neighborhood again, only cause I want to see the playground again, yeah that's it…

Realizing I was still deep in thought, I turn my attention back at a grinning Ruka, _shit_. He smiles knowingly at me and grins again, great now he is going to think there is a girl that has caught my attention. I sigh inwardly.

We continue chatting at the café, talking about the new semester of school starting after this month, his pet rabbit, and some new mangas' I've read.

After some time, Ruka and me say our goodbyes, I walk towards a similar neighborhood, trying to find a certain brunette monkey sitting on a tree, and to my avail I don't see her, I grunt in disapproval before turning back on the sidewalk and begin walking towards the way I came from.

As I turn the corner, I spot that rude brat from the store walking into the neighborhood that I'm just leaving from.

I stop to stare at her from across the street, her pixie haircut really makes her look like a gayish boy, and those thick black frames basically cover her whole face; _ugly_. I look down at her hands and she has two different kinds of bags, makes me wonder if she ever bought what she was looking for.

What she is wearing though catches my attention, it's winter and yet she is wearing a skirt and no jacket, well she is wearing a long sleeve, but in this weather and of course the snow, you would have to be an idiot to go outside wearing that. I scoff, stupid girl, probably trying to look cute by not wearing pants, _moron_.

I recall how she didn't ogle me when we first met, it was interesting since most girls stop and stare and try to get my attention, but she didn't…instead she got mad at me hm.

 _Eh whatever_ , I turn my head back around and walk out of the neighborhood. _Damn it's cold._

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

 _Stupid jerk._

I huff in annoyance walking back to the house. _What was Ruka doing with a guy like that anyway._

I haven't seen him since that first time, ever since then I haven't been allowed outside, it was part of my "training".

I've really missed him and our talks, I was so surprised to see him in that store though, I wonder what he was doing there. _Sigh, he didn't notice me, but I shouldn't be shocked about it, I mean, I literally look like someone else…he probably thought I was just an ugly kid._

A strong breeze pushes past me, _it's…it's so cold_ I shiver and increase my pace wanting to get back and get warm. I had a jacket, my daddys' jacket, and once winter started, I wore it, but Jii-chan took it and said he wanted it.

I cried that day, he took something precious that belonged to my daddy…and now whenever I see Jii-chan wearing it, my heart aches, it hurts even more since I couldn't fight for it, he would have whipped me again if I argued.

I continue my pace, trying to push out the thoughts of being cold. Things have gotten more terrible these past few months, Jii-chans' drinking got worse; he is always drunk now, and a drunk Jii-chan gets more angry and scary.

One night while I was in bed, I heard loud stomping out my door, I pulled the sheets tighter around my body, the door flew open. And standing there was Jii-chan with a bottle in his hands, reeking of the smell of beer.

He didn't even say a word, not a single one, and he threw his glass bottle down at me hard, shattering against my body, some drops of the drink spilled over me and my blanket. I tried so hard not to move, not to make a sound, trying to become invisible to him.

So I laid there covered in beer and shards of glass waiting for him to leave, after some time he finally does, slamming the door behind him.

The second I heard the door close, I started crying, too petrified to move, I was so scared…

Ever since then it has become a habit of his in the middle of the night.

Another horrible habit he started was yanking on my hair; wrapping it around his fist, when he got mad or displeased at something I did, he pulled my hair and would lead me to the unsatisfied spot that wasn't cleaned enough, or to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

I got creative though, I could avoid this, so I cut off all my hair; making me look like a pixie hair boy. I didn't want to at first, my long hair made me look like my mommy and I wanted to hold onto that, but I gave in, I no longer cared as long as Jii-chan didn't get a chance to yank my hair roughly anymore. At first he got pissed and whipped me but soon forgot about it since he was always drunk.

I wrap my arms around my body causing the bags to sway behind me and hit the side of my back, I flinched but kept my arms wrapped around me trying to warm me up, _almost there._

My glasses started to get misty and covered in snowflakes, I bought these glasses awhile back, not cause of my vision, I bought them to try and cover my face. They were large over sized squared black thick frames that made it hard to see the top half of my face clearly, casting a shadow.

That was the point, to cover up the few cuts I had and my gloomy eyes. I had thought how sad I was back at the orphanage when I first got there, but being here, this beats it by a long shot. I have never felt so unloved, depressed, and lonely in my life. _I'm living a nightmare._

Finally reaching the house, I head inside up to my room. The warm air in the house allows me to finally relax. Jii-chan was in his room asleep, so I took the chance to go through the clothes I bought. I was told to buy more long-sleeved shirts and pants.

He gave me some money to get a couple of clothes for school…SCHOOL! I was so excited when he told me, I'm going to be starting after winter! He told me it was a school called "Gakuen Alice."

 _I'm finally going to have a place to escape to…_ it's all I can think about! But of course he reminded of the rules if I ever told anyone how I'm treated I can say bye to ever seeing my parents again.

My parents…I haven't seen them in forever, he hasn't said when I can see them, but I hold onto it, the chance to see mommy and daddy again…

I finish putting away the clothes, they aren't fancy, in fact they are very plain, a little girl should be wearing cute clothes like dresses, but I can't, not anymore; I need the long sleeves to cover my scar and my whip marks.

But just having new clothes is more than enough, I touch my short hair and curl a strand, _I'm no longer Mikan Yukihira…_

I walk to my nightstand and grab the papers that had the information on it about the school and reread it.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice…Mikan Sakura…arriving spring term…attending Elementary school building…fourth grade…elementary division divided into three sections B-1, B-2, B-3 based on academic performance…your child will be placed in B-2…student has chance to advance into B-1 next school year if grades improve…free student lunch card approved…look forward to having your child attend this school year with us…please have child arrive early to collect her books from the office…signed Elementary School Principal Kuonji."

 _Oh my gosh oh my gosh! It's really going to happen_ …a giggle escapes my mouth, I feel so excited! The smile on my face radiates this warm feeling throughout my body, I know I should feel nervous about the chances of getting in trouble, but I'm just too overjoyed to think straight!

 _Maybe I will make new friends! Ooh I wonder if their music room has a piano! It's been forever since I've played! I'm so excited!_

I run to my mirror and start brushing my pixie hair, _how should I place it,_ I try different ways but they aren't my style, I just settle on leaving my bangs the same and leave the rest flat on my head..

Walking over to the calendar, I check how many more days until school starts, 10 more days till January 2nd _…my birthday is the day before school! I'm going to be nine years old already…_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback:**_

" _Happy Birthday Mikan!"_

" _Happy birthday my little princess!"_

 _Mommy and daddy cheer walking up to the table I'm sitting at, placing a pretty pink princess cake in front of me, it's so beautiful!_

 _I feel so happy, tears drip onto my cheeks._

" _Oh no honey don't cry silly girl, it's your birthday!" Daddy says sitting beside me, kissing my teary cheek. I pout but giggle, "you're right daddy," I say smiling up at his loving face._

 _I feel mommy sit beside me and pull me into her warm embrace, kissing my forehead, "happy fourth birthday my beautiful girl…" mommy says squeezing me even tighter, I feel daddy place his hand on my back, the warm touch of his palm makes me feel at ease._

 _I pull back and grin at both my loving parents, and learn towards the lit cake, "what are you going to wish for baby," I turn to look at daddy and then at mommy, beaming, my heart full of love I tell them my most precious wish._

" _I wish for mommy and daddy to stay with me forever." I blow out the four candles and sit back in my seat, mommy and daddy are looking at each other, their eyes look like they have tears in them._

 _I reach for a napkin and pat daddys face and then mommys face, they both look surprised at me, "you both had tears, I was only helping," I say smiling at them._

" _You're so smart and caring baby girl!" daddy says squeezing me in his arms._

" _We will always be with you Mikan, mommy and daddy will be here with you every day," mommy has more tears in her eyes, I see her reach across from me and grip daddys hand._

" _Forever and always…" daddy whispers to mommy._

" _Always and forever…"mommy says silently with tears in her eyes._

 _They both close in and hug me on both sides, I sink into their warm embrace letting them kiss each of my cheeks causing me to giggle, "it's a promise" I finish._

 _ ****End of flashback**_

* * *

 _ **(A/N: I recommend listening to "Not about angels – by Birdy" right now)**_

I clutch my pillow tight, "it's not fair."

My body shakes, once the first tear broke through the rest fell hard, "it's not fair!"

My heart feels like it's going to burst through my chest, my face burning up and as much as I try to take deep breaths, I end up crying out again even more; my chin trembles, "I want my mommy and daddy."

It hurts so much…

Why did they have to leave me alone…

I push my face deeper into the pillow, sobbing uncontrollably now, I can't stop it anymore, it just…it just hurts too much…my heart hurts…it's torture!

I grip my head; fingers dig into my scalp and I release a silent scream, letting go of everything, suffocating… the tears falling down, my chest hiccuping through each breath I try to take, failing every time..

The tears trickling into my mouth, tasting the saltiness… I throw my pillow on the ground and allow myself to fall onto the floor, not caring about the ruckus I'm causing.

My fists pound onto the cold wooden floor, my teeth clench, holding back something between a sob and a shout, _I JUST WANT TO SEE THEM!_

I keep punching the floor, silently screaming, until after some time, I start to lose my strength and my punches slow down, and I begin to feel totally empty.

The pain came in massive strikes, minutes of sobbing later left me pausing, trying to recover into short breaths before finally I feel nothing, I feel hollow.

I cuddle myself onto the floor and lie there, letting my heart try to calm down, as I lay quietly in the cold, I shut my eyes and let darkness take me.

* * *

How did you enjoy the new chapter?

I look forward to reading the comments you leave :)

Till next time...


	10. Chapter 10

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 10**_

* * *

 **Hello everyone! (:**

 **I was up all night revising this chapter to get it out to you all as soon as possible!(:**

 **I can't wait to know how y'all liked it so leave a comment!**

 **Also I'm currently working on the next chapter, but it will be a few days since I'm having a little authors block, but no need to worry!**

 **Enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **January 2** **nd** **\- First day of School**

 **Normal POV**

"Here are your books, your student lunch card, a map of the school…hmm what else am I forgetting…oh yes! Here is your schedule," the woman chuckles "can't forget about that huh," she laughs to herself before handing everything to the new student.

"And if you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask me, do you have any questions for me now?" She looks expectantly at the child.

"Yes…does this school have a music room…"

"Of course we do silly, the music room is open every morning and after school, during breaks and lunch. It is first come first served though," she chuckles.

"I have two more questions if you don't mind," the child asks shyly.

"But of course! Go on then, ask away!"

"Is the music room open now and is there a piano…" the student asks hopefully.

The woman begins to think, "It should be open yes and a piano…hmm, I believe we do!" She smiles triumphally. She looks down at the child and smiles at her small frame and her cute shy smile, _what a lovely girl_ she thinks.

The girl beams, "thank you so very much Ms.?"

"Ms. Eriko" the woman adds.

The girl giggles, "thank you Ms. Eriko-san!"

The woman watches the young child run off out the office door, "enjoy your stay at Gakuen Alice Ms. Mikan Sakura-chan!" the woman yells out.

Mikan walks the hallways of her new school trying to find her locker, "it should be near here…" the young girl talks to herself…"ah here it is!" she smiles opening her brand-new locker and placing all her books inside.

She looks at her schedule, and memorizes the classes in order, _it's a good thing every subject takes place in the same classroom or I might get lost._

It's still very early, 7am to be exact, and just like the letter, Mikan did arrive to school early, a little too early. There were hardly any students walking around _, this might be a good time to find the music room_ she thought excitedly.

As the young girl guides herself to the music room with much help of the map given to her, she observes her new surroundings.

She was in the elementary school building, and it was humongous! When she was walking to school that morning she was in awe at the three gigantic buildings that were beside one another, the distance space between each though was a length of a football field.

There was more to the school than just those three buildings, but she had only focused on making her way to the office to get her things.

"Here it is!" she shouts victoriously, before opening the music hall door to peek inside, no one is here.

When she walks in she notices six different rooms in the music hall, above them is a sign "PRACTICE ROOMS."

"I wonder where they have the piano," the brunette says, walking over to each door, opening them to check which one contained a precious piano. Finally after opening all six door she pouts in disapproval.

"Where could it be hiding…"

"Maybe Ms. Eriko-san got it mistaken," she grabs her bag from the floor and turns to leave when she spots out of the corner of her eye one final door, it was to the side hidden in a dark corner of the room.

She drops her bag in a nearby chair and makes her way to the door, gripping the door knob, she turns it and opens the door, inside is a beautiful wooden grand piano, with many carvings on the sides. She turns to lock the door before walking over to the piano.

Mikan walks over and lets her fingers wander the magnificent carvings details…they are so eccentric…the flower patterns…the angels grouped together…the feathered fans…everything about it screamed play me.

The girl carefully seats herself on the stool and guides her fingers across the keys…ever so slightly pressing into one…the room filling up with the deep rich rise and fall of the dramatic volume of the strings coming to life and dying off, it vibrated through her.

Mikan could no longer resist. Taking a deep breath, positioning her fingers, she begins to sing.

 _ **(A/N: The song Mikan is about to play and sing is "Simple plan by Astronaut , covered by Sara mcloud")**_

 _._

 _ **Can anybody hear me**_

 _ **Or am I talking to myself**_

 _ **My mind is running empty**_

 _ **In the search for someone else**_

 _ **Who doesn't look right through me**_

 _ **It's all just static in my head**_

 _ **Can anybody tell me why**_

 _ **I'm lonely like a satellite…**_

 _._

Mikan lowers her head, closing her eyes, takes a deep breath before letting go and allowing herself to flow with the music.

 _._

 _ **'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**_

 _ **Sending SOS from this tiny box**_

 _ **And I lost all signal when I lifted off**_

 _ **Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**_

 _ **Can I please come down, come down**_

 _ **'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round**_

 _ **Can I please come down…**_

* * *

 **Natsumes POV**

 _Damn it Ruka, where are you?_

I scowl leaning against the elementary building entrance doors. _What is taking him so long_ , he asked me to come to school early to help check on the animals in the schools shelter, and he is the one showing up late, _you got to be kidding me, tsk._

I could have slept in more, _not like I would anyway_ , but if you're going to ask me to come to school early to help you, then the least you could do is show up on time. _Hn_. Baka Ruka, he better have a good excuse.

While waiting my stomach starts to grumble.

 _Tsk, great._

I walk inside and focus on finding the cafeteria, since it's early I might not run into any crazy fangirls.

 _Damn why did this building have to be so big._

I turn a corner and begin walking past the music hall.

 _ **I'm deafened by the silence**_

 _ **Is it something that I've done**_

 _ **I know that there are millions**_

 _ **I can't be the only one who's so disconnected**_

 _ **It's so different in my head**_

 _ **Can anybody tell me why**_

 _ **I'm lonely like a satellite…**_

 _._

 _This voice, it sounds so familiar. Where have I heard this voice before…_ I stop my walking and open the doors to the music hall, _huh no ones inside, I could have sworn-_ I spot a backpack on a chair, _so someone has to be here._

 _._

 _ **'Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**_

 _ **Sending SOS from this tiny box**_

 _ **And I lost all signal when I lifted off**_

 _ **Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**_

 _ **Can I please come down, come down**_

 _ **'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round**_

 _ **Can I please come down…**_

 _._

 _It's coming from that door, hmm._ I walk over to the secluded door and lean against it to hear better. _I know I've heard this voice before but from where augh._ Whoever it is, they really know how to play the piano.

 _._

 _ **Now I lie awake and scream in a zero gravity**_

 _ **And it's starting to weigh down on me, whoa**_

 _ **Let's abort this mission now**_

 _ **Can I please come down…**_

 _._

 _That voice, it's that girl! The monkey from the tree! She comes to this school?!_ How come I've never seen her around before though? Maybe she's been in class B-2… I sink into the floor and continue to listen. The music from the piano and the voice sound so in harmony that it surprises me.

 _._

 _ **So tonight I'm calling all astronauts**_

 _ **All the lonely people that the world forgot**_

 _ **If you hear my voice, come pick me up**_

 _ **Are you out there…**_

 _ **'Cause you're all I've got…**_

 _._

 _Funny how an idiot polka dotted panty girl can sound so…refined_. I silently chuckle at the irony, _why am I even listening to her anyway_. I begin to get up but something in her voice stops me, I freeze-

 _._

 _ **And tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut**_

 _ **Sending SOS from this tiny box**_

 _ **And I lost all signal when I lifted up**_

 _ **Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot**_

 _._

 _She sounds so…heartbroken._ I hear the music hall door open, but I disregard it, and keep my focus on the voice. _Who is this girl?_

 _._

 _ **Can I please come down**_

 _ **'Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round**_

 _ **Can I please come down…**_

 _._

She stopped singing, I take the chance and get up from my crouched position and begin turning the door knob.

"There you are Natsume!"

The voice startles me and causes me to jump back.

I turn at the laughing figure, _tsk._

"Oi Ruka, where have you been, I got here on time, waiting for you to show up, you know that's rude huh." I say grouchy at his sudden intrusion.

He tilts his head to the side and looks confused at me, "why are you in the music hall?"

Ignoring his question, "how did you even know I was here?"

He walks closer towards where I am, "when I got to the school and you weren't here, I asked a couple of guys who were seated in the hallway, they said they last saw you walk in here."

"Now are you going to answer my question, why are you here, you usually hide out at your sakura tree?"

He looks puzzled at me as I walk by him towards the door to leave, "it's nothing Ruka, come on let's get something to eat."

I walk out the door and wait for Ruka to follow behind me.

No way in hell am I telling him I was purposely listening to a girl sing. _It's a shame though, I didn't get to properly get a glance at polka dots. Maybe another time, hn._

Ruka steps beside me and looks at me questioningly, "Natsume-."

"Hn."

"I apologize for making you wait," he smiles apologetically, I grin back towards him.

"It's alright, you owe me breakfast though," I chuckle as my stomach slightly growls again.

He lets out a laugh, "sure thing, but after we check on the animals." _WHAT_

I turn to scowl at him but he doesn't meet my eyes, instead he has on a grin and begins walking faster, _oh no you don't._

Ruka makes a run for it down the halls, _like hell_ , I chase after him.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

Inside classroom B-2, the students are all talking about how their winter break was, which students had advanced to class B-1 and which students got demoted to their class.

Class B-2 are the students whose grade point averages are below 80, they are known for causing a ruckus in class, not caring about their classes reputation or what their teachers think of them. They aren't exactly delinquents, just over excited trouble makers.

In the back of the classroom, hiding in a corner by a window is a pixie brunette haired girl, hiding her face in a book she brought with her.

School has already started and their teacher still hasn't shown up, not like the students are noticing anyway.

"Aye Koko! Kitsu! Welcome back to B-2!" a group of boys say, greeting the two fellows who just walked into the classroom. A few girls with hearts in their eyes smile at them, going unnoticed by the two boys.

Koko reaches behind his head to ruffle his hair, "awe did you all miss me that much," he teases reaching over to one the boys; playfully flicking his cheek.

The guy shoves Koko into Kitsu, "no way man, we just knew you both would eventually come back to the 'lesser intellectuals'" the guy says making quotation gestures.

The group chuckles, "how did you both even manage to get bumped to B-1 anyway," one of the guys asks.

"Yeah did you cheat on a test of something."

"I bet they just snuck in and blended"

"Maybe they blackmailed a teacher into letting them in!"

The group of boys roar with laughter at the suggestions being thrown around.

Kitsu looks to Koko, both grin stupidly and point to their noses, "se-cr-et," they say stretching out the word.

Just then an older man, with a scruffy white beard enters the room, without glancing towards the class, the group of boys stay standing to the side, not noticing him.

"Get to your seats," the mans voice booms causing the students to scurry to empty seats, Koko and Kitsu make their way towards the back of the class, sitting beside a quiet Mikan.

"The seats you are sitting in will be your assigned seats for the rest of the year, so I expect you all not to swap or move to other seats understand."

Mikan notices the two guys beside her exchange goofy looks at one another before getting up and swapping seats with each other, unbelievable she thought, of course she gets seated next to trouble makers.

She keeps facing front towards the teacher who didn't witness the exchange between the two boys.

"My name is Mr. Hashimoto, I will be your history and English teacher. Let's begin."

* * *

Four class periods have passed and it was time for lunch.

"Okay class, I expect you all back in this room right after lunch for your next teacher, you're excused," then Mr. Hashimoto left the room, some kids leaving right away after him towards the cafeteria.

Mikan was busy putting her books and journals back in her bag when she felt someone tap her shoulder, when she looked over, it was her seatmates giving her wolfish grins.

"Who are you," they ask the dorky looking mikan.

"M-my name is Mikan," she says shyly to the two boys tilting her head down.

The one with the slanted eyes claps his hands together, "oh you're a girl!" He begins to snicker, "well hello!" Kitsu exclaims while slapping the girls back in acknowledgement, unknowingly to him though, causing Mikan to flinch from the pain.

"Ne aren't you going to eat," the boy with the spiky dirty blond hair, and wide grayish-blue eyes asks her making a wide cheerful smile.

Mikan looks questioningly at the two unsure to answer.

The two boys shake their heads chuckling then each move to grab one of mikans arms and hoist her out of her seat, tossing her forward.

"Well now that you're up let's go eat!" Kitsu explains excitedly.

Mikan turns back towards the two and smiles shyly, her glasses tipping down off her nose, revealing her shining amber-brown eyes, and whispers an okay to the two boys who are surprised at her bright eyes and cute smile. They wonder why she hides her eyes behind those glasses.

"You need to laugh more," Kitsu jokes locking his arm around Mikans left arm, Koko steps beside her, locking his arm into her right arm, "don't you know life is better when you're laughing, so let loose four-eyes!"

The three students with their arms interlocked toddle down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Want to hear a funny joke?" Koko asks eagerly turning his head towards Mikan and Kitsu.

"Koko we already know you're a joke!" Kitsu says bursting out laughing at his idiotic comeback, unknowingly shaking Mikan with him since his arm is locked around hers.

Mikan looks up and smiles, "I thought his birth was the joke, and he himself is the punchline," she whispers, but loud enough where both boys hear her.

They both smile wide at the brunette, "that's what I'm talking about!" Kitsu cheers, Koko also cheering beside her, "nice one! You are going to fit in just fine with us," he nods victoriously.

"By the way, since you didn't even ask, which hurts," Koko says acting wounded, "my name is Koko, and that idiot is Kitsu, at your service Mii-chan" he says grinning like a Cheshire cat causing Mikan to feel comfortable and happy with her new friends.

* * *

 **At the cafeteria**

"Kitsu you dope!" Koko snorts, "food is supposed to be eaten!"

He slaps Kitsu beside the head, "Mii-chan help me out," Koko says laughing.

Mikan looks over from her tray and smiles at the two jokesters messing around, Kitsu was playing with his food; making a dam out of his rice and filling the inside with his drink, while Koko kept swatting his friends hands away from the food.

A teacher comes over to their table and scolds the two boys for causing a ruckus, they just smile wide and nod their heads eagerly, the teacher thinking they understand turns to leave, when the teachers gone Koko shoves Kitsu; "baka" he says laughing, causing Kitsu to return a playful push back, thus leading towards a shoving contest with the two, both laughing as if it's the most funniest thing in the world.

"Are you both brothers?"

They turn their attention towards Mikan who's looking amused and curious at them, "nah, we are just partners in crime," Kitsu grins.

Koko claps his hands together and moves over to Mikan, sliding his arm around her shoulder "don't listen to him Mii-chan, he can't keep on denying our brotherly love for one another," Koko winks, "how would you like to be sister Mii-chan, eh?"

Mikan pulls back startled by the out of the blue question, she was speechless. It was a very sweet gesture, the kindness of these two overjoyed her.

She startles Koko when she pulls him in for a tight hug, Koko not sure why she is being so emotional about it keeps his arms limp to his sides for a while, "I would love to," Mikan says speaking up, still hugging Koko, causing him to blush a little at her choice of words.

He feels Mikan warm up to him in their hug and he slowly relaxes into it himself, hugging her in return now; wrapping his arms around her back, he gets confused when he feels her stiffen from the contact but pushes it aside.

"Ehem," Kitsu says looking clearly upset, "what about me" he crosses his arms and begins tapping his foot impatiently, causing the other two only to laugh at him.

Mikan and Koko open their arms and indicate for Kitsu to join in, which he does happily, the three hug each other wearing the widest smiles on their faces, "welcome to this idiotic family Mikan!," both boys cheer loud.

Causing the rest of the cafeteria to witness their display of affection in front of everybody; some with curiosity, some fangirls sneer in anger, other boys curious as to why the two class goofballs are hugging an ugly dork.

The trio pull back grinning wide at one another, Mikan can't help but think about the exciting adventures she will take place in with these two trouble makers.

* * *

 **After school**

The bell rings and in all three school division buildings, the students begin their drive home, their walk or wait to get picked up.

The trio walks out the elementary doors, "want to hang out with us? We can introduce you to the guys," Kitsu says.

Mikan politely declines saying she needs to go straight home, "come on Mii-chan, it won't hurt if you stay out a little late," Koko pushes further. If only they knew Mikan thinks depressed. She puts on a cheerful smile and declines yet again, "maybe another time!" She waves before dashing back to the house, not wanting to get in trouble.

Kitsu shrugs his shoulders and turns around noticing a group of familiar faces, "there you guys are! So did you miss us!"

Both boys walk over to their group of friends, waving like lunatics towards them, "don't worry my loves, we shall rejoice with you all next year," Koko says dramatically, placing a hand over his heart while holding one of the guys hands in his, the guy soon pulling his hand away from Koko.

Most of the group laughs at the idiot, "it's great to see you jokesters again, class is real quiet now that you're gone," Ruka jokes.

To Rukas side are the rest of Koko and Kitsu's friends; Natsume, Yuu and Mochu. These six boys are the elementary school heartthrobs, some middle school girls also fangirl over them too.

* * *

 _Natsume Hyuuga is the group leader, with short jet-black raven hair and piercing red eyes. He often wears an angry and stern expression; especially towards the fangirls, he comes off cold towards everyone who isn't his friends. Even so, everyone respects him cause of his cool attitude_

 _._

 _Ruka Nogi is Natsumes best friend. He has blonde hair that parts in the middle and shining light blue eyes; girls at the school call him a prince. Unlike his best friend, Ruka comes off as kind and calming; he tries to be polite to the crazy fangirls, always showing his patience with them._

 _._

 _Tobita Yuu is the class representative of class B-1. He has large brown eyes; wears glasses and short dirty blond hair that lays flat on his head with his bangs swaying to his right. He is very kind-hearted towards everyone; his dorky look makes him appear kawaii towards most girls._

 _._

 _Mochu is a loyal companion of the group. He has short light black hair and brown eyes. He comes off stoic to people who aren't his friends, but when with his friends he comes as a jokester with Koko and Kitsu but not as much._

 _._

 _And Koko Yome and Kitsuneme are the groups mischievous trouble makers, always goofing off. Both are constantly wearing cheerful smiles, even though they aren't the smartest in their group. Some of their fangirls admire them for their pranks and funny attitude._

* * *

"Who was that guy we saw you talking to?" Yuu asks the two boys. Koko and Kitsu glance at each other sharing a look before bursting out into a roaring laughing fit. They move beside Yuu and each pat one of his shoulders, Yuu looking so confused.

Both trouble makers shake their heads and tsk their friend, "we thought you were supposed to be kind Yuu, we are disappointed in you Mr. Class Representative," Koko says mockingly shaking his head in disapproval.

Yuu's puzzled look increases both boys laughter, "we weren't talking to a guy you meany, that was a g-i-r-l," Kitsu says spelling out the last word, causing Yuu to blush from embarrassment trying to utter an apology.

"You can't blame him though, that was one ugly girl," Natsume comments, his hands stuffed in his pockets, looking uninterested.

Mochu nods his head in approval.

"Come on Natsume, don't judge someone for their looks," Ruka scolds.

"Hn."

Mochu interjects, "why can't we judge someone for their looks, when everyone else is always judging us?"

Finally calming down Yuu decides to speak up, "but everyone who comments about us is always a positive one, saying something mean about someone else's looks is rude."

Mochu shrugs, and glances over at the two grinning idiots who haven't spoken up yet, "what are you two snickering about?"

Ruka looks at them too, "who was she anyway."

"Our sister," they both say.

The group looks confused at what they just said, how can they have a sister when they aren't even brothers.

Looking annoyed Natsume speaks up, "you idiots, both of you aren't even related to each other."

This only causes Kitsu and Koko to embrace in a ridiculous hugging stance, "Kitsu what does he mean we aren't brothers," Koko says theatrically.

Kitsu places his hand on Koko's cheek, "in my heart you will always be my brother!" He dramatically cheers, playfully slapping Koko in the process.

Both boys laugh at their groups disgusted and confused faces, "we adopted her," they finally say.

The two boys noticing how their group sweat-dropped at that continued to explain.

"She sits with us in class, her name is Mii-chan."

The two fellows smile, "we wanted her to meet the group but she had to hurry home."

"Why did you both adopt her?" Mochu asks incredulous, the rest of the group also found it strange for those two to add someone new to their group, or even so to call her their sister, how close could they have gotten on the first day of school?

Kitsu shrugs his shoulders as if it isn't a big deal, "she's quiet."

"Also not like most girls, when we talked to her she didn't gawk at us," Koko says.

"She also made a funny joke about Koko," both boys laugh at the memory of earlier.

The rest of the group glance at each other unsure how to comment, but they shrug it off, "maybe next time then," Yuu smiles.

Ruka nods encouragingly smiling as well, "we can meet her another day."

"Are we going to go play games at my house now or what," Mochu adds, the guys all agree and begin walking towards their friends house.

* * *

There you go!(:

Please leave a comment and let me know what you think!

Till next time my lovelies...


	11. Chapter 11

Bring me back to life

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **Hello Everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry for the very late update, lots of things have been going on and I've been feeling so guilty about making you wait .**

 **Here is a new chapter, leave a comment and tell me what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

* * *

 **3 months later – April – Friday.**

 **Normal POV**

A bothered Koko and Kitsu glance at each other worriedly before getting up and walking towards their teacher.

"Sensei," Koko begins causing the teacher to glance up from his laptop.

"Mikan's been gone for almost a week, is she okay?"

Mr. Hashimoto glances at the two boys.

"She is fine, her grandfather had informed the school she will be gone for a few days, so it's nothing to worry about," he says moving his attention back to his laptop.

Both boys turn and walk away looking unconvinced, they were for sure something was wrong.

Last week both boys had caused a disturbance in class, resulting in all three of them getting in trouble; in result, them having stay late to clean the classroom.

The two didn't really care, but Mikan was beyond scared, at first they thought she was just upset about getting in trouble, but she had begged the teacher to reconsider, she had tears pricking her eyes, she kept saying that there was no way she could stay after school, she seemed afraid about all of it, but the teacher told her no.

They had stayed an hour late after school and the whole time Mikan wasn't acting like herself, she just kept mumbling incoherently. The boys felt really bad for getting her in trouble; they didn't mean to.

Ever since meeting Mikan, they have grown incredibly fond of her, she really was like a sister to both of them. It didn't take long for her to open up; she would laugh and joke with them in class, and they always had lunch together.

She never did have a chance to hang out after school but it didn't bother them. When they were around her they were very protective; especially when some of their annoying fangirls had started to bully her; they would step in and defend her.

The two boys would also joke with her about her ugly glasses and ridiculous hairstyle; they never meant any harm; she knew this and would laugh with them.

So seeing her like that, they wanted to try and make up for it; they tried making jokes to make her feel better but nothing worked, when they had finally finished, she hurriedly said bye and dashed out the school doors; sweating tremendously.

Since that day they haven't seen her in class and had a sick feeling in their gut that something was wrong.

.

* * *

 **After school**

Their group has noticed that the two goof balls haven't been themselves lately and found it extremely unusual, even Natsume was curious as to why his two idiotic friends weren't smiling.

They were all hanging out by the sakura tree after school, observing the two fellows sulking; lying on the grass.

"Ehem."

"Are the both of you okay?" Yuu asks concerned.

Silence.

"Do you want to hang out at the arcade today?" Mochu suggests.

Silence.

"I got this new comedy movie, we can all see it," Ruka recommends.

Crickets.

 _Damn_ they all thought.

Natsume startles the three when he jumps down from the tree and walks over to the two guys, kicking their heads.

"Ouch!"

"Natsume you bully!"

Kitsu and Koko both sit up and rub their aching heads, looking annoyed at Natsume whose standing in front of them.

"What is going on," Natsume says.

The two boys look at each other and bow their heads.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he kneels down and pats both their heads, "really guys, what is wrong, " he asks concerned.

He didn't want to ask in the first place, but the other three weren't getting anywhere with Kitsu and Koko, and deep down he really cared why they were so upset, so for once he swallowed his pride.

"It's Mii-chan," they both utter.

 _Who?_ Natsume thinks _, oh that ugly girl in their class, the idiots 'sister'._

"She hasn't been to school in a week and we are worried about her."

Ruka and Yuu exchange concerned glances, "maybe we can go visit her at her house, see if she is okay?" Yuu offers.

Kitsu and Koko shake their heads, "we don't know where she lives, we think we got her in trouble."

The group asks them why they think that, and the two boys tell them what happened that day in school. After explaining everything, the group begins to think about it, they have no idea how it could be related.

"Maybe it's just a coincidence guys, don't worry, wait till Monday, she might be in class," Ruka says smiling at his two friends.

The two jokesters let out a small smile and nod, everyone else feeling relieved now.

"I'm hungry!"

"Let's go get some pizza!"

Koko and Kitsu both shout high spirited, the group smiles and all agree, and begin their walk into the city.

.

* * *

 **Monday**

 **Mikans POV**

"Listen here you little brat, if you come home late again, I'm going to break more than your arm, you understand!" Jii-chan sneers at me while I'm prepping his breakfast.

My body fidgets a little and my bottom lip quivers, I meekly nod my head, "yes sir," he looks at me disgusted; his eyebrows furrow as he narrows his eyes at me before stomping away.

A chill ran down my spine as I stayed frozen there, my right-hand fiddling with the strap of my arm sling.

"Hurry with my food damn it! You're going to be late for school!"

I scurry back towards the stove and hurriedly finish his food; placing it on his table in the living room. I run to get my backpack, carefully swinging it onto my right arm and leave the house.

 _It's only 7:20am, I have time to get breakfast at school,_ I increase my pace, finally reaching the school.

When I walk into the building, I notice a bunch of stares on me; a few of them look at me disgusted, I drop my head; letting my bangs cover my face and scurry down the hallway fast, avoiding the glances thrown at me. _Why do they have to stare at me…_

"That hairstyle is so gross, hasn't she ever heard of a hair stylist."

"How ugly."

"I can't even tell if that's a boy or a girl"

"Why are Koko and Kitsu friends with her again?"

I continue rushing down the hallway, trying to make my way towards the cafeteria, I keep my head down; not wanting anyone to see the tears pricking my eyes. _Why does this ha-!_

"Ouch," I cry sharply, my left arm shooting with pain, _what happened?_

"Idiot."

I turn my head towards the stern voice, _it's that jerk from the store!_

He rubs his head, giving me a pissed off glare; shooting daggers at me; if looks could kill. I'm caught off guard by the intensity of his ruby red eyes, _what an interesting color._

"Watch where you're going moron," the harshness of his voice brings me back to realization as I watch as he begins to stand up, dusting off his clothes, and begins walking away.

 _THAT RUDE INSENSITIVE JERK!_

Huffing in annoyance, I look down at my position and I'm sprawled out on the cold marble floor, I carefully scoot towards a locker; leaning my back into it, wincing from the pain.

My left arm is killing me, _I wish I had medicine…_ I glance down again at my arm sling, making sure it didn't break, much to my relief it's fine.

I decide to forget about eating now and just sit here, I don't have the energy to get up. Ignoring everyones' stares at me, I lean my head back into the locker and close my eyes; focusing on pacing my racing heartbeat.

"Excuse me…" a low voice says.

My eyes dart open, greeted by a pair of sparkling blue eyes, _Ruka…_

He smiles warmly at me, his eyes dancing with curiosity, "are you okay, you seem to be taking a nap in front of my locker."

A blush radiates onto my cheeks _how embarrassing_ , my eyes dart away from his, "I'm sorry," I mumble softly and scoot over to the next locker.

He chuckles before squatting down, "it's not a big deal, maybe next time I will leave you a pillow to rest against instead of this hard metal," he playfully jokes; chuckling.

Causing me to smile gently at him, _thank goodness my glasses cover my face, I don't want him to notice me._

His smile widens, "what's your name?"

 _I…I don't want to tell you…_

He looks expectantly at me, I bite my lower lip, "my-my name…is-"

 **RINNGGGGGG****

The piercing sound of the school bell rings loudly, _phew, literally saved by the bell._

"We better get going to our classes before we get in trouble," he reaches his hand out to me, I look at it unsure.

"Let me help you, don't want you to strain your arm huh."

I slowly place my right hand into his, the warmth of his palm radiates in my hand, I smile gratefully at him as he helps me up; pulling me off the cold floor.

"Here."

I turn as he reaches down and picks my bag off the floor for me, sliding it onto my free arm, "be careful," he smiles at me before running off down the hall, mixing in with the rest of the students making their way to their classes.

 _Ruka is so kind,_ I smile at how kind he is; helping me up, _unlike that rude jerk who didn't even offer._

A boy runs past me, nearly bumping into me, "I can't be late" I hear him mumble.

 _Oh shoot I'm going to be late!_ I shake my head, how forgetful am I _sigh_. I race down the hallway towards my class.

.

* * *

Walking in, I quietly make my way to my seat in the back and sit down; sliding my backpack onto my desk, I'm about to open my bag when I just realized, I can't use my left hand to hold my bag in place, _oh darn._ It's going to be difficult not having my left arm to help me, I let go an exasperated sigh of defeat.

 _Where's Koko and Kitsu?_ The two seats beside me are empty, I've been wanting to see them all week since I've been gone.

The classroom door slams open, I look up and grin. _What's that saying? Speak of the devil and the devil will appear?_

"MII-CHAN! WE MISSED YOU!"

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LITTLE SISTER!"

I laugh as both of them run dramatically down the desk isle towards my direction; ignoring the bodies they are pushing past; soon flinging themselves onto me, I wince from the pressure they are putting on my arm sling but ignore it.

 _It's so great to see them again!_

"Hi Koko, Hi Kitsu," I greet them beaming. Laughing as they release me from my hug and watching their expression change from excitement to confusion.

Kitsu points to my arm and asks worriedly if I'm okay, Koko squints his eyes as I watch him stare at it, I squirm a little from their stares.

"I just had an accident," I give them a small smile, _'accident' that's funny…_

"Ne Mii-chan, what kind of accident?" Koko asks as he looks at me up and down, as if checking that's the only part of me that's injured.

 _I was pushed down the stairs..._

"Oh it was all my fault," I laugh a little, "I was running down the stares in my house and I tripped and fell down. Don't worry it's only a fracture, the doctor said it should heal in a few weeks," I smile encouraging at them.

 _I don't want them to worry about me._

I notice them exchange glances at one another before each giving me a careful hug, "we missed you," they both say, my heart races causing my face to blush a little, "I missed you both too!"

I ruffle Kokos' hair with my free hand and smile at my best friends, I almost forgot how wacko they are. I watch as Koko smiles from the gesture and takes my hand into his, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting it go.

"We came up with so many jokes and no one to tell them to!" Kitsu bursts out, Koko nods his head eagerly.

I giggle at them, "are you both really that lonely," I tease.

Kitsu suddenly jumps on the desk, startling me, and poses like superman; flexing his arms on his waist, popping his chest out and sticking his head up high, _he looks absolutely ridiculous_ , by now everyone in the classroom is staring incredulously at him.

"Never!" Kitsu declares loudly, grinning widely like an idiot, "lonely isn't even in my dictionary!"

The few students in the class who overheard him started throwing rolled up pieces of paper at him laughing.

"Get off the desk"

"Kitsu you fool!"

"Who do you think you are"

I watch from under Kitsu as he blocks out their comments and just grins at Koko and me.

Koko and me both snicker at him, "I'm surprised you even have a dictionary," I tease again.

Beside me Koko bursts into a laughing fit; slamming his fist against the desk, roaring with laughter.

Koko adds on, "I'm amazed he even knows what a dictionary is," he hollers more from his seat, erupting in a huge laughing fit.

I glance back up at Kitsu and he grins at me before jumping off the desk, and begins slapping Koko's back, "baka breath" he says to his friend.

 _I'm lucky to have these two, I'm sure Hotaru would be annoyed at these two all the time, but I know that they would grow on her, I wish I could introduce them to her._

 _I miss Hotaru…_

"Class is starting, quiet down everyone!" Mr. Hashimoto says when he enters the class.

.

* * *

 **Lunch Time**

 **Normal POV**

"Let's go get our grub on!" Koko and Kitsu exclaim excitedly with lopsided grins, Mikan smiles playfully at them and shakes her head, "not today guys, I'm just going to walk around the school and explore more."

A protest wavered on both boys mouths, but decided against it, "Okay Mii-chan! Don't get lost, knowing you!" they chuckle before sashaying out the classroom, talking about Kitsu's new video game.

Mikan waits in her seat until everyone has left the classroom, when they are all gone she tilts her head back into her chair and allow her eyes to close from exhaustion.

A sigh of weariness escapes her mouth, _I'm so sleepy…_ pushing her body back in her chair till the front chair legs are a little off the floor, she swings her two legs onto her desk, getting into a better resting position.

 _A little nap won't hurt,_ she yawns and stretches her right arm moving it behind her head, leaving her left casted arm resting against her chest. Allowing darkness to take over, Mikan falls fast asleep, needing much rest.

.

* * *

 **In one of the classrooms of the Elementary School Division**

 **Normal POV**

In classroom B-1, the students are relaxing and chatting amongst each other; taking advantage of their free time, their teacher had been too focused on preparing the English exam and had allowed a free period for his students since they don't have lunch until after B-2 students did.

A group of girls were giggling in one corner of the room, taking occasional glances at the group of boys in the back who didn't care about the idiotic girls checking them out.

A few students in the front rows of the room had been studying for their next classes, while a handful of students in the middle of the room were just talking animatedly to each other or just relaxing in their chairs.

"Yuu can you come up here please," the teachers voice rings to the young boys ears as he closes up his study guide and smoothly gets up out of his chair, making his way up to their teacher.

"Yes Narumi-sensei?"

The teacher looks up from his papers and smiles at the student, "you're the only one I can trust to not take advantage of this, so can you please take this practice English exam over to classroom B-2's English teacher Mr. Hashimoto."

Yuu glances from Mr. Narumi down to the stack of papers in his hands, "no problem sensei, but may I ask why you are asking B-2's teacher about our English exam?"

The man chuckles and whisks his blonde hair behind his shoulder, "curious aren't we," he playfully jokes while leaning his chin into his hand that's propped up on his desk.

The young boy smiles slightly, "oh phooey, why can't you just have fun and stop being so proper," the man sighs disappointed shaking his head, _these children need to relax and take a chill pill around me._

Sitting straight back in his chair, Narumi hands the papers over to his student, "our class and B-2's class usually take the same exam, that way it's a fair challenge for both sets of students," he says with a dismissive wave, "off you go Mr. Representative."

Yuu nods in understanding and makes his way out of the classroom and heads down the hall with the exam papers firmly in his grasp, not taking any chance of letting anything happen to it.

 _If we are taking the same exam, maybe I can help Koko and Kitsu study,_ Yuu thinks excitedly in hope to have his other two best friends back in class with their group.

Walking down the halls, he passes the cafeteria and over hears a loud ruckus beyond the double doors, shrugging his shoulders he walks past them, not bothering to stop and see what's going on.

When he reaches B-2's classroom, he prepares himself before walking into a room full of students he doesn't know well, taking a deep breath, he knocks on the door twice, waiting for a teacher to come and greet him. But to his surprise no one answers, curiously he leans his ear against the door and is welcomed with complete silence.

 _Huh, why is it so quiet? Are they taking a quiz or something?_ _I better come back later…_ turning to leave, he stops himself, remembering the importance of delivering these papers to the teacher.

Pinching his nose in frustration, he squares his shoulders and opens the door; slowly pushing it forward enough for him to stick his head inside.

"What the.."

Darting his eyes inside the empty classroom, he steps back out to double check the room number making sure he wasn't mistaken.

 _Weird, where is everyone._

Taking a step back inside the classroom he checks his surroundings, spotting a student in the back of the classroom asleep.

 _Maybe I can ask him where everyone is at._

Walking down the isle of desks, he makes his way to the back, standing beside the sleeping student, he takes this chance to observe the fellow who is napping.

 _Wow I didn't know people like to wear big frames like those, I wonder why he chose such an odd pair to wear. He has such a small figure for a guy, he looks pale too, I wonder if he is sick, or probably just tired, considering that sling on his arm, having a broken bone can take the energy out of you…darn now I feel like I shouldn't wake him up…he looks peaceful…but I promised Narumi…uhhh…here goes nothing._

Taking a deep breath he leans close to the sleeping figure.

"Excuse me," he whispers close to the guys face, but apparently it was loud enough for the student to hear, cause the next second, the pair of eyes flash open in apparent fear, jerking their body out of their resting position, sending the student crashing backwards onto the floor with their chair, creating a loud smack sound in the deserted classroom.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!" Yuu gushes apologetically, rushing to the student sprawled onto the floor moaning in pain, dropping the papers in his hand onto the floor.

Tears begin prickling their eyes from the tremendous pain in their back and the throbbing string through their left arm.

Sounds of quiet whimpering fills the room, as the student lay on the floor as they try to hold their tears from the pain they were feeling.

"We need to get you to the nurse!" a panicked Yuu says shaking as terror crosses his face as he drops to the ground beside the student, accidentally stepping on their glasses that flew off the students face.

"-an…Mik…an" the student croaks, Yuu's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I'm sorry I don't know what you're saying," he leans closer to the student as he tries to examine him, his hands fumbling over the students body, trying to help him up off the floor ever so slightly, trying to be careful.

"My name…is Mikan," she breathes out between her clenched teeth holding back her tears, as she tilts her head up to meet the person trying to help her.

After hearing the student say their name, Yuu blushes from embarrassment for assuming she was a boy, he tilts his head up to apologize yet again, but freezes at the sight of her face.

A blush creeps across his cheeks as he stares into her glistening light brown eyes; tears prickling at the corners and her long lashes fluttering, as they push away the water droplets that hang on them _._

 _Wow…how could have I mistaken her for a boy…_

A noise escapes her mouth as she sniffles, drawing him back to reality as he realizes the girls eyes are burning right into his, she pulls back her right arm from him and watches as she pushes herself off the floor and begins to stand up.

"You can stand up too you know, I won't bite you," the girls voice whispers as she offers her right arm to help him up.

Yuu blushes from embarrassment, realizing he should have been the one helping her up; after all he did cause her to fall. Accepting her hand, she pulls him off the floor with ease.

Mikan clutches her left arm, that's still soaring with pain, "may I ask why you tried to scare me…" sadness clouds her face as she asks the young boy in front of her.

Tobita gives her an apologetic smile, bows his head quickly, before reaching to massage the back of his neck with one hand.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, I came by hoping to drop off papers to the teacher of B-2 but no one was here, " he stops and looks back up at her, she nods waiting for more of his explanation.

"I saw you in the back and thought maybe you could help me, I didn't mean for you to fall, please forgive me.." he says guilty as he shifts from one foot to another, hearing a slight crunch underneath him, paling as he spots part of her destroyed glasses under his foot.

"And I'm also sorry for breaking your glasses…" he says sheepishly.

Mikan lets out a frustrated sigh as she notices her broken glasses on the floor, _sigh now I need to get some new ones_ , _but it was an accident, I'm sure he didn't mean to._

She nods understandingly, plastering a warm smile onto her face.

"Accidents happen, it's okay, my arm just hurts, " she says indicating towards her cast, Yuu releases a sigh of relief, realizing he has been holding his breath in all this time.

Mikan points behind him, he gives her a look of confusion before following her finger to where it's pointed at, a scatter of papers all on the floor.

 _Oops_ Tobita face-palms.

She watches in quiet amusement as the boy scurries the papers all together quickly, "you can leave them on his desk facing down if you want, he won't return till after our lunch."

Yuu nods understandingly and places them there.

From the corner of his vision he spots the girls eyes shut close in pain for a quick second, trying to hide it from him, he opens his mouth to ask but she beats him to it.

"What's your name by the way, I don't think your in my class," she angelically smiles up at him, her smile radiating onto her scarlet cheeks.

 _So cute…_

Pushing his blush to the side, he clears his throat and smiles back at her.

"I'm in class B-1, my name is Tobita Yuu, but all my friends call me Yuu," he beams back at her, "what's your name again?"

He watches the girl walk towards him, he notices she has a little hobble in her walking but doesn't think much of it as she reaches him, she stretches out her right hand, "I'm Mikan Sakura," she lightly says; _her voice sounds so soft.._

Yuu kindly takes her hand in his and shakes it, "nice to meet you Ms. Sakura-chan, let me make it up to you by taking you to the nurses office so she can check out your arm," he says leaving no room for questioning.

She begins to shake her head no, but he tugs along her right arm out of the classroom into the hallway, he goes to check his watch, "you don't need to worry, your lunch doesn't end for quite a while, let's just go to the nurse and make sure everything is okay ne?" he turns back and smiles down at her.

A slight blush creeps onto her face, not use to the warm sincerity of another person since she only talks to Kitsu and Koko, she squeezes his hand slightly in agreement and allows a small smile onto her face.

"So Sakura-chan, why aren't you down at lunch with your class?"

Mikan slightly tilts her head down, "I wasn't hungry," she simply says, Yuu looks at her questioningly but shakes it aside.

"Two of my best friends are in the same class as you, maybe you know them?"

Mikan glances up to Yuu, tilting her head to the side, "I don't know, I hardly talk to anyone in my class," she instinctively reaches up to her face to adjust her glasses, realizing they were no longer on her face when she felt only her bare skin, drops her hand in the process.

"They wouldn't be hard to ignore, they are a bunch of goofballs, their names are Koko and Kitsu."

A tug on his arm stops him from their walk, turning around he sees her stopped in her tracks, with a small smile on her face.

"They are my best friends," she whispers.

Yuu not able to hide his confused and surprised expression causes Mikan to giggle a little, using her free hand to cover her chuckles escaping her mouth.

"I apologize for laughing," she begins.

"No I'm the one who should be apologizing, I didn't mean to look so startled," Yuu interrupts.

He grins before explaining, "I've known those two since we were in first grade, it's just that they've never had a girl as their best fri-" Yuu pauses as he begins to just realize something.

 _That girl they have talked about before, the one who they called their sister, it's Sakura-chan!_

Mikan looks puzzled when Yuu suddenly stopped talking, _he looks like he is in his own world, I wonder what's on his mind._

"Mii-chan."

The name startles Mikan, "That's what they call you right, Koko and Kitsu call you Mii-chan?"

Yuu looks at her expectantly, and sees her nodding her head in agreement, "mhm, they even call me their sister sometimes," she chuckles again.

He lets out a hearty laugh, surprising her, his face flushes as he begins to shake hands with her once more, "it's so great to finally meet you!"

Mikan stares confused at him, not sure what to think.

"They talk about you so much, we have been wanting to meet you, but they say you always go home straight after school so we never got a chance to meet."

"This is amazing Sakura-chan, you really make those two very happy!" Yuu exclaims in great excitedness causing her to blush.

"They really talk about me?"

Yuu nods his head, "Yeah, and when they mentioned you as a sister it had us all startled, but I can see why they befriended you, you seem very nice."

 _They really talked about me, Koko and Kitsu are so sweet, I'm lucky to have them as my friends._

"Maybe we can be friends too Sakura-chan?"

Her eyes darted wide; sparkling with surprise but eagerness, as she childishly nods her head up and down, giving off a dazzling smile. Since she was no longer wearing those hideously huge frames, you could see the crinkles in the corner of her eyes from her smile as they reached their way up there.

Giving her a gentle smile, he takes her hand back in his and heads back towards the nurse.

"Since we are now friends, I'm planning on helping Koko and Kitsu pass their exams so they can rejoin our group back in B-1, so I was wondering if you want to study with us, so next year we can all be in the same class?"

"I would love to, but I'm not allowed to stay after school," she says guiltily, "I appreciate you asking though."

Yuu places his finger on his chin as he begins to think of a way that she can join their study group.

 _Aha!_

"How about this Sakura-chan, when you three have lunch what if I teach you all then, I would have no problem getting permission to leave during that lunch time, and we can do it outside so you can still be able to eat?"

Mikan hears the hopefulness in his voice from his suggestion, _it does seem like a good idea, it won't be after school so there is no way I could get in trouble…_

"That sounds amazing Yuu! Thank you so much!"

She pulls his arm in and gives him a half hug, causing the young boy to turn his head sideways; hiding his slight blush, "n-no pr-problem."

"Here we are! I don't know why, it feels like it took us forever to get here, " he says sheepishly, standing outside the closed nurses door.

Glancing back at his watch, his eyes widen in horror, _I've been gone so long!_

"I'm so sorry but I have to leave right now, I've been away from class a lot longer than I had thought, please be safe and I will talk to you soon!"

She waves back at the young boy running down the halls in the opposite direction from where her classroom is.

Tucking a short piece of hair behind her ear, she hugs herself, and turns her feet around and begins her walk back to her classroom, away from the nurses office.

 _I now have four friends_ , she smiles to herself, _I may have lost my glasses but I gained a friend._

.

* * *

 **After lunch back in classroom B-2**

As the students begin gathering back in the classroom, a few glance at the student in the back of the room whose staring outside the window. A few curious students stared hard at the student as if trying to concentrate on an answer to a math problem that was way too complicated.

Not thinking much of it, they all eventually shrugged it off and went back towards their seats, not long after, two noisy fellows entered the room with their playful laughter as they talk about their little food fight with one another earlier.

"Hey Mii-" they both stop as they near her; staring at her, their voice catches her attention as she turns towards them away from the window, her brown eyes shining brightly as she stares back at them with a smile.

"How was lunch?" she kindly ask the two as they walk closer to their seats.

"Mii-chan, you're not wearing your glasses?"

"You look so cute Mii-chan!"

Mikan blushes, "guys please lower it down, no I'm not and it's not a big deal," she whispers.

Koko pulls up his chair besides her and sits down, inching closer to her, examining her face, _she looks a lot different without those ugly glasses, she looks more cute, but…ah I can't put my finger on it, but she still looks tired, she has dark bags under her eyes._

Kitsu walks over to her other side and sits on her desk and begins examining her as well, _it's a good thing she got rid of those glasses, but she looks so tired now that I can see her eyes more clearer._

While these two are staring at her, Mikan is fidgeting in her seat from their intense gazes, _this is why I wear glasses…I don't want them to figure something out…_

Finally getting annoyed of it, she swats both of their heads from behind, bringing them back to earth, "please stop staring at me, it makes me uncomfortable," she huffs in annoyance, pouting at the two.

Koko and Kitsu chuckle and ruffle her hair, "sorry sister, we were just thinking, you do look a lot nicer without glasses though," they smile at her, "but maybe you should sleep some more, you look very tired," they suggest.

Mikan nods her head and gives them a small smile, "I will, thank you for caring."

 _If only they knew…_

"Oh yeah! Koko, Kitsu!" she exclaims.

Both boys turn questioningly at her, "I met one of your friends while you both were away at lunch, his name was Tobita Yuu, he seems nice"

"He offered to tutor us three on the exams during our lunch so we can all join class B-1 together!" she says excitedly, her face beaming.

Both boys cheer, relieved that they won't have to try so hard now, Mikan chuckles watching them both high five one another in celebration.

"Heck yeah!"

"These exams are going to be a piece of cake now Mii-chan!"

"Yuu is super smarty pants, if anyone can get us three to pass, it's most definitely him!"

"Woohoo! Mii-chan you got to come with us after school to celebrate now!"

Mikan gives them a sincere smile, "I'm sorry guys but I can't, but please have fun okay!"

Both boys wave a white flag of defeat.

"Okay okay but promise we can eventually?"

The look on both of their faces; they were practically begging, she didn't want to hurt their feelings…

"I promise" she says; holding back how guilty she felt to the two for lying.

They both give her a wolfish smile and begin animatedly describing their little food fight earlier in the cafeteria.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading my new chapter!**

 **Leave a comment and tell me what you think!**

 **I'm currently working on the next chapter right now**

 **Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bring me back to life**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

 **A/N: Here is a new chapter! I made it longer than the previous chapter so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **And thank you so much** **Etoile Polaire** **for your encouraging and kind words! I appreciate you for reading my fanfiction!**

 **Please leave a comment everyone and tell me what you think!**

 **ENJOY! :D**

* * *

 **End of the School day – Classroom B-1**

 **Normal POV**

"Alright class before you all leave, final exams will be next month, so remember to study hard if you want to continue being in this classroom," the teacher pauses to wink at his students as he does a twirl for them in his pink tutu.

"Cause I know how much you all love me as your teacher!" he gushes, causing most of the students to inwardly puke.

"And for those students looking for extra study time during school, please see me and I can set you up with a tutor or a private space for you to study in during school hours, that's all for today!" Narumi-sensei finishes, blowing a kiss towards his students who wince in disgust at their teachers feminine behavior.

The three boys in the back of the room, gracefully walk up the isle to their friend Yuu, "oi you joining us today in a game of basketball at my house?"

Yuu nods in acknowledgment to Natsume, Ruka and Mochu, "not today guys, I have something important to discuss with sensei," he says apologetically.

Natsume pats Yuu's shoulder before walking out the classroom, followed by his other two friends who wish Yuu a good luck before leaving the classroom as well.

Packing up the rest of his books, Yuu makes his way to his teacher.

"Excuse me sensei, about what you said, I was wondering if you can reserve me a tutoring space, I want to help my three friends who are in class B-2 study so they can join our class next school term."

Narumi chuckles before searching through his papers, finally pulling out a blue form, handing it to his student, "you just need to fill this out as well as the names of the other students who you will be tutoring, and the times you wish to reserve the private space."

Yuu reaches excitedly to grab the paper, only to have his teacher withdrawal it back quickly, "nu-uh" Narumi says in a sing-song voice.

"Tell me Tobita Yuu, which students do you plan on tutoring?" he asks teasingly.

Startled but recovering quickly, Yuu answers back, "it's Koko and Kitsu and my new friend Sakura-chan from classroom B-2."

The first two names rung a bell in Narumi's head, since these two are in the same group Yuu is in, but the last students name, he never heard of her, _maybe it's a girl he likes! Our little classroom representative has a crush!_

Smirking wickedly at his young student, Narumi tsk's the boy, "you sly dog Yuu, who would have known," chuckling one last time, he hands the paper over to Yuu and shoo's him off, _I wonder what kind of girl he is crushing on._

 _._

* * *

 **Yuu's POV**

With that smirk on sensei's face, I didn't even want to think of what crazy things were going through his head _, I only have the intentions of helping my friends_.

A blush crosses over my face, as I realized that might not be the full truth for me wanting to help, in honesty, I just wanted to get to know Sakura-chan a little more, but still help out my best friends as well.

Walking out the classroom, I see a huge crowd.

 _Why are there still so many people in the halls, students should be on their way home right now…_

Glancing around, the crowd seems to be focused on one area, towards the front doors of the building, but what could be so exciting to cause all the students to still be here trying to get a look?

 _Maybe I should take a look to see if everything's okay…_

"Excuse me", I try to make my voice sound big, trying to push myself past all the tight wedged students, "Student representative! Let me pass please!"

The closer I force myself to where the big crowd is surrounding, the more I begin to hear about what's going on.

"She actually pushed her!"

"I saw that too!"

"Who does that dork think she is"

"Why are Koko and Kitsu helping out the freak?"

Hearing those two names, that gave me more than enough reason to start shoving past people, ignoring their cries of protest, I needed to see what was going on.

"Sumire, she didn't mean it, she wasn't looking," Kitsu chuckled light heartedly, swatting his hand in the air.

"She just bumped into you; that's it, it's not like she did it on purpose, even though she is a klutz" Koko laughs, playfully hitting Sakuras' back.

"It was no accident! She did it on purpose!" angrily cried a green dark-haired girl, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was just standing there and that-that freak bumped her ugly looking cast into me, causing me to fall," she says irritated, pointing an accusing finger at Sakura.

Around me the crowd begins to murmur in agreement, _oh great Shouda san please don't_ , I inwardly wince, knowing what power she has over some of the people.

I glance over at Sakura, whose hiding behind Koko and Kitsu, her face looks bleak as her eyes are darting everywhere, as if trying to find an escape, and fast.

"Ahem," I say as serious as I can, sizing myself up as I make myself stand in between both sides.

I glance over to Kitsu and Koko and they both flash me a thumbs up, grinning at me as they mouth "you got this."

"Shouda san, can you please consider that it was an accident on Sakuras' side, she probably wasn't looking and didn't mean to bump into you, please show kindness," I pause trying to think of something that will favor to her.

"She should show us all kindness by covering her face with a mask," Kitsu snickers 'quietly', resulting in Shoudas' eye twitching in obvious annoyance.

"Um, I'm sure if you do, I can report to Natsume how generous you were, especially since this incident also includes two of his closest friends as well…" I inch a little with a threat, since everyone knows not to mess with Natsume and his friends unless your asking for a death sentence.

I watch as she sweat drops, and clenches her fist, throwing a glare at Sakura, "ahem, I guess from the kindness of my heart, and as Natsume and Rukas Fan Club President, I can excuse this little brat."

She begins to turn away, but stops and turns her head back, squinting her eyes at Sakura, "but if you EVER cross me again ugly, Yuu or anyone won't be able to save you from the wraith of me," she taunts haughtily.

"You heard that Kitsu, her wraith of stank is going to haunt us," Koko snickers, earning a high-five from his friend, both earning one last glare from Shouda.

Flicking her hair to one side, she stalks off with her group out the building, sticking her nose up high, _phew…_

"There he goes again, calling off another fight, oh man.."

"We hardly see any action."

"Isn't the class representative so dreamy…handling such a scary situation…"

"I wish Tobita would stick up for me like that."

I try to hide my blush from the crowds chatter as they make their way out the building, I'm relieved nothing bad happened, I've seen how Shouda-san can get when she is angered and it isn't pretty.

Thinking about it gives me shivers.

 _I'm surprised I was able to stand up in this huge crowd, usually I get nervous and stutter._

"Yuu my man!" Koko hollers making his way over to me.

"Saved the day once again against the evil witch!" Kitsu jokes slapping my back.

I chuckle nervously, "you both just love causing trouble for me, hey wait a minute-"

Looking around, I just realized, _where on earth did Sakura just go?_

They both seem to realize what I'm confused with since they both begin craning their necks, looking around the halls as well.

"Where did she go?"

"Maybe she left her shoe, like Cinderella did at the ball, in an attempt to make it home?"

Apparently Koko thought the same thing as me as we both swing our heads incredulously towards Kitsu and his ridiculous comment.

 _What's with him and Disney references?_

"Wha- why are you both looking at me like that?"

We both shake our heads, "maybe she just ran out after the conflict ended, she doesn't like staying late remember baka," Koko says.

Kitsu shrugs his shoulders and starts sauntering out the school, us both following behind him out the double doors of the building.

"Yuu, want to join us at Mochu's?"

"Oh yeah, we need to discuss his birthday party coming up soon! We need to figure out where we are going this year!"

"Sadly I can't," shaking my head, "I have homework and study plans to work on, I will ask them about it later, see you both tomorrow!" I call out before turning the opposite way of them towards my house.

.

* * *

 **Mikans' POV**

 _Phew, I barely made it out of there._

Keeping my pace as I run as fast as I can to the house, I can't stop thinking about how I almost ended up in trouble again with Jii-chan if that permed hair girl had kept up fighting with me in the hallway.

 _I'm so relieved my three friends were there to stop her…I feel bad for not thanking them, but as soon as she left, I darted out the school building as quick as I could._

 _I will make it up to them later, I'm sure they will understand._

 _I can't believe though how she caused all that ruckus just cause I accidentally bumped into her, I tried offering her my free hand when she fell on the floor, but she just screamed as if I assaulted her on purpose! THE NERVE OF THAT GIRL!_

Running up to the house, I unlock the front door, and quietly step inside and close it as silent as I can.

Taking a peep into the living room, I'm relieved when I see Jii-chan sprawled out on the couch, covered in empty beer cans.

 _At least I won't have to hear him for a few hours until he wakes up, and demands me to clean up his mess…_

 _Okay first things first._

Running upstairs, I toss my backpack on the bed, I slip out of my long sleeve and pants with some struggle; since the sling is in the way and change into sweats and a tank top.

Flicking on the bathroom light, I run the cold water in the sink and submerge a tiny towel cloth inside until its all soaked up before turning off the water.

Pulling off my tank top, I reach for the soaked towel and squeeze out some water, trying to unfold it with my free hand; I hold one corner and swiftly swing the towel onto my back and adjust the other corner to spread out the cloth as much as I can. I wince from the contact as the towel rests against my 'punishment marks'.

"Aughh…." the pain subsides as I soon begin to feel a little relief now as the cold-water drips down onto my back; the droplets sliding down, making me feel at ease.

A few minutes later, I allow the towel to fall from my back as I reach my hand behind to catch it, this time I rub some ointment onto the towel and repeat the process until I'm done and change back into my tank top.

I walk outside my room and to the hallway closet to gather my cleaning supplies to begin my 2-hour cleaning routine of scrubbing the bathroom toilet, tub, sink and floor. Move onto the kitchen and wash whatever dishes he used earlier today, scrub the counters, toss the cans and bottles he left on the counter and floor, sweep up and mop.

Sadly now I have to be careful and make my way quietly in the living room to avoid waking him up, as I take my time reaching for each can on the floor and couch and gently place it into the trash bag, leaving only the one can that's on his chest.

Scrub the table, and swiftly sweep and mop the floor and make a quick escape to the kitchen to grab the trash bags and ever so gently opening up the front door to toss the trash outside.

With my chores all done, and it being almost 8pm, I make up way upstairs to begin my homework.

English and History is a piece of cake, Science takes me a little longer but I'm always able to get it done and understand it, but when it's time for me to start on my Math homework, I'm basically a lost cause.

"Why is this so confusing!" I shout without really allowing the words to escape my mouth, a silent scream is basically what it is.

 _Who came up with decimals and fractions in the first place, it makes no sense! Why is it asking me to convert the fraction of (7/8)'s into a decimal, like what's the point of it!_

So Math homework literally taking me almost an hour to finish, I pack up everything back into my backpack and make my way downstairs to begin dinner.

If Jii-chan isn't awake by now, he will usually wake up to the smell of dinner and wait in the living room for me to bring it to him.

I open the fridge and scan the very little food inside, making my way to the cabinet I try to see if I can use anything in their to use in tonight's dinner.

 _I guess it's going to be pasta with steamed broccoli tonight, since we hardly have any groceries left over from the past week and a half._

Even though I'm only nine years old, I've learned how to make a few dinners on my own, I don't mind it anymore since I've gotten the hang of it from reading a few books at the library on dinner recipes.

But, there are times when I crave my mommy's home cooked meals… especially when she would make us rice balls with salmon and chocolate lava cake for dessert…

 _I wonder how my mommy and daddy are…_

Finishing up dinner, I serve Jii-chan's plate with the most food and give myself very little, he says that he is 'obligated' to feed me, so I'm allowed to have the scraps while he gets to eat like a king and eat almost everything.

Walking into the living room, he indeed woke up from the smell of dinner, I quietly place his plate on the table in front of him as well as a 6 pack of beer, bow down and walk back into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

When I'm done, I take my plate upstairs to eat in my room, it doesn't fill me up, so I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow morning to eat breakfast at school, again.

I leave my plate in my room till the morning so I can wash it when I wake up as well as Jii-chan's plate, my morning chore.

Turning off my light, I walk over to the window and open the curtains, allowing the moons light to glow into my room.

I kneel in front of my bed on the floor and begin my prayers.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the lord my soul to keep, if I die before I wake, I pray the lord my soul to take. God bless mommy and daddy, God bless Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu, and God bless Mr. and Mrs. Yamada back at the orphanage. Please look after everyone whom I hold close to my heart, and please wake up my mommy and daddy soon, I miss them very much…amen."

Crawling into bed with Mr. Bear by my side, I'm careful not to lay on my back or my left arm; I decide to lay sideways, wrapping the sheets around me tightly and close my eyes, and hope to dream of a safe place; back in my parents arms… _goodnight_ …

.

* * *

 **Next Day**

 **Normal POV**

"Hear us out," Koko begs.

"It could be really fun," Kitsu pleads.

Mochu flicks his friends head, "how many times do I have to say it," he warns with a mocking smile, "there is no way in hell I'm having my party at a karaoke club," wincing from the thought of the idea.

On the side, Natsume, Ruka and Yuu watch with amusement as the two idiots pester their caramel coffee colored friend about HIS birthday party next week.

Massaging his temples, Mochu tries to find his happy place as he ATTEMPTS to shut up tweedle idiot and tweedle moron.

Koko and Kitsu drop to their knees and each clench a part of Mochus' shirt, "come onnnnnn" they nag, their eyes gleaming with tears as they pout.

 _Why does this have to happen to me,_ Mochus' face drains of all color as he grimly looks down at the two.

Glancing over his shoulder toward his other three so called friends, he begs them with his eyes to please intervene.

Knowing what their friends' look means, all three boys go back to being busy.

Natsume looks back down at his manga.

Ruka goes back to petting his bunny.

And Yuu buries his head in his book.

 _And they call themselves my friends…_ throwing his head back, he releases a sigh of exasperation.

"Oh please Mochu, we promise not to over do it like last time!"

'Last time' is the reason he does not want to go back to that place, especially with these two, let's just say, it involved an incident of a loud speaker, spilled fruit punch, firecrackers, tons of pink glitter and uncomfortable positions that shall not be named.

Finally giving in to his friends discomfort, Natsume stands up and gracefully walks over to the three, soon kicking both Koko's and Kitsu's head in the process causing both boys to retreat and hide behind Ruka and Yuu as they cry about Natsume being a big meanie, pointing accusing fingers at the fellow.

With a smirk, he pats Mochu's shoulder, "how about the arcade in town, I'm sure your parents will have no trouble renting the place out," he suggests.

With a grateful smile, Mochu nods in agreement, "yeah man, they even have a DJ booth and tables for us to eat!"

"But we wanted the karaoke club!" both idiots whine.

Ruka shrugs at this friends comment, "it is his birthday after all guys."

Nodding Yuu stands up and pats Koko and Kitsu on the head, "maybe another time guys."

Both goofballs pout but sheepishly smile again, "so does that mean it's all paid for!"

Mochu drops anime style, _do these idiots think I'm made of money!_

"No one likes a greedy friend bakas," Natsume interjects before making his way to the Sakura tree.

"Mou, I guess, but can we bring a friend Mochu Mocha," Kitsu asks using Mochus' hated nickname with an innocent smile.

With the tension in Mochus' neck chords visibly standing out, Ruka decides to step in before his pal blows off.

"Which friend?"

"Mii-chan of course!" Koko says giddy.

"Whose that again?" Natsume asks bored.

Face palming, Kitsu exclaims, "how many times do we have to go over this, it's our little sister."

"Who knew you were such the forgetful type Natsume," Koko laughs.

With a shrug and non-caring look, Natsume goes back to reading his manga.

"I woul-wouldn't mind if she also came," Yuu inputs shyly with a small smile.

"Yay! That's 3-1 so far!" Kitsu and Koko cheer.

"What about you Ruka, would you mind if Mii-chan was invited too?"

Glancing at their hopeful faces, "I wouldn't mind an extra person, but it's not up to me, it's Mochu's birthday remember?" He says calmly knowing these two keep forgetting about that one important detail.

 **Swishhh****

Just like de-ja vu, both tweedles are once again on their knees begging Mochu.

 _Why does it have to be me, ugh I don't even know this person, but if it gets them off my back…_

"Fine guys, but you invite her, no one else, I'm trying to keep my party close knit, just us," he grumbles before taking a step back, letting both boys fall forward.

Glancing at his watch, he sees that it's almost time for school to start, "guys let's get going, we have a few minutes left," with a nod, all boys get up from their positions and make their way back towards the school doors all except one.

"Oi Ruka, you headed to the animal shelter to drop off your rabbit?" Natsume calls over his shoulder as he continues walking back to the school entrance.

With a kind smile he nods his head, "I need to feed Usagi before leaving him there," he says as he turns around and walks in the opposite direction of his friends.

"Hn."

.

* * *

"So do you think you can come, it's next Saturday!"

Tilting her head to the side, Mikan debates the idea in her head, _I would love to, but the risk…I just can't._

Drumming her right hands' fingers on the cafeteria table, she smiles apologetically, "gomen, I'm not sure, but it makes me so happy that I was invited to your friends birthday!"

Her eyes shine with passion at the consideration of being invited, clasping Koko's hand in her free hand she gives him a little squeeze, "I would have love to come though," a warm smile plastered on her face causing the young lad to blush a little.

"Ahem," he coughs, craning his neck to the other side to hide the little splash of red on his cheeks, _why does her smile have to be so kind._

"By the way, whose birthday is it going to be anyway," she asks, releasing her hand from his as she goes back to eating her food.

Running his hand through his hair, he chortles, "it's our friend Mochu, when we asked him if we can invite you, he was more than thrilled!" Koko fibbed with a sly grin thinking it might guilt trip her into coming if the birthday boy wanted her there too.

And it almost worked.

Almost.

"Oh…" she whispers with a slight smile on her crestfallen face.

 _Oh shoot, plan backfired! RETREAT RETREAT!_

"But I'm sure he will understand!" Koko frantically says, waving his hands in the air, with a nervous chuckle he rubs her head, "BUT" he pauses.

"If you bring him a gift I'm sure he will understand!" He says with a wide smile, relieved at himself for making a smart recovery, only to glance down at Mikan and see her smile falter even more.

 _What am I doing wrong!_

Scrunching up his face, he tries to think of another save.

 _What kind of gift could I get him, I hardly have any money to spend on myself…I'm such a horrible person…_

With gloomy eyes, Mikan tries to think of something, anything she can do to show her appreciation to her friends' friends birthday.

 _But…Jii-chan is giving me money for groceries this weekend for our weeks groceries…maybe I can make him something!_

Glancing over at her dejected friend, she shakes his shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile, "Koko, does your friend Mochu like any sweets or something he loves to eat that's his favorite!" she asks excitedly.

Also getting in the positive thinking like her, he begins thinking hard, _what favorite food does Mochu like…what does Mochu like…what food does he get most excited about…Mochu…hmm…wait! Mochu…Mochu…I GOT IT!_

"MOCHI!" Koko shouts with a wide grin.

Startled from the outburst of her friend, she chuckles a little.

"Mochu's favorite food ever is mochi ice cream, I remember his grandmother used to make it for all of us when we were little before she passed away. Since his birthday was always near summer, she knew the ice cream would cool us down and it's also his favorite dessert!."

Smiling at the sweet memory of his friends grandmother and her delicious homemade sweets, he can't help but feel a little glum when thinking about the kind hearted woman and how they missed her terribly.

"They were always home-made; she would use all different kinds of ice cream for us! Right after school when we would go to his house, she would have them ready, said she was making them all morning just for us!" chuckling light heartedly at the fond memory.

Looking down, he notices that Mikan had placed her hand over his, her warm fingertips brushing against his own, he could feel the heat of her palm, making him feel relaxed from the touch.

With a gracious smile, she generously thanked him for the idea of a gift for his friend, instead of turning his head away from hers to hide the little blush, he squeezed her hand and returned the smile.

*In the back of her mind though, the whole time Mikan was wondering where Kitsu was, and during this whole cafeteria incident, Kitsu was trying to track down a chicken he saw outside, the whole time shouting, 'give me the golden egg!' as he chased the incredibly fast chicken all over campus.*

"I'm going to head to the library for the remainder time of lunch to find a recipe book! Would you like to join me?"

Finally remembering about his food, Koko began jamming his rice into his mouth hungrily, telling her "no twanks Iom gowng to fwinish eagting" each word coming out of his mouth sounding odd since he didn't bother to swallow his food while talking to her.

"Okay Mr. Pig," she giggled before heading out towards the library.

.

* * *

 **One week later – Friday**

 **Normal POV**

During the past week, Yuu had begun his tutoring sessions with Koko, Kitsu and Mikan outside the elementary school building during lunch time.

To say that it has been a breeze would be a complete and utter lie, it took young Yuu much patience to teach both idiots, especially when they were always getting easily distracted with messing with one another.

Teaching Mikan was a little easier, but when it was time for him to teach them Math, she was a lost cause. When trying to explain it to her, she would get upset and throw down her pencil or pull at her hair, usually ending in a loud screech of frustration. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Each lesson would end either in a spit ball war, a cry of defeat or on rare days, an actual understanding of the lesson that day.

Even though Mikan would get upset at the math section, she always appreciated Yuu's patience for her, always taking his time to re explain it as simple as he could to her.

It didn't help of course when Koko and Kitsu would mock her while she was already pulling at her hair trying to understand the problem, calling her 'idiot', 'moron' or 'buffoon'. When this would happen, Yuu would have to wait about 10 minutes until resuming lessons to give Mikan time to chase down and attack the two idiots for the name calling.

But they would always joke with her and apologize, saying she was actually cute, especially since she no longer wears those incredibly ugly glasses, always resulting in her blushing.

It was very amusing, the sound of laughter always resonated through the group, usually causing some heads to turn at the ruckus the four were causing outside.

The three boys had originally asked Natsume, Ruka and Mochu to join, but they all declined. Natsume and Mochu both saying they didn't want to catch idiot germs from Koko and Kitsu when they were trying to learn, Ruka was the one who respectfully declined saying he was just going to study with the others.

Since it was also almost time for Mochu's birthday, Mikan had been reading up on how to make his birthday present; mochi ice cream, the topic of how she will actually give it to him since she has never met the fellow is still an issue but that has been pushed off for now, since she has been focused on how to make mochi ice cream without screwing it up.

When she was given the grocery money, she was careful to buy dinners that were cheap but still edible for Jii-chan. But when it came time to decide what ice cream flavor to actually make him, she had no idea. So in the end she ended up buying the half a dozen sampler size box that had 6 different kinds of ice cream flavors packed inside.

The night before Friday, Mikan had everything planned out, the morning before she left school she had placed two 6 packs of beer in front of Jii-chan, and during dinner she had placed another 6 pack of beer before him. That night in his bedroom, he was past out; extremely drunk, he wouldn't wake up for hours.

Normally that much alcohol is dangerous, but she has seen first hand the extent of how much beer he can drink, so she knew it was okay and he would be fine the next day.

She needed the time to make Mochu's dessert and there was no way she could do that if Jii-chan wasn't intoxicated and knocked out or else he would have gotten mad and beat her again.

Taking her time, she rolled up each ice cream flavor into tiny mandarin sized balls; she had double chocolate, ripe strawberry, cookies n cream, mint chocolate chip, green tea and sweet mango.

It was amazing how each one rolled up in the dough would reflect its own color of that flavor being used, like the ripe strawberry mochi was pink and the mint chocolate chip was green.

It was exhausting work but non the less, it made Mikan happy for doing this for someone important to her friends, especially since this was a dessert the fellow cherished most.

She had hoped they would taste okay just like his grandmothers; she had put her heart into making each one and wished they would taste delicious.

That night, she finished closing off the dough around the ice cream and had put all the mochi's in the freezer for overnight. Washing off all her dishes, she made her way upstairs to bed; to rest with the few hours she had left.

In the morning, she had discovered Jii-chan was still knocked out, so after finishing up her morning routine and chores, she grabbed the container that carried the mochi gift and left the house.

.

* * *

 **At school**

 **Mikans POV**

I got here earlier than usual, but that's cause I needed to meet Koko and Kitsu, they were going to tell me who and what Mochu looks like so I can give him his birthday gift.

Smiling at the container carefully balanced in my hand, I drool a little wishing I could taste one.

Standing outside the building, I keep a look out for both of them, _they should have been here by now. I really hope they didn't forget._

By now, a few more students have started to arrive and I'm still standing here, getting tired each minute I'm having to wait.

 _Forget those two, something probably came up, I'm just going to have to ask someone if they know who Mochu is._

A sigh of weariness escapes my mouth as I wait for the next person to walk up the steps to the school so I can ask them.

The sound of a car driving off brings me back to realization as I spot a boy walking up the steps with an annoyed look on his caramel coffee colored skin.

 _Maybe I shouldn't ask him, he looks annoyed_ …glancing around I realize he is the only person in site and I don't want to wait much longer… _augh here it goes!_

Taking in a deep breath, I step forward.

"Excuse me," my voice comes off as a whisper, but loud enough for him to hear since he narrows his eyes down at me.

"What do you want," his voice sounds gruff from annoyance as he stares down at me hard.

 _Here it goes…_

"Can you please point me out to a student by the name of Mochu," his startled look causes me to stop but the silence allows me to go on.

"You see, I was invited by his friends Koko and Kitsu to his party tomorrow, but I'm not allowed to go…so you see," I shift nervously in my feet as he continues to stare down at me hard.

"I made him a birthday gift instead, so can you please help me, " my voice comes out like I'm begging, but I'm desperate.

When I glance up, his narrowed eyes have soften a bit, but are full of curiosity?

I watch as he cups his chin in his hand and stares me down, as if he is examining me, with a raised eyebrow he forms a half smile, "are you the idiots so called sister?"

 _How does he know that?_

Taken aback, I slowly nod my head confused.

"I'm Mochu,"

… _WHAT! I was talking to him all this time…how embarrassing_ …I start to feel my cheeks redden up.

Looking up from my lashes, I watch as he nods his head towards the box in my hands, "is that for me?" he asks in a low voice.

I meekly nod my head as I extend the box to him.

"Happy birthday," I softly say with a shy smile as he takes the box into his hands, "I hope you enjoy them," I say before running off inside.

 _God I feel so embarrassed, why did I have to run off like that, I bet he thought I was a lunatic! I blame Koko and Kitsu for not showing up on time, making me seem like a baka._

Face palming, I reach the music room and lock the door to the piano room, _at lease here I can relax, I hope that Mochu fellow enjoys his birthday present,_ I think with a smile.

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

"Uhhh.." the startled boy says scratching the back of his neck confused.

Shaking his head, he begins to walk off towards the sakura tree, _why did she have to run off like that? It's not like I was going to bite._

Glancing down at the box in his hands, he becomes curious as to what gift that odd girl gave him, all she said was I hope you enjoy them? So does that mean it's some sort of food?

With a shrug of his shoulders, he continues his pace, spotting his group of friends all their waiting for him.

"Took you long enough!" Kitsu hollers while dangling upside down on one of the tree branches.

Natsume nods at him in acknowledgement and goes back to reading his manga, while Koko is busy pestering Yuu with homework answers.

Ruka is the one who glances up, "what's that box in your hands Mochu?" curiosity in his voice.

At the mention of the item, all boys stop and focus their eyes on the item as well.

Taking a seat beside Ruka, he begins to explain, "Kitsu and Koko's 'sister' came up to me earlier in front of the school, asking me if I know who Mochu was," he chuckles.

Both goofballs eyes widen, suddenly remembering they were supposed to meet Mikan there a few minutes ago, _whoops_ they both sheepishly grin, knowing they were going to get in trouble when the shy yet feisty brunette sees them later.

"When I told her who I was, she said she won't be able to come to my party tomorrow and made me a gift instead, I haven't opened it yet," he finishes his explanation with a shrug.

Both Kitsu and Koko plop down in front of Mochu with wide wolfish grins, startling the fellow, "well why don't you open it and see what's inside!" they exclaim, excitement hanging in their voice.

Even Natsume was curious as to what gift this friend or sister of theirs gave Mochu, as he jumped down from the tree to get a better look at the box.

Curiosity was apparent in all his friends eyes, so with a shrug he lifts the cover of the box open, only to stop and stare at the items in shock, his eyes widened as he stares slack jawed at what's inside.

"Are those-"

"They are aren't they!"

"How on earth, did she know?"

"…"

Mochu shakes his head in disbelief, _how did she know?_ Inside the box were 12 mochi ice creams, six different flavors.

The smell making it's way to his nostrils as he inhales the sweet scent of his favorite dessert.

In the corner of his eye, he watches as Kitsu tries to sneak his hand inside the box, with a whip of his hand, he slaps his friends hands away and narrows his eyes at him as if saying, 'take one, I dare you.'

Breaking the silence, Mochu asks "Koko, did you give her the idea about this?"

Grinning from ear to ear, he eagerly nods his head, "she said she wanted to make you a gift to show her appreciation for being invited to your party."

 _Appreciation huh, what an odd girl._

 _I wonder if they taste as good as they look,_ picking up the green mochi, he takes a small bite, the taste of the mint chocolate chip was bursting with delicious taste buds as it slowly melts onto his tongue, closing his eyes from it's tasty flavor, _just like how my grandmother used to make them._

With a small smile, he finishes the mochi in his hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat, "it tastes amazing."

 _I wonder if she had her parents make them for her._

His friends watch in delight seeing the pleased look on Mochu's face as he cherished the mochi, they all want to taste one as well; as they eye the delectable dessert.

Noticing the look on all his friends faces, he gives in and offers them one each, which they gladly accept as five of their hands reach into the box to each pick one out and munch into it.

"These taste remarkably like the ones your grandmother used to make us man," Ruka comments as he takes another bite into his mochi.

"It's so delicious! I want more!" Koko and Kitsu exclaim as they attempt to take another one but failing as Mochu swipes the box away from their greedy little hands.

"I wonder how Sakura-chan was able to make this, she must have been up most of the night," Yuu considers as he thinks about the process of how long these things take to make.

Natsume nods in agreement, curious as to why this girl would make this for Mochu, it was kind of her…this strawberry one isn't that bad he admits as he finishes his mochi, licking his fingers in the process wishing he could have more.

"They truly are amazing! I want to meet this girl even more now!" Ruka chides in excitedly.

"I wish she could make me something like this for my birthday!" Koko gushes.

"So what happened after she gave you your birthday present mate?" Kitsu asks as his eyes greedily long after the remaining mochi's in the box.

Leaning back against the sakura tree, he just shakes his head, "she just ran inside, that's it, it was weird, but not like fangirl weird, just weird, actually I didn't even get a chance to say thank you," he tries to explain rubbing his head trying to make sense of it to himself as well.

"Oi idiots," Natsume calls, turning his attention to tweedle idiot and tweedle moron.

"Yes Natsume-kun," Koko winks playfully at his friend who just rolls his eyes in return.

"She's in your class right? Would she be their right now so Mochu can go give his gratitude."

"Sure," he smiles, "but I don't know," he answers causing the group to drop anime style.

"Baka."

"Ahem," the group turns to Yuu, "let's just go now before school starts, maybe we might see her in the hallway?" he suggests.

Everyone nods in agreement as they all make their way inside the school, causing all the heads to turn as they make their approach in the hallway.

"Kya! Natsume-sama is so cool!"

"Ruka-sama is such a prince!"

"Isn't the class representative so adorable!"

"Mochu-sama is so dreamy!"

"I wish Koko and Kitsu would pay attention to me!"

Sweat drop.

The group of boys try to tune out the crowded huddle of their crazed fangirls as they walk the halls, past the nurses office, past the cafeteria, past the music room-

Natsume comes to a halt as he hears that voice again, _it's been a while since I've heard her_ , with the group preoccupied with trying to walk away from the fangirls, Natsume makes a quick getaway and slips into the music room door, quietly closing it behind him. _I don't think they noticed._

Walking up to the door, I hear her voice become more clear, _it won't hurt if I just sit and listen for a while anyway,_ sitting down, leaning his head against the door, listening to her singing.

 _ **(A/N: The song Mikan is singing is "Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack- Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru")**_

 _ **Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

 _ **In you and I there's a new land**_

 _ **Angels in flight**_

 _ **wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

 _ **My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah**_

 _ **Where fears and lies melt away**_

 _ **Music will tie**_

 _ **wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

 _ **What's left of me what's left of me now**_

I close my eyes as I hear her voice soothe through my head, taking in every word she sings so breathtakingly. _This girl really does have a nice voice, it makes me feel at ease just like how my mother used to sing to me when I was younger._

 _ **I watch you fast asleep**_

 _ **All I fear means nothing**_

 _ **In you and I there's a new land**_

 _ **Angels in flight**_

 _ **wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

 _ **My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah**_

 _ **Where fears and lies melt away**_

 _ **Music will tie**_

 _ **wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

 _ **What's left of me what's left of me**_

 _I wonder why this time she isn't playing the piano._

 _ **snwod dna spu ynam os**_

 _ **My heart's a battleground**_

 _ **snoitome eurt deen I**_

 _ **wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

 _ **snoitome eurt deen I**_

 _ **You show me how to see**_

 _ **That nothing is whole and nothing is broken**_

 _I wonder what my friends will think, the two idiots will probably call me a stalker for eavesdropping on this girl singing, tsk Ruka might even say I like her, the thought of it makes me cringe. It's just, her voice, as much as I hate to admit it, it captivates me. Ugh who is this polka dotted panty girl._

 _ **In you and I there's a new land**_

 _ **Angels in flight**_

 _ **wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

 _ **My sanctuary my sanctuary yeah**_

 _ **Where fears and lies melt away**_

 _ **Music will tie**_

 _ **wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

 _ **What's left of me what's left of me now**_

 _ **My fears my lies**_

 _ **Melt away**_

 _ **wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I**_

"Shit" I curse quietly, the noise of a chair moving against the floor alerts me, indicating she is about to get up and open this door and catch me.

 _Would it be so wrong though to finally match a face to the voice…_

 _Hn, I can say she was the one spying on me, maybe I will do just that, okay here goes nothing._

The noise gets louder as I hear her move some things, causing quite a ruckus inside, _oi hurry up little girl and show your face._

Her foot steps getting closer to the door.

 _ **THUD****_

"What the hell-"

* * *

How did you enjoy the new chapter!

Hehe sorry for leaving off with a cliff hanger!

The song was from the game Kingdom hearts, I've grown up playing the game and have been waiting for a chance to input one of the songs in my story! I apologize though if you didn't understand the words, you should listen to the song and just hear how amazing it is! :D

The next chapter should be out in less than 3 days since I'm currently working on it (:

Till next time my lovelies!


	13. Chapter 13

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 13**_

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the new chapter! I hope you enjoy! And thank you for reading my fanfiction!(:**

 **Disclaimer: I sadly DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice**

* * *

 _ **Recap:**_

The noise gets louder as I hear her move some things, causing quite a ruckus inside, _oi hurry up little girl and show your face._

Her footsteps getting closer to the door.

 _ **THUD****_

"What the hell-"

….

* * *

 _ **Natsume POV**_

The sudden bang of the music room door causes me to jump back surprised as I see all the guys run in, slamming the door behind them.

 _Why the hell are they all sweating? And how did they find me?_

"What are you all doing here?" I ask confused, making my way to them.

Ignoring my question, I watch as they throw their bodies against the door; panic on their faces, making me worried as I soon hear the sounds of THEM…

"KYAAA THEY"RE INSIDE!"

"GET THE DOOR OPEN!"

"What the hell is going on out there" I question as the sounds of the door banging gets louder and the screams of the crazy fangirls gets more intense.

Relief floods Yuu's face as he finally notices me, "thank Kami, we didn't…know where you were…," he says relieved.

Mochu says in between heavy breaths "we…were…jumped…"

"We…didn't find…her in the…room…instead," Kitsu continues as he tries also to catch his breath.

Koko adds on, his entire face flushed red as he takes deep breaths "we walked…in on a meeting…"

Ruka grunts trying to hold back the music room door as the banging continues and says, "we walked in a room full of all our crazy fangirls having a meeting about us," he says as his face drains of any color it had.

 _Oh shit.._

Yuu cries out, as he tries to keep the music room door shut "we need to hide; we can't hold this door any longer!"

Looking around I try to find a back door out of here, but there is only practice rooms that will trap us leading the girls to surround us…and instrument lockers…wait a minute!

There are big enough instrument lockers that can hide each of us, _thank the lord for big ass instruments!_

"Natsume we can't hold the doors much longer!" Kitsu and Koko cry.

Mochu snaps "where are the teachers when you need them!"

"I have a plan" I whisper, "one at a time, each of us will hide in an instrument locker, I will go last."

Ruka whispers panickily, "but they will still know we are in the room!"

I look around again and spot a window, it's tiny and high but the girls just might think we climbed out of it…

Quickly running to the window, I climb on the chair and make a jump for the ledge, careful not to let my fingers slip, I ease myself up and swing the window open.

 _They need to believe we went through… but how…_

Jumping back down, I run over to Koko and rip a part of his shirt.

"Natsu-!"

"Shush!" I barked, causing him to nod.

Making my way back towards the window, I stick the torn piece of shirt in between the window and run back towards the guys.

"Okay Yuu go first!" I murmur quietly, watching as he runs towards the lockers and climbs in, closing the door behind him.

"Okay next, go go go!"

As soon as all the guys are in a locker, I start phase 2 of my plan, I shout loud enough for the girls to hear, "PUSH HIM OUT THE WINDOW HURRY!"

"KYAAA! DON'T LEAVE!"

"NATSUME-SAMA IT'S ME YOUR LOVE!"

My face scowls in annoyance before I make a dash towards an open locker and quickly slamming it in the process, just as the music room door slams open.

 _Damn those girls are scary. Fucking making me resort to hiding in a tight space, ugh stupid girls._

The shrills of their voices get higher.

"They went out the window!"

"RUN TROOPS RUN!"

"We can still catch them!"

The sounds of running footsteps soon come to a halt as the noise dies down, taking a quick peak, I'm relieved when I see all the girls have left.

Pushing myself out the locker, I dust my clothes off, I call out, "the coast is clear!" watching as the guys have trouble climbing out the lockers.

If I wasn't so annoyed at the fangirls, I would have found the site of them struggling very amusing.

Mochu shivers as he finally pushes himself out the locker "thank Kami you came up with that plan, those girls would have eaten us alive."

"Can someone please help me," Yuu asks meekly, feeling sorry for him since he is the least fit out of us, I walk over and give his arms a tug, pulling him out the locker.

"Thank you Natsume," he mumbles as he cleans his glasses.

 _ **RINGGGGGGGGGG****_

"Oh great, now the bell decides to ring," Kitsu says sarcastically rubbing his head after falling out of the locker.

Ruka tiredly says "sigh, let's get going to class guys, see you later Koko and Kitsu."

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The six boys walk out the music room and depart into two separate sides as two of them walk down one end of the hallway and the others walk the other way.

Inside the music room, the piano door creaks open, and a young brunette girl takes a peak outside, _the coast is clear phew…_

 _Just as I was about to open the door, the loud screaming and banging of those girls scared me, thank Kami I didn't walk out, they would have stampeded over me._

 _I wonder what the ruckus was about, but I could have sworn I heard familiar voices…oh crap the bell!_

Quickly placing my bag on my arm, I dash out of the music room, racing down the almost deserted halls, spotting my classroom in sight, I speed up my pace as I make it through the door, ignoring the looks of my classmates as I walk gingerly to my seat, noticing that both Koko and Kitsu were already there, looking as flustered as me, _weird…_

"Ne are you both okay, you look really tired," concern evident in my voice, as I clearly see how disheveled they look; with their hair sticking to their sweaty foreheads, their cheeks as red as tomatoes, along with their quick sharp breaths and…what the heck, why is Koko's shirt torn?

They both turn to me, with small grins as they nod their head faintly, "just had a vigorous workout this morning," Koko chuckles, eyeing them suspiciously, I decide not to pester them any further, and wait on asking them why they didn't show up this morning.

"Oh wait that reminds me!"

"Mii-chan, Mochu wanted to thank you for the gift, we liked it a lot!" Kitsu exclaims gleefully, "we got to taste one, and they were so delicious!"

Mikan giggles just as Kitsu clutches her shoulders and shakes her with excitement, "please make me some for my birthday!" he begs, unknowingly hurting his friend in the process.

With a quick sharp breath intake, Mikan focuses on trying to ignore the pain as she flashes her friend a tight smile, "I would love to!" she says as enthusiastically as she can.

Satisfied with her answer, he gives her a tight hug before going back to his seat, daydreaming about the yummy sweets he will soon have in his stomach.

Taking slow breaths, she tries to hide her pain, "um Mii-chan are you okay?" Koko asks concerned as he learns toward her, and grasps her arm, giving it a gentle rub, in the process moving her long sleeve upward, revealing a spot of her bruise.

Quickly noticing this, she shoves Koko's hand away and slides down her sleeve again, a withering look on her scrunched up face as her eyes dart from her arm to Koko's eyes who has a look of hurt and confusion in them.

 _Why did she smack my hand away…_

"Koko I-"

She tries to come up with an excuse for doing what she did, but she can't think of anything.

"…I…"

"It's okay," he cuts her off, "I must have hurt you, I'm sorry," he apologizes with a half-smile, feeling guilty, she hangs her head and mutters an apology back to him before turning her head to stare off into the distance.

 _Why is Mikan acting this way, I hope she's okay…_

"Okay class pay attention! We are going to be discussing the final exams next month!" their teacher calls out causing every student to groan.

.

* * *

 **One month later- end of May-last day of school**

 **Normal POV**

"Alright everyone quiet down!"

"I thought I told you to stop throwing your schoolwork in the air!"

Mr. Hashimoto scolds sternly trying to get his students to behave with no success, rolling his eyes in annoyance, he takes a deep breath and hollers forcefully, "IF YOU KEEP THIS BEHAVIOR UP, I'M GOING TO KEEP YOU ALL LATE TODAY IN DETENTION ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL."

Silence.

The students all shut up when they hear the word detention, sighing in relief, the teacher massages his temples as he clears his throat.

"As I was saying," he pauses and glances at all his students, eyeing each one with narrowed eyes, as if daring them to speak up.

"…"

Satisfied, he continues on.

"Since today is the last day of school, and you just finished taking your exams, you can expect to see your results on the first day of school in the foyer listed on the bulletin board."

"More than likely I will see all your young, eager, annoying faces next year in my class again, lucky me," he mutters the last part gruffly.

"So in conclusion, I will wish you all a fair well, have a good summer, and congrats on moving on to 5th grade everyone."

Causing most of the students to smile excitedly at the idea of it finally being summer, and one more year till they enter the middle school division.

Glancing at his watch, he sees that it's only 1pm and technically they still have three more hours of school left, but since his students finished their exams already and he already said what he wanted to…

Standing up from his desk, clearing his throat once again, he gives his class a small smile, "class dismissed early today, you're welcome to go home, enjoy your summer everyone."

At that he finishes stuffing his papers and laptop in his bag and walks out the door first.

The students watch in confused silence as their teacher leaves.

"Is he joking with us?"

"Is he really letting us leave before school ends?"

A loud noise in the back of the room attracts every ones attention as they turn to see what's going on.

Both Koko and Kitsu stood on their chairs with triumphant grins, and sparkling eyes, "what are you waiting for!" Kitsu shouts eagerly.

"We're free! Let's go!" Koko cheers, both boys jumping down from their chairs, tugging along their small brunette friend out the classroom door.

Finally coming to their senses, all the students begin to cheer, jumping out of their chairs and running out the doors of the classroom, talking excitedly about their plans for summer as they all make their way out the elementary school doors, all of them except one with the same thought running through their heads, _WOOHOO! No more school!_

"Come on! Let's go meet up with the guys!" Koko shouts eagerly with a huge smile on his face, dragging along Mikan with Kitsu.

Mikan giggles, "we finished exams; I'm going to miss you both so much this summer!" her eyes light up as she flashes both boys her dazzling smile. _I really wish school didn't have to end._

A slight blush appearing on both boys' faces as they catch a glimpse at her shining smile, _why is Mikan so cute_ they both think but shake their heads in the process; shaking those weird thoughts away.

Kitsu cheers "no more classes or homework! We are free men!"

Koko throws his head back with laughter and slaps Kitsus' back, "men and one damsel," he retorts with a grin causing Mikan to hit his head.

"Who said I was a damsel," she mocks, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Ouch Mii-chan you wound me," Koko pouts playfully as he watches both of his friends chuckle.

Making their way to the sakura tree the group reserved for themselves, Koko secretly glances over at Mikan and feels a small smile make its way on his face.

 _I'm glad she became one of us, it's funny, I can't imagine our group without her now, she is just too cute and easily angered making it so much fun for us to tease her!_

Today is actually going to be the first day she meets the rest of the group, it's weird after all this time, their hasn't come a chance for them to introduce her, but today is the day, she will officially be in their little gang.

Noticing they were almost to the spot, Koko tugs on a piece of her ugly pixie boy hair, causing her to glare at him and pinch his cheek.

"Hey!" he chuckles, "look ahead," he points to where the tree is and observe as her eyes follow where his finger is pointed at.

"That is where our group meets, we all come here either to hang out or to just think, welcome to our sakura tree Mii-chan," he gestures as they all walk up to the tree.

Kitsu begins climbing the tree and dangles upside down off a branch, seeing the opportunity, Koko picks up a nearby rock and throws it at his stomach.

"OW! Koko you jerk!" Kitsu hollers, jumping down the tree and begins chasing his amused friend all around with a stick in his hands shouting angrily at the fellow.

"When I catch you, you're going to get it!"

Koko's grin widens and teasingly says, "that's if you can catch me slow poke!" as he increases his pace.

While the two are playing their game of rough housing tag, the young girl stands by the tree, with her palm touching against the bark. Her eyes closed as she breathes in it's familiar scent, bringing her back to her days at the orphanage, the place that became her home when she didn't have a home to go to after the accident.

 _I wonder how everyone is doing there, is Mr. Yamada teaching other little kids the piano…has Mrs. Yamada been feeling any better…I miss everyone…_

As she recalls these memories, little tear drops hang onto her lashes as she wears a sad smile _, I really am such a cry baby_ , she chuckles at the thought and quickly wipes away her tears.

Stretching out both of her free arms since she no longer wears the sling, she begins to climb the tree, hopping onto a nearby branch and watches from above as Kitsu continues to chase down a laughing Koko.

"Oi."

The familiar rough voice catches her attention as she glances down at the four unknown figures standing under the tree.

Squinting, realization flashes in her eyes as she sees Yuu, Ruka, Mochu and that jerk from a while back all staring at her.

"Oh Sakura-chan it's you!" Yuu smiles warmly as he walks up closer to the tree and stretches out his hand for her to grab, wanting to help her down.

With a cute smile, she takes his hand in hers and jumps down carefully from the tree landing in front of a grinning Ruka and the crimson eyed boy who stares at her in annoyance.

"Guys this is the one me and the other two have been talking about, this is Sakura-chan, our friend from class B-2," Yuu gestures as he pushes the girl forward a little, "and Sakura-chan this is Ruka, you've already met Mochu before and this is Natsume from my class, B-1, these are all of our closest friends. It's about time you all meet," Yuu chuckles as he adjusts his glasses.

Mikan shyly glances up to stare into the blue familiar eyes that gaze down at her with curiosity, stepping forward he reaches out his hands and grasps onto her little hand and shakes it lightly.

Smiling broadly with a grin on his face, he analyzes the familiar girl before him, "I've seen you before," he teases the wide-eyed blinking girl, "we've met" he continues with a friendly smile.

"Back at the hallway remember, you were sleeping against my locker," he chuckles as he nudges his red-eyed friend beside him, "this is the girl I told you about before, the one who can sleep anywhere like you can," he jokes.

The raven-haired fellow studies the meekly little girl before him with an annoyed look, _such an ugly girl, I wonder how she easily made friends with mine, tsk, but she was the one who made that dessert, that wasn't so bad I guess._

"Hn," he comments walking around the girl and makes his way towards the tree, sitting underneath, pulling out a manga over his face.

Mikan frowns in annoyance at the rude boy, _how dare he, does he not have manners!_

Glancing nervously between Mikan and Natsume, Yuu chuckles anxiously, "don't mind him Sakura-chan, he doesn't talk that much," he says quickly, "but you remember Mochu right?"

Turning towards the caramel coffee colored boy and stares at him directly in the eyes, flashing a radiant smile at the flustered boy, _he must be sick_ she assumes.

"Uh hello again," he mutters and turns away to walk towards the tree as well, leaving a questioning look on the girl.

"Uh Sakura-chan," Yuu calls out.

Turning her attention towards her friend, she ruffles his hair, "how many times do I have to say it Yuu, call me Mikan remember," she chuckles.

 _Oops_

Nervously she glances towards the frozen wide-eyed Ruka, robbed from his speech as he just stares slack jawed at her.

You can practically see the gears in his brain cranking up as he recalls that name he has heard before.

"You-" he whispers.

Avoiding his eye contact; she looks away sorrowfully, covering her face in her hands, _I didn't want him to see me like this…and I don't want him to think I'm a bad friend for not saying anything…he will surely hate me…_

With shallow slow breaths, Ruka walks towards the girl and gently removes her hands away from her face.

Tilting his head down to hers, "Mikan…" he says disbelieving, his eyes burning into hers, a feeling of overwhelming bursting through him.

Her glossy eyes meet his and she slowly nods as sadness clouds her face.

"Mikan," he calls again but this time full of affection as he takes the girl in his arms and hugs her tightly, burying his face into her neck, closing his eyes as he recalls the last time he has seen her, and how badly he has been wanting to meet up with her again, and now she is finally here!

"I've missed you; I haven't seen you in a while, I was worried that something might have happened," he says softly against her shoulder as he continues to hold her.

Her body stays frozen as she glances reluctantly at Ruka, and turns her head, realizing that they weren't alone, and all five boys were staring wide eyed at the couple causing Mikan to blush embarrassed.

Slowly pushing herself away from Rukas arms, Koko steps up and looks between the two, feeling quite annoyed but not knowing why.

"Mii-chan, how do you know Ruka already?"

Biting her lower lip, she shifts nervously in her feet, "last summer, he was helping me with my grocery shopping," she mutters quietly.

When Ruka nods in agreement, Natsumes eyes nearly pop out of his head, _this is the girl Ruka was talking about before! Tsk he has horrible taste in girls. But why was she keeping it a secret in the first place._

Not noticing the stares from all his friends, Ruka speaks up, "I'm sorry Mikan."

The apology causes her eyebrows to raise in confusion, why is he apologizing she was about to ask but he continues on.

"I must have been a horrible friend to not have recognized you, I hope you can forgive me," bowing his head feeling disappointed in himself for not noticing it all this time.

How could he have not known it was her, even though she changed her hair and wore glasses before, she still had the same smile, _how could I have not seen it_. Shaking his head, he glances back up at her, and flashes her a radiant apologetic smile, "I surely hope you can forgive me Mikan," his voice sounded sincere causing the young girls face to completely redden; her face feeling hot.

Nodding her head, his whole face lights up in a lopsided grin, "it sure is good to see you again," he chuckles while ruffling the back of his hair, staring down at the girl before him.

"AHEM!" Kitsu calls out, "Ruka if you are done FLIRTING with our little sister," leading to the blondes face to brighten up as red as a tomato, finally realizing the display he just did, IN FRONT OF ALL HIS FRIENDS, he turns his head away to hide his embarrassment.

"I would gladly like to welcome our cute little sister Mii-chan to the group!" Kitsu finishes giddy with a sly grin on his face, pulling in Mikan to his arm giving her a side hug.

Natsume's eyes squint in annoyance, not understanding why he suddenly feels annoyed at his friends for all hugging her, _tsk_.

The group all laugh and fully welcome their new friend with open arms, well, all except one who continues to study the girl with uncertain eyes.

Koko walks up to Mochu and playfully slaps his friend in the back, "yo did Naru let your class out early too?"

Narrowing his eyes at the annoying fellow he pushes him away before answering plainly, "nah, after we finished the exams we just left."

Yuu nods in agreement, "I wish we would have stayed though; I don't feel right for just leaving class like that," he remarks full of nervousness.

"Take a chill pill class representative!" Kitsu jokes hanging from the tree.

Koko says dramatically, "guys, did you all forget!" waving his hands in the air excitedly, "it's summer! What are we going to do!"

They all smile at his contagious happiness, finally being summer they can go travel now and play video games till midnight.

Yuu suggests, "we can go to my uncles summer house in Shimoda, it's near a big beach and the small town there has lots of tourist attractions."

"I've been there before too! Don't they have a carnival during summer!" Koko recalls excitedly, his smile widening from ear to ear.

Chuckling at his friend, he nods in agreement, "and they have this cool festival during the end of summer, I'm sure it will be no problem for my uncle to let us occupy the place during the whole summer."

"But how will we get there?" Kitsu asks rubbing his palms together.

"Hmm," Yuu pauses to think, "I would offer but my parents won't drive us all the way over there..."

"And I don't think our parents want us youngsters taking the train all the way there unsupervised," Koko adds on.

"Natsume? What about your parents?" Kitsu asks with pleading eyes.

With a smirk, he looks up at the desperate lad and crushes his hopes, "oh sure, let me just ask my mom and dad, they would love to also tag along, especially with Aoi."

Deadpan.

Kitsu drops anime style and buries all his hopes and dreams.

Ruka chuckles at his sad friend and pats his shoulder, he doesn't want to be the one to offer the ride over there, especially since his mom will only embarrass him, but since no one else can-

With a devastated sigh, the blonde prince steps up to save the day, "my mom will gladly take us, I just need to tell her when we will be leaving," slouching his shoulders he begins to cringe at the embarrassing things his moms going to say on the drive there.

When a soft touch lands on his shoulder, he looks back to see Mikan smiling up at him, "that was very kind of you Ruka, you look like you didn't want to but you still offered, so thank you," she says cutely, squeezing his shoulder a little before turning around to walk towards the cheering Koko and Kitsu who seem to have trapped Mochu and Yuu in each of their grasps jumping with glee.

 _Kawaii…_

"Yay so it's settled! When should we leave!" Koko asks pumping his fist against Mochu's who has a slight grin on his face, also excited about their summer plans.

Natsume looks over his manga at everyone's smiles but stops when he sees the smile on the girl, _why is she faking a smile._

Watching as Yuu walks over to her, he hears Yuu talk excitedly about his uncles summer house, "Sakura-chan you're going to love it! The carnival has so many rides and the town has so many fun things for us to do!"

When her smile falters again, Natsume grunts in annoyance as he stands up and walks over to the two, "oi little girl," he calls, causing her to turn around towards him.

"Eh?"

"Why aren't you jumping with excitement like those two idiots over there," he says indicating to tweedle idiot and tweedle moron who are both dancing around who now seem to have trapped Ruka in between them.

"Why do you care," she says puffing out her cheeks, _what does this rude jerk want anyway._

Clenching his fists, he walks closer to the girl until he is towering above her, "who the hell said I cared. When I ask you a question you are supposed to answer ugly." _That ought to show her for acting all big._

 _UGLY!? NANI?_

Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrows her eyes at him, "I don't have to do anything you say you slanted eyed fox!"

 _Slanted eyed what! Ugh this little brat is seriously pissing me off. Who does she think she is to insult me; she's asking for it._

Natsume grips both of her arms in a tight hold and glares down at her, a flinch passes over her eyes, a smug feeling runs through him, _tsk so she is scared._

"Eh Natsume-" he ignores Yuu.

 _He is hurting me…_

Tightening his grip on her arms a little, he leans down near her ear, accidently taking in her scent, _strawberries…ugh stop sniffing this brat._

"You better watch who you're talking to moron," releasing her arms, he stalks off back towards his tree.

Relief flooded her face when he let go of her, she hears Yuu beside her trying to apologize about Natsume, but she blocks everything out as she stares at the retreating figure with narrowed eyes.

 _He didn't mean to squeeze my bruises…but he sure did mean to cause some harm to me, that bully!_

With a huff, she turns her attention back to Yuu, "it's okay Yuu, it doesn't hurt," she smiles reassuringly at him.

"But Yuu, I won't be able to go, you see uh- my family is already going out of town for the summer so I can't join you all…"

 _Even though I would really love to go, there is no way Jii-chan will approve._

When she glances up, Yuu is smiling down at her, "it's no problem, I would have loved for you to come, along with everyone else too, but it's okay since you already have plans. Don't worry I will let them know later so you don't need to hear Koko and Kitsu whine about it," he chuckles warmly.

 _Yuu…thank you…_

She returns his smile and giggles, "you really are an amazing friend, thank you for everything," she tip toes a little and gives him a small hug, causing the fellows face to turn bright crimson red.

"Uh..uh..you're welc…welcome Sakura-chan," he stutters before turning away to walk closer to the group.

Koko shouts from his dancing, "this is going to be an amazing summer!"

Mikan grimly smiles, _this is going to be a long summer…_

.

* * *

 **How did you like it!**

 **Before I post the next chapter, please comment if you would like a side chapter about the boys summer vacation together or if I should just skiptime to the school term starting!(:**

 **Till next time :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bring me back to life**

 **Chapter 14**

* * *

 **A/N: Here is the new chapter!**

 **I really hope you like it and I appreciate your comments!**

 **-** **layliaman98** **your review honestly made me so happy! I appreciate your support and I'm so thrilled you're enjoying my story! (:**

 **-** **SunBabyBoss** **thank you for the tip! I was having an author's block trying to figure it out :P So I took in your advice and skipped forward, though the boys summer vacation memories won't be in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **Recap** **:**

Koko shouts from his dancing, "this is going to be an amazing summer!"

Mikan grimly smiles, this is going to be a long summer...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

" _No stop it!"_

" _Please stop! Please!"_

 _The whimpers in the room get louder and louder._

" _W-why are you doing this to me…"_

 _A croaky voice continues to plead, "I just wanted to see them…"_

 _The sound of a loud smack echoed across the walls, as the girl stay frozen on her feet, vibrations of the heated hand still coursing through her, she stared at him with wide eyes as she clutches her cheek in shock and pain, tears welling up._

 _A metallic taste mixes with the salt from her tears, his fingernails had pierced her with his slap causing a wound on her upper lip and it stung, but not as bad as everything else._

" _What did you think was going to happen huh you insubordinate little brat!"_

 _His eyes full of anger and hatred glared right at her, "you think you could just go and leave whenever you want!"_

 _Pulling out a ticket from the back of his pocket, he rips it into shreds before her eyes, as she watches in agony as each piece falls to the ground before her._

 _Catching her off guard, a balled fist makes contact with her stomach, her breath knocked out of her as she doubles over and her knees buckles and her body hits the ground._

 _Injured and out of energy she just lays there on the cold floor, her eye lids slightly open as she watches the elder man tower over her._

" _Next time you decide to run off to go visit your vegetable parents, I will kill them," he hisses, walking out the basement door slamming it in the process, leaving the girl whimpering in pain as she clutches her stomach, feeling a cold draft of air hitting her bare bruised back in the process._

" _I just wanted to see them…"her eyes drip with tears, she presses her trembling hand against the floor to try and push herself up but stumbles and falls._

 _The muffled sobs wracked against her chest, everything became a blur, everything darkened into nothingness as she passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness._

.

* * *

 _ **RIIINNNNGGGGG****_

Upon waking up, the brunette girl glances over to her window to see the bright yellow-orange sunrise light up her room. Rubbing the remainder of sleep from her eyes, she sits up and drags her feet to the bathroom.

Turning her head towards the reflection in the mirror, she begins washing her face, the cold water drops over her eyes and drips from her chin as she takes in a deep breath enjoying the feeling of the icy water against her skin.

Gazing back at herself, she raises her hand to softly slide over each and every hidden scar on her face, it was a miracle none left a visible mark after they healed, sadly she can't say the same for the rest of the marks on her body.

Her hair had grown amazingly fast, it had reached past her ear and a few centimeters above her chin, and just like the ocean when the moon is near, her hair had released itself in light nut-brown waves that cascaded against her face, her bangs now side swept across her forehead.

Her fingers toying with the locks of hair, as she recalls her mothers own hair that cupped her face, a warm smile shining; thrilled that she once again looks almost like her beautiful mother.

Walking back towards her room, she begins to change into faded jeans and a light red long sleeve shirt, slipping on her worn out tennis shoes, she makes her way downstairs to begin her morning routine.

.

* * *

" _ALL ABOARDING FOR THE TRAIN TO OGAKI, DEPARTURE TIME WILL BE IN 20 MINUTES"_

 _A woman's soothe booming voice rings through the entire train station, when hearing this, a young brunette girl glances up towards the clock across from her to check the time, her eyes soon traveling around the train station to observe everyone, watching as children cling to their parents side, elderly couples sharing newspapers together, a few men in suits sitting cross legged just waiting, and then in the mix of all of them is her; a nine-year-old girl wearing an anxious yet eager expression on her face._

" _I can't believe I'm doing this," she whispers to herself, clutching the small bag in her hands that contained her train ticket._

 _A few days ago, she had gotten this urging feeling to go be with her parents, as much as she tried to push the reckless idea away, it finally consumed her as she started forming this plan to sneak off in the night while Jii-chan remained past out, especially since she gave him extra beer to drink that day; enough to keep him knocked out for a long while._

 _Saving up what little money she could, she bought herself a ticket to take her to and back from the town where her parents are in._

 _She was beyond terrified at the possibility of getting caught, but all reasoning was pushed aside as only one thought remained in her little head, 'I want my mommy and daddy'._

 _Checking the clock, she had 10 minutes to go until she boarded the train that will take her where she wanted to be most._

 _It had been forever since she's seen them, and if Jii-chan wasn't going to take her, she was going to have to take matters into her own hands._

 _She could tolerate just enough with all the beatings she gets, but this, she couldn't anymore._

 _Observing the area once again, her eyes wandered past the parents with their newborn baby in the wife's hands as they coo at their child in admiration._

 _Past the elderly couple smiling warmly at one another._

 _Past the group of children running around, getting scolded by a man for them to calm down._

 _Past the double doors…_

 _Stood him._

 _Her widened eyes landing right on his that showed nothing but fury._

 _She had been caught by Jii-chan…_

 _._

* * *

After finishing her chores and making his breakfast, she goes back upstairs to retrieve her bag, retreats out the house and begins her walk for the first day of fifth grade.

Upon reaching the school, just like on her first day here last winter, hardly any students were there.

Each step forward towards the elementary school building; felt like another brick was being taken off her shoulders, and the closer she got to the building; the lighter she began to feel.

 _Three months._

 _Of nothing but loneliness_

 _And pain._

Walking inside her safe place, she felt so joyous that she wanted to jump around and dance! Chuckling at her excited self, she remembered she had to go see what class she was in this year, quickly forgetting about the pain she had endured during the summer.

Crossing her fingers in anticipation, she prayed each step towards the bulletin board, glancing at the two sheets side by side for fifth graders; one for B-1 students, and the other for B-2 students, she took a deep breath and started going down the list of names under B-2.

"…"

 _MY NAME ISN'T ON IT! AND NEITHER IS KOKO OR KITSU'S!_ She giggled happily, feeling her body sway in excitement, she moved on to the other list and focused so hard on trying to find their three names as she started with the 'S's.

 _Saito Daiki…nope._

 _Sakura Mikan…YES!_

 _Shouda Sumire…nope_.

Going further down the list.

 _Tanaka Kitsuneme…Yes!_

 _Tobita Yuu…Yes!_

 _Umenomiya Anna…Nope._

 _Yome Kokoroyomi…Yes!_

 _We all got into B-1 with everyone else!_ _I must remember to give Yuu a big ole hug to show my appreciation for working so hard to teach us!_

Clapping her hands in excitement, displaying her sparkling smile as her childish laughter fills the quietness in the foyer causing some heads to turn towards the girl who seems to be in her own little world.

Pausing, a grin widens to both ears, _I feel like singing and playing!_

And the brunette girl takes off down the hall, skipping happily towards the music room.

Reaching the piano room, she slowly takes a seat on the stool and allows her fingers to warm up on the keys, taking turns pressing into each one as different sounds fills the room. Cracking her knuckles, she takes a deep breath and allows her feelings to let loose into her words and music.

(A/N: This song Mikan is about to sing and play is, "Fight Song by Rachel Platten")

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me._

.

* * *

 **Yuu's POV**

"Thank you again for the ride to school Mochu," I say sincerely as me and him make our way towards the school.

Mochu chuckles and pats my shoulder, "it's the lease I can do, especially since you let us use that amazing beach house, this summer was really something."

I couldn't agree more, even though Sakura-chan wasn't able to come, and after I endured my beating from both Kitsu and Koko for not telling them sooner so they could have persuaded her, the summer started and ended off spectacular.

"But sorry my mom dropped us off early, she said she had an emergency at the office," Mochu shrugs.

With a dismissive hand wave, "it's no problem, the class representative needs to be early anyway."

He snickers and flashes me a grin, "you take that job way too seriously," before I could retort, we walk inside the building and head towards the bulletin board, after checking the list, we both confirm that both goofballs and Sakura-chan will be joining our class this year, much to my excitement.

"Looks like all that studying worked with them Yuu, you must have been dying on the inside having to put up with them," he laughs at my flustered face.

Mochu begins walking ahead "c'mon let's go walk around the halls before the guys get here."

After passing a few rooms, he stops ahead of me and indicates with his thumb towards the music room, letting out a low appreciative whistle, "man the choir club is getting better this year."

 _What's the choir club doing here so early? It wasn't on my schedule for the clubs._

Scrunching up my nose in confusion, I walk inside the doors, _it's empty._

Mochu walks past me into the room, "in here Mr. Representative," he nods towards a secluded door in the corner.

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_

 _Everybody's worried about me_

 _In too deep_

 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_

 _And it's been two years I miss my home_

 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_

 _Still believe_

 _Yeah, I still believe_

The voice sounds crystal clear now as we both curiously stand by the closed door with our ears pressed up against it.

"This isn't the choir club, there's only one person inside," I mutter assumingly.

With a nod he indicates with his finger over his mouth that we both be quiet and listen.

 _And all those things I didn't say_

 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_

 _I will scream them loud tonight_

 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

We both listen with amazement, "she has a wonderful voice!" I mouth quietly.

Nodding his head in agreement, he leans his back against the door, resting his arms behind his head, _I guess Mochu really finds this voice very alluring like me as well._

 _Like a small boat_

 _On the ocean_

 _Sending big waves_

 _Into motion_

 _Like how a single word_

 _Can make a heart open_

 _I might only have one match_

 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This student is really talented! The way her voice sounds is so soft yet very clearly and smooth, and the sounds of the piano, I'm awe-struck._

"Iincho," Mochu calls me with his eyes still closed.

I turn my head and whisper, "yes?"

 _This is my fight song_

 _Take back my life song_

 _Prove I'm alright song_

 _My power's turned on_

 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_

 _I'll play my fight song_

 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_

 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

He begins to stand up, the corner of this mouth quirking up in amusement "looks like our free concert is over."

"Shall we meet our performer," I chuckle as I adjust my glasses.

He grips the doorknob and pushes it open, "after you class rep," he grins and shoves me forward.

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 **THUD***

"What the-" the startled girl turns around at the two figures standing by the door; well one figure, while the other one is kneeling down on the ground.

Both boys look astonished at the chuckling girl before them, as she clutches her stomach; bending over in joyous laughter that sounds like bell chimes in both boys heads.

Mochu lets out a sheepish grin as he rubs the back of his neck, while Yuu quickly begins to stand back up, his face blushing in embarrassment as he weakly elbows his 'friend' in the stomach.

Inclining her head back up, as her brunette curls bounce against her face, her eyes sparkle with amusement at the two boys, "so were you two spying on me Yuu and Mochu," she asks mockingly recognizing the two.

The puzzled look on Yuu's face sends the girl into another giggle as her cute smile quirks up, "I'm hurt you don't recognize me, did you both really forget me during the summer," her teasing voice echoing through both their ears as she pouts adorably.

"Sa-sakura-chan?!"

A flabbergasted Yuu walks closer to the girl as she remains seated on the stool, she nods eagerly and rubs a piece of her hair between both her fingers.

"My hair grew!" she says excitedly as she jumps up and down in her seat.

With a raised eyebrow Mochu walks over to the two and sits beside the girl, patting her head in the process, "you do look different," he grins.

Letting out a small chuckle, his body freezes as he feels the girl lean into his shoulder causing the lad to feel a little embarrassed at the gesture.

"Hmm," she hums as she looks at both boys under her lashes, "I really missed you both this summer, where is everyone?"

Yuu finally recovering from his shock on her new appearance, he sits on the other side of her on the almost crowded stool and smiles at her, "we're waiting for them, want to join us in our hunt Sakura-chan?"

He chortles as her head enthusiastically nods, leaving itself from Mochu's shoulders causing the boy a little disappointment, _why did I feel upset when she moved, augh stupid brain._

Both boys watch as she jumps off the stool and turns back at them with a radiant smile, stretching both of her arms out to them, "c'mon slow pokes, let's go find them!"

 _Cute…_ both boys think as they shake their heads and let out a laugh as they allow her to drag them off the stool and out the room.

.

* * *

"Ne Natsume please I'm so bored!"

Glaring at tweedle idiot, the raven hair fellow drops his manga in is lap, "why are you always so annoying in the morning," he gruffs rolling his eyes.

Ignoring his friends comment, Koko playfully skips towards Natsume who's sitting against the tree, "Ruka is too busy talking to Kitsu, and I need attention or I could just die," he says dramatically; draping his arm over his face as he heaves a drastic sigh.

"Then die already," Natsume smirks at his friend who fell anime style and began weeping fake cries, "if Mii-chan was here, she would play with me," he grins lopsidedly.

Raising his eyebrow, he turns down his friend again, "then go find her," with a dismissive wave, he goes back to reading his manga.

Ignoring his friend once again, Koko plops down right beside Natsume, "hey Natsume, why not give her a chance?"

"Hn."

"When you get to know her, you might just like her! We all do," Koko laughs, poking his friend in his shoulder, earning a glare from Natsume.

"Hn."

"Ohayo everyone!"

The guys look up and see their two friends approaching them, along with-

"MII-CHAN!" Koko shouts as he recognizes that playful smile, getting up from his spot he dashes over to them and gives the girl a tight hug earning a laugh from the two boys beside her.

"Koko…can't breathe…" she wheezes, upon hearing this, he pulls back at arm's length; keeping her still in his grasp as he glances her over.

"You look different," he smiles at her, "you look cuter!"

His comment causes the girl to blush and shove him away, "ne Koko don't say things that will embarrass me," she pouts, sticking her tongue out at him.

Ruka and Kitsu walk up to them and also take in Mikans new look, "you look great sister! Big brother likes what you did with your hair!" Kitsu says pulling her in for a side hug, "what do you think Ruka?"

The guys glance at Ruka waiting for his response, but this causes the young blonde to turn away to hide his blushing face, _her hair looks so cute…aughhh stop thinking that way about her…ahh stop blushing..!_

The guys smirk at their friend and turn their attention back to Mikan, "we missed you this summer! You broke our hearts when we found out from prez you weren't coming," Koko pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

With an apologetic smile she patted his head, "gomen guys, I had plans already, but I would have rather been with you all though."

They all nod at her sincerity, Yuu speaks up "Oh but Sakura-chan you're joining our class this year, you must be nervous to join new people all over again."

Deadpan.

The guys, even Natsume who heard Yuu's ridiculous comment shook their heads, _doesn't he know this will only make her even more anxious_ they all thought.

"Wha-wha did I say something wrong?" he asks panicky, noticing how everyone gave him an exaggerated look.

Mochu chuckled and hit his friends back, "Iincho, that will only make her more nervous, duh."

Realization floods his face, wanting to slap himself, he begins to apologize but Mikan cuts him off with a smile.

"I'm not nervous, besides I have you all there with me! I have nothing to be nervous about with you all by my side!"

Her heartwarming comment nearly caused all the guys to blush, _why must you say it like that…_

"Oh but since you're probably the only new student joining B-1 who hasn't been there before, Narumi will most likely introduce you to everyone." Ruka comments.

Raising her eyebrows in curiosity, "who is Narumi?" she asks.

Before he could answer her, Koko cuts him off, "our gay teacher, he always comes prancing around the classroom with girly clothes on," he chuckles.

Mochu rolls his eyes, "it's dreadful to watch."

But Mikans eyes light up, "he sounds so exciting!" she giggles.

Hearing his comment, Natsume gets up from his spot and walks over to the group and pulls on a piece of her hair, earning a glare from the girl.

"Only an idiot would think that," he snorts.

Scowling at the boy, she squares her shoulders and glares into his crimson eyes, "who are you calling an idiot, moron!"

He sneers at her and glares right back into her hazel orbs, "obviously you, ugly girl."

"Birdbrain!"

"Cow."

"Jerk!"

"Uhhh guys…" Yuu says anxiously, as the rest of the group stare at the two with much amusement.

"Brat."

"Punk!"

"Crybaby."

"Stupid!"

"Guys!" Yuu shouts, surprising Mikan and Natsume and everyone else as they turn towards the shaking boy.

"The bell rang already…" he says meekly, embarrassed for screaming like that.

The guys chuckle and give Yuu a pat on the shoulder, "that was hilarious!" Koko and Kitsu laugh with Ruka and Mochu nodding in agreement as they take off first towards the building, leaving a grumbling Mikan and an annoyed Natsume.

"Hmph!" She turns her head away and begins to walk towards the rest of the guys, but her hair gets pulled causing her to stop.

"Ouch!" She yelps, turning to glare at the smirking fellow as she rubs her aching head.

Her face begins to redden up as he brings his face closer to hers, his breath against her ear causing the girl to shiver, taking note of this; Natsumes' smirk widens and whispers "dummy," and pulls away; walking back towards the group with his hands shoved in his pockets. Leaving a red faced angered Mikan scowling at the boy as she mutters indecent words behind his back as she runs after the guys.

.

* * *

When they reach room B-1 Yuu pulls Mikan aside in the hall, "okay Sakura-chan, Narumi sensei will be here shortly to introduce you so wait here okay?"

She nods in confirmation, "yes sir mr. representative" she teases.

He nods his head in embarrassment and walks back inside the classroom, leaving Mikan waiting in the halls as she tries to keep her excitement to a minimum as she bounces around in the same spot wearing a goofy smile.

"Ah you must be Mikan-chan!"

When she turns towards the person who called her name, she takes in his appearance; a pink frilly shirt along with purple pants that flow towards the bottom as if it was part skirt. And when she meets his face, she is taken aback by how pretty he is, shining blond hair almost like Rukas, but the mans hair flows down to his shoulders in pretty light waves, and his shining purple eyes that glimmer, but what she likes the most about him is his dashing, gentle smile.

Her mouth slips, "are you a woman?"

She quickly covers her mouth in embarrassment, _why did I say that!_

The man chuckles whole heartedly as if it doesn't offend him, he bends down at eye level with her and smiles warmly at the cute girl, _my my, she looks awfully familiar…_

"No I'm a hundred percent man cutie, I'm Narumi; I'm going to be one of your teachers this year okay" his delightful smile widens when he sees her blush and nod slowly, _so kawaii!_

"You're so kawaii Mikan-chan!"

He takes her in surprise as he pulls her in for a hug, his warm body immediately makes her feel at ease as she melts into his arms and hugs him back just as tight ignoring the stinging pain in her back since she is so happy with her teacher as he hugs her.

Her eyes close as she reminisces this feeling of a warm adult giving her affection, "daddy…" she whispers quietly to herself thinking of her father, but it doesn't go unnoticed by Narumi, his eyes widen a fraction in curiosity, but when he feels her sadness he stays in place and continues to comfort her.

After what felt like a lifetime of silent hugging, he pulls back at glances over her teary-eyed face and wipes away tears and gives her a reassuring smile, "ready to meet your new classmates Mikan-chan," he asks as he tickles her, sending her into a fit of giggles.

She nods and he takes her small hand in his and enters the roaring classroom.

Her hand tightens in his, silently letting him know she feels a little nervous and he squeezes back to reassure her.

When they reach the middle of the classroom, most of the students have stopped throwing paper balls and pencils at eachother and stopped their side chatting as they stare at the newcomer holding hands with their teacher.

The group of boys in the back even quite down to allow their teacher to begin his introduction of their friend.

"Good morning my beautiful students!"

Earning a few eye rolls from the class.

As Mikan listens to her teacher begin his introduction, her gaze wanders over the class, she first sees the group of boys in the back smiling at her; Koko and Kitsu are waving their arms in the air grinning like a bunch of mad fools, Mochu gives her a small smile, same as Ruka who's- holding a bunny? Yuu gives her a reassuring thumbs up, when her eyes land on the crimson eyes fellow, she glares a little at him which to her surprise he returns since she thought he couldn't see her with his face in his manga.

Her eyes move past the boys and land on a girl with dark green eyes squinting at Mikan with a glare, as she tosses her short dark green hair over her shoulder.

Her eyes continue to wander and spots two girls with cute cotton candy hair that smile warmly at Mikan.

She's about to look back towards her teacher but her eyes stop on a person with chin length black hair that cups her face beautifully, _she looks familiar…_ keeping her gaze on the girl she continues to stare at her, the said girl looks sideways slightly reaching towards her bag. Mikan catches sight of those dark lavender orbs.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, as she tries to say the name of the person, "Ho-hota-hotaru…"

Narumi stops talking and gazes quizzically at the brunette, _does she know who-_

Those lavender eyes shoot up in recognition to the voice when it called her name, her eyes landing right on the teary hazel orbs that stare wide-eyed back at her.

As she stands abruptly from her desk, the class stares back n forth between the two in deep confusion, one thought going through all their minds, _how does the ice queen-_

Tears begun to drip slowly from her eyes, her heart pounding awfully fast as she sees the person she hadn't expected to see, her best friend, "Mikan-"

* * *

.

* * *

I'm sorry for stopping at this but I had to :P

Now that Mikans officially in class B-1, she seems to have reunited with an old best friend! It's so exciting!

The italic paragraphs in the beginning was a recalled past on how mikans summer was, she tried to go visit her parents but ended up getting caught and hurt by Jii-chan.

I'm sorry that I made Jii-chan the villain in this fanfiction since he is the lovable character in the anime, but at the time when I started I obviously wasn't going through all my possible options so forgive me .

I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! Leave a comment and tell me what you think!

Till next time my lovelies :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Bring me back to life**

 **Chapter 15**

* * *

 **A/N: This is it guys! Hotaru and Mikans long awaited reunion!(:**

 **Please enjoy and thank you everyone for all your comments!**

 **-** **SunBabyBoss**

 **-** **layliaman98**

 **-** **chocolate splash**

 **-** **lemonfactoryxx**

 **-** **Etoile Polaire**

 **You guys keep me going in my writing! I get so motivated when I have such amazing people like you all enjoying my fanfiction!(:**

* * *

Recap:

She's about to look back towards her teacher but her eyes stop on a person with chin length black hair that cups her face beautifully, _she looks familiar…_ keeping her gaze on the girl she continues to stare at her, the said girl looks sideways slightly reaching towards her bag. Mikan catches sight of those dark lavender orbs.

Tears began to well up in her eyes, as she tries to say the name of the person, "Ho-hota-hotaru…"

Narumi stops talking and gazes quizzically at the brunette, _does she know who-_

Those lavender eyes shoot up in recognition to the voice when it called her name, her eyes landing right on the teary hazel orbs that stare wide-eyed back at her.

As she stands abruptly from her desk, the class stares back n forth between the two in deep confusion, one thought going through all their minds, _how does the ice queen-_

Tears begun to drip slowly from her eyes, her heart pounding awfully fast as she sees the person she hadn't expected to see, her best friend, "Mikan-"

.

* * *

Normal POV

Everyone stared in epic confusion between the new girl and the ice queen, how could the new student know their blackmailing classmate?

"M-Mikan…" Hotaru whispers again, moving away from her seat, her hands visibly trembling as tears fall onto her face.

 _The ice queen is crying! What on earth is going on?_ everyone thought.

Mikan takes a step forward as tears also began to pour, her mouth whimpers as she says disbelievingly, "Ho-hotaru…"

In a quick flash, both girls ran towards the other, meeting in the middle as the engulf in a tight hug, holding onto one another; both their hands clenching into the others back like they weren't planning on letting go anytime soon, you could see their trembling bodies and hear their sharp breath intakes consistently mixing with the sobs of their tears

Nobody dares to speak up; not wanting to interrupt this emotional scene they were definitely not expecting, Narumi wide eyed watched as both girls weep into one another's embrace, wondering why they both were shedding tears. Even the group of boys stay in their seats as they watch the scene unfold, all confused how their friend knew the ice queen?

Both girls heart ached, not believing they were right here in front of each other, after all this time…

Hotaru gingerly pulls back a little; keeping Mikan wrapped in her arms, her eyes glistening with tears, her lip quivering as she stares into her friends glossy hazel eyes.

Her voice comes off hoarse as she tries to keep herself from crying even more, "Mikan…you're alive…"

 _What does she mean 'alive'?_ The class thought as they overheard, trying to listen to as much as possible without getting closer for the two girls to notice.

The brunette nods her head as tears continue to fall from her eyes, gripping her hold on Hotaru.

"When…how…what happened Mikan…the doctors said…" Hotaru rasped, shaking her head slowly as if trying to clear her mind.

Mikan tilted her head back and sniffled, rubbing away the tears from her eyes, "6 months…" she looked back down as Hotaru made a sound mixed with a choke and a sob, "but mommy and daddy…" Mikan lowered her gaze and slowly shook her head, shutting her eyes shut so she won't cry.

"Oh Mikan…"

Hotaru didn't need Mikan to finish her sentence, she knew just by the way her friend looked, that either her parents died or were still in a coma. She couldn't believe after all this time, all these years, Mikan was here…she had been trying to find her but always came to a dead end…

Narumi shifted in his feet, he didn't want to disrupt this touching scene that was making him tear up, but he had to before his class ended and another teacher came in to disturb them, and he had plenty questions to ask as well.

"I'm sorry but Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan-"

He chuckles nervously when they don't respond, "ahem Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan."

Both girls turned towards their teacher as if he was the one interrupting their time, "I don't mean to stop this touching scene but class-"

Hotaru nodded before reaching for Mikans hand, pulling her towards the front of the room, right before reaching the door, "I will deal with the consequences of skipping later," and with that Hotaru pulled Mikan outside the classroom.

Koko and Ruka began to stand up when both Kitsu and Natsume pulled them down and shook their heads as if saying 'leave them be', Koko looked dejected but nodded his head in disappointment as both him and Ruka sat back in their seats.

The class remained silent, trying to put the pieces together on what just happened, but nothing made any sense!

Narumi tore away this glance from the door where the two girls left, towards his students who looked like they were going to lose it if he didn't distract them.

"Okay okay everyone! Let's turn our focus away from what just happened and let me tell you all about my fabu summer! It all started with my trip to Paris as I began shopping for all these beautiful clothes-"

.

* * *

 **Hotaru** **POV**

Mikans here…

How long has it been…nearly two years since she last saw Mikan.

She couldn't forget the way she felt when she left her friend that day in the hospital; as she clung onto Mikans hand, crying her heart out, begging her to wake up. Hotaru has never cried, but when that accident happened to Mikan, it was as if she cried an ocean worth of tears, even today she still cries a little in bed at night as she thinks of Mikan, not knowing where she was or how she was doing or even if she was alive…

She was never the same when her family moved away, it was all bad timing.

When she got to Gakuen Alice, she shunned everyone; giving the cold shoulder or glare to anyone who talked to her, how could she behave as if everything was fine when it wasn't; when half of her heart was still with her best friend many towns over in a coma…

She had begged her parents to take her back to visit Mikan, but with her parents new jobs in Tokyo, they were always so busy, they wanted to visit the Yukihira family as well since they grew close as their daughters became friends but when they moved to Tokyo they had to start all over with trying to find a job and keep a steady income up.

But now Mikan was here.

She hadn't expected on the first day of fifth grade, that the new student was her best friend…she couldn't believe her eyes, but when Mikan called her name; it all became real.

Hotaru pulled Mikan along the hallways until they reached the library and locked themselves in an empty study room.

"Sit Mikan…"

Hotaru took the seat across from her, taking her hands in hers as she looks over her friend, something seemed off to her, their was no denying that Mikan looked and sensed like she was different, but Hotaru couldn't put her finger on it…

Mikan held onto Hotaru's hand, giving it a squeeze every few seconds to reassure her friend that she was here and it wasn't a dream.

"What happened…tell me everything Mikan…"

Hotaru watched as Mikan looked away with a pained expression on her face, Hotaru leaned forward and cupped one of Mikans cheeks in her hands and gave her a reassuring nod telling her it's okay.

Mikan gave an apprehensive sigh before nodding, and Hotaru listened with wide ears, taking in everything her friend was saying.

Her hand clenched as she listened to everything; when she woke up her parents were still in a coma, Mikan had to leave them and was taken to an orphanage for nearly a year, where she dealt with some kids who picked on her scar, which Hotaru didn't bother asking to see since she knew that Mikan wouldn't be comfortable about it, but she became angry listening about those kids who picked on Mikan, a frown was placed on her face in clear irritation.

But as she went on talking about the couple from the orphanage who took care of her, her frown turned into a small smile, as she listened about the sweet elderly man who taught Mikan how to play the piano, and the kindhearted elderly woman who would bake treats for all the kids, that gave Hotaru some reassurance that Mikan was okay during her stay there.

"What happened next Mikan, how did you end up here?" She could have sworn she saw her friend flinch a little but didn't know if her eyes were playing tricks on her.

Listening, she couldn't believe that Mikan was adopted, she was confused how a mix up like that could happen since Mikans parents are technically still alive…that didn't make sense. Mikan talked about being adopted by an old man called Jii-Chan, that lived here and placed her in fourth grade last year, but that's all Mikan said about him.

 _That would explain the change in her last name…_

Hotaru narrowed her eyes, wanting Mikan to continue about this Jii-chan since she didn't say much about him, much to her curiosity since she wants to know about the person who adopted her friend, she wanted to know if he was taking care of her, but she decided against asking for now.

 _I can't believe all this could happen to her…she's been through so much…_

Instincts kicked in as I pulled Mikan into my arms and held her there, letting her sob against my chest _, she looks so different now…_

I began to twirl her short hair between my fingers and frowned a little wondering why she cut her long beautiful hair.

My gaze traveled down and I inwardly cringed, _what on earth is she wearing_ , it looked so used and old.

I shifted my gaze towards her crying face, her eyes shut as she clings to me, I feel at instant ease seeing her, but as I began to look closer as I examined her facial features-

Something was wrong.

Now that I've finished crying, my minds more clear, as I hold her in my arms I can feel something is wrong, and hell be damned I'm going to find out what.

I pull away my arm and trace out a very faint scar above her eyebrow, I can feel her flinch at the contact but I don't pull away. From a distance you can't even see it, hell even up close it can't be seen, but I can see it, and it's bugging the hell out of me.

"What happened here?"

Her eyes open as she looks upward to where my finger is pressed against her forehead, "I fell while climbing the tree in front of Jii-Chan's house…"

 _Fell from a tree huh? Sigh she has always been clumsy…_

I flicked her forehead and gave her a small smile, "baka, you were already in a coma, please be more careful," she flashes me her radiant smile and my heart churns again, _I really missed my best friend…_

"I missed you so much Hotaru…" _it's like she read my mind._

I give her another squeeze and breathe her in, holding her close, _I'm not letting you go again,_ "and I missed you with all my heart Mikan."

.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

It was almost lunch time and the two girls still haven't returned to class, Narumi gave the excuse to the rest of the teachers that the two students both began to feel sick and went to the nurses office, but the students in the classroom knew the real reason and were itching to find out what that commotion was all about earlier.

"Augh I can't sit here any longer! I need to go check on Mikan!" Koko groaned as he hit his head against his desk in frustration. It was bothering him that he wasn't allowed to go check up on her, she was crying for goodness sake! Everything bothered him and so he remained upset that he couldn't go and find her.

Yuu nodded sadly agreeing with Koko, "I wonder why Sakura-chan was crying, even Hotaru-chan was crying too, they must know each other."

Kitsu, just like Koko was banging his head against his desk, "it doesn't make any sense! What they were talking about didn't make any sense!" he grumbled dejectedly. Kitsu watched when both girls were crying, and when he saw Mikans face, it made him upset, but he knew better than to intervene, especially since Mikan was with the one person who scared him, the ice queen.

Ruka was sitting back in his chair, his arm draped over his face, he didn't say anything after what happened, he felt useless. He wanted to get up and go comfort her, but when Natsume pulled him down and shook his head, he knew his crimson eyed friend was mentally telling him it wasn't his place to do anything, and that bothered him.

Mochu patted Rukas shoulder, "maybe Mikan will explain everything when she gets back," he suggested hoping to make his pal feel better.

Natsume watched from the corner of his eye as his friends all become visibly distraught, he too had wanted to know what happened, especially since it caused the ice queen to even cry, that was a rare sight, but for some reason what made him confused was when the tears from the brunettes eyes started to fall, he wanted to get up and wipe them away. It must be because these idiotic friends of mine are growing soft on her that it's catching onto me, yuck like a disease.

The lunch bell finally rang, and the students all got up and made their way into the hallway, but when the group of boys appeared in the hall, the students split and made a clear path for the boys, the girls giggled as the guys walked past them heading towards the cafeteria.

Their was an unusual silence in there, not from the crazy fangirls that still continued to chatter excitedly about the group of boys and their summer. But the silence rather came from the six boys that ate quietly in a corner of the room, some were definitely surprised that not even the two known goofballs were quiet as they shoved their food around their plates with their forks.

The sound of the cafeteria doors opened, and a few gasps were heard from the students closest to the doors as the sight of the two who were the main focus of gossip that day walked into the cafeteria. What amazed them was that instead of the sad faces the two girls were wearing in class, they now had on smiles instead; the brunette was broadly smiling as her hand held onto the black-haired girls whose face remained emotionless,

As the murmurs of the two spread through the cafeteria, it reached the table containing the boys, practically all of them turned around to see if the rumors were true, and when they looked, it was. Mikan was here! Finally!

You could practically see the boys' faces light up, "MIKAN OVER HERE! MIKAN"

Koko and Kitsu screamed all the way from the other side of the cafeteria as they wave their arms excitedly trying to get her attention, even Ruka and Yuu waved too, but unlike the goofballs they didn't scream.

Upon hearing her name being called, Mikan turned around and on the other side of the cafeteria, she saw her group of friends waving at her, she chuckled and waved back just as enthusiastically, "c'mon Hotaru," tugging along her friend whose eyebrow was raised in curiosity.

 _How does Mikan know the gakuen six? This ought to be interesting,_ she smirked as she allowed Mikan to lead her towards the group of boys.

"Hey!" Mikan shyly waved back upon reaching them, her hand forcibly fell from Hotarus as both Kitsu and Koko practically flew over to Mikan; giving her a tight hug, accidentally shoving Hotaru in the process.

"Mikan we were so worried about you!" They both sobbed as they continue to keep her in their grasp, much to Hotarus annoyance.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

Both boys flew back, landing on the ground with a loud smack, "ouch!/what happened?!" they both asked groggily rubbing their aching heads.

Ruka, Yuu and Mochu's jaw hang open from witnessing the scene, their eyes dart nervously to Hotarus as she blew away the smoke from the gun in her hand.

"Baka gun 2.0, made for the performance to blast away any idiot in my presence," she said monotone staring off into the distance.

 _Who is she talking to…_

Dumbfounded they shake their heads and help up tweedle idiot and tweedle moron, Mochu whispers mockingly to Koko, "nice going, pissing off the ice queen."

Natsume remains in his seat and watches with amusement.

"Hot-hotaru- you didn't have to do that, they are my friends," Mikan says panicky.

Hotaru shrugs, "then next time they shouldn't be so touchy with you and watch where they're going," she says flatly, taking a seat on a nearby chair, she turns her attention towards Koko and Kitsu.

"You."

Both boys point to themselves, "me?/us?"

"Go and get me some crabs, make it quick," in a flash they run off.

Mochu begins to fill the silence as he smacks his knees in humorous laughter, "what else would you expect from the notorious ice queen!"

This causes Natsume to smirk a little and Yuu to nod agreeing, Mikan who was still standing dumbfounded, gets pulled down by Hotaru in the seat beside her.

"So how does Gakuen Alice's popular 6 get mixed up with little Mikan here," Hotaru says crossing her arms over her chest, the aura of intimidation pouring out.

Yuu stammers, "Sakura-chan was a friend of Koko and Kitsu's last year in B-2, so they introduced us to her and well- we all liked her and became friends with her," a slight flush over his face, going noticed by Hotaru who smirks at him.

Mikan just nods her head eagerly, "they became my friends when I was alone Hotaru, when I was thinking of you, they were there to distract me from my loneliness," the sincerity in Mikans voice causes Hotaru to nod silently in understanding.

 _She really thinks of us like that…wow Mikan…_ Ruka blushes happy that he was of use to her after all.

 _Flash*_

Rukas blush increases, "Imai-san! Please don't take pictures of me!"

 _Flash*_

"I don't take orders from anyone bunny boy."

At that exact moment, Kitsu and Koko come running up to the table, each placing a plate of crabs down in front of Hotaru whose eyes glimmer upon looking at the food. With a flick of her hand she excuses the two and begins to eat.

"Here you go Mikan, we brought you some food too," Koko smiles placing the plate in front of her.

Mikan smiles back widely at him, "thank you so much Koko and Kitsu!"

Both boys take a seat, and now them, Natsume, Ruka, Mochu and Yuu all stare expectantly at Mikan and Hotaru who eat their food.

Mikan being in her own little world as she eats doesn't notice their stares, but Hotaru does; taking her time biting off a piece of the crab, Hotaru returns their look as she slowly chews her crab and swallows.

"What."

"Uh…well you see.." Ruka began.

"Just wondering…uhm…" Yuu continued.

The boys glance at one another, telepathy asking _well who's going to speak up_. Getting annoyed at their antics, Hotaru finishes their question "you want to know how Mikan knows me," she says knowingly to which they all nod their heads.

Having heard her name, Mikan glances up and blushes feverishly that everyone is staring at her, "whot" she says with food in her mouth.

Natsume snorts, "pig."

She glares at him and swallows her food, "shut up fox."

His eyebrows twitch, "says the one who acts like a moron."

Hotarus eyebrows raise in amusement, _well well well, what do we have here._

Mikan sticks out her tongue, "stupid Natsume."

Natsume narrows his eyes and smirks at her, "ugly idiot."

Before Mikan says anything, Hotaru shoves another spoonful of rice into her friends mouth, "enough with your childish antics you two."

Swallowing, Mikan pouts and turns her head away from Natsume who smirks in her direction.

"I've known Mikan since we were in first grade," Hotaru says glancing over to her friend, "we got separated towards the end of the year due to an accident," she inwardly cringed.

Ruka speaks up what all the guys were thinking, "what accident?"

Hotaru pauses and glances over to Mikan who gives her a reassuring nod, "she was in a car accident."

Silence.

Blinking in surprise; the boys turn their heads towards Mikan who turns away and nods in agreement, Hotaru takes a deep breath, "are you sure Mikan."

"Mmm," her friend whispers, "it's okay, they are my friends I trust them."

"Alright then, Mikan and her parents were in a semi-trailer truck accident, the driver was drunk and crashed into their vehicle when her family was exiting off the highway onto the axis road. They were in-" her voice broke as if she was about to cry but she stopped herself when she felt Mikan slip her hand into hers.

"They were in a serious condition, the doctors said Mikan and her parents were in a coma, around that time I had to move, it was decided before the accident happened, so I was forcibly separated from Mikan," she kept her voice stable, not wanting to break down.

The guys expressions were bug-eyed, slack jawed, and grim, they all couldn't believe their ears, their heads snapped up when Mikan began to speak, "I was in a coma for 6 months…but-but when I woke up…my parents were still…they were still in a coma…"

"I was sent to live in an orphanage for nearly a year, it was horrible at first to be without my parents, and it still felt like that, but over time it did lessen, the Yamadas; this sweet elderly couple who runs the orphanage took care of me and started to make me enjoy life again…"

They watched in awe as she placed a small smile on her face, but it still shined with adornment. None of them spoke, they kept listening with their full undivided attention.

"But later I ended up being adopted, I don't understand how that happened, but it did, and I moved in with Jii-chan here in Tokyo, and that's how I met all of you and reunited with my bestest friend," she said with full affection, _they don't need to know about Jii-chan though, not if I ever want to see my parents again…_

Koko and Kitsu began to cry, "oh Mikan-" their cries became louder as they reached across the table; sharing their hold on one of Mikans hands, "I'm so sorry!"

Yuu got up and went to seat beside Mikan, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Sakura-chan…you've been through so much…yet you still smile so bright," admiration and sorrow mixed in his voice.

Mochu also got up and went to stand behind Mikan and rubbed her hair gently, "you are a strong person," his fingers twirling around the locks of her hair as he continued to rub it.

Rukas blue eyes shimmered with tears, and he reached across the table, taking her hand in his as he rub small circles on her palm with his thumb, "if I had known…I would have-" but he lost his voice when he looked up to see Mikan slowly shaking her head with a smile towards him as if saying it's alright.

Hotaru stayed in her seat and watched as they all showed such affection for her friend, wondering what Mikan did to cause all of them to adore her. In the corner of her eye, she observed the raven hair fellow biting his lip as if holding himself back from saying something, his eyes staring straight at her brunette friend who doesn't notice his stare.

 _Hmm, interesting._

 _Fuck, she's been through all that…_ Natsume ruffled his hair as he tore his gaze away from her, _how can she still smile, I would be lifeless right now damn…_ turning his attention back on her and all his friends as they all comfort her, he can't help but feel a little angered that he can't suck up his pride to comfort her too. The metallic taste of blood enters his mouth, _shit I bit too hard._

Hotaru coughs earning the attention from everyone, "do you all mind stepping away from Mikan and stop flirting, you are getting your germs all over her," her voice monotone.

Immediately all the boys blush and pull back on instinct from Mikan like she was a flame they were touching and it was getting too hot for their hands.

Her childish laughter rang through their ears as she watched all their reactions, it was too priceless, even Hotaru smirked at what the boys did, _they are too obvious._

"You're coming to my house today after school, my parents would be thrilled to see you," Hotaru announces.

Mikan shifts in her seat, _she can't know…_ she fakes a laugh and pouts, "ne Hotaru, I'm not allowed to go anywhere after school, I'm suppose to come home immediately every day."

Hotaru stops eating, and turned to Mikan with a raised eyebrow, "what do you mean your 'not allowed'."

She bit her lip nervously, "Jii-chan doesn't think it's safe for me to be out late and wants me home right away after school to begin my homework and study, he says education is important and I can hang out with my friends during school hours."

She tries to act normal as her friend stared at her intimidatingly, after what seems like forever Hotaru turns back towards her food, "I guess that makes sense, he probably realized how dumb you are and makes you focus harder on studying."

The guys sweat drop, _I thought they were best friends, yet she called her dumb._

"Thank you Hotaru for understanding," she smiled.

"But."

Mikan paled, _please Hotaru stop asking so many questions…_

"I would like to go see your parents sometime, how are they doing, when was the last time you've seen them."

Mikan instinctively touched her lip, recalling what happened during the summer when she tried to visit her parents, "uhh during the summer, they are still in a coma."

 _Something didn't seem right again, Mikan is not a good liar, I know that from experience, but there is something that ugh doesn't seem to make sense in her tone._

"Hmm, okay."

The boys watch as Mikan releases a sigh of relief, _odd._

.

* * *

Somewhere in the cafeteria, a dark green-eyed girl glares, a sneer plastered on her face as she watched the new girl getting comfortable with _them_.

 _Just who does she think she is! I'm the president of the Natsume/Ruka fan club, I'm the one who should over there talking to them!_

She begins to grin, _oh just you wait new student, I'm going to make your life a living hell for bothering my Natsume and Ruka._

When the lunch bell rings indicating lunch is over, she stands up and throws one last glare towards the brunette and saunters out of the cafeteria.

.

* * *

"Ah Mikan, Hotaru! You made it back just in time for my lesson!" Narumi sings joyfully as he skips towards the center of the classroom.

"Since we didn't finish your introductions, class this is Mikan Sakura, please treat her kindly! And her seat will be-"

Narumi glanced around the class, looking for a spare seat, "aha! Your seat will be right beside Natsume-kun! Natsume please raise your hand so Mikan-chan can know where you are!"

Natsume ignored his idiotic teacher and kept on reading his manga.

"My my,"

"It's okay Narumi-sensei, I know who he is!" Mikan smiled cutely, though she was kind of annoyed to be seated next to the jerk who calls her names.

Narumi patted her head, "alright then off you go!" and he lightly pushed her forward.

"I object!"

The class turned to where the green haired girl stood with her hands on her waist looking agitated, "Narumi how could you let that girl sit beside my beloved Natsume-sama! Since I'm the president of the Natsume/Ruka fan club, I demand to take that seat. She can have mine right here."

The class groaned, _not this again._

Narumi chuckled and waved light heartedly, "Sumire-chan we have been through this, Natsume does not want to be seated beside you for obvious reasons-"

The class snickered, "and for another reason why you can't is because I decide the seating arrangements and what I say goes, am I not the teacher Sumire-chan?"

Everyone looked from Narumi to Sumire, back and forth, watching her battle herself as her brows furrow in annoyance, "you are the teacher," she says gritting her teeth.

"Exactly, so Mikan-chan off you go towards your seat!" he giggles while pushing the brunette forward, who looks like she would rather be anywhere else but here, since she does not like drama, and that permed hair girl for some reason had it out for Mikan.

Walking down the aisle she past the two-cotton candy haired girls she saw earlier this morning, they both smiled and waved at her, "Hi Mikan-chan! I'm Nonoko!" the blue haired girl smiled cutely, and then pointed with her thumb towards the pink haired girl beside her, "and I'm Anna!"

Mikan couldn't help but giggle with them, they were so cute! "hello Nonoko and Anna!" she smiled at them before continuing her walk towards the end of the classroom, spotting that Sumire girl glaring at her.

When she reached the desk, she moved past Ruka who smiled kindly at her, and past Natsume who ignored her as she took the spare chair by the window. In the desk in front of her was Mochu, and Kitsu and Koko beside him.

So it went like this( Ruka-Natsume-Mikan / and in the row ahead of them was Koko-Kitsu-Mochu).

Yuu was seated towards the front of the classroom with Hotaru beside him.

"Okay class! I know you all saw me earlier during English but let me welcome you again this time to your homeroom!"

.

* * *

The final bell rang indicating it was the end of the school day, Mikan didn't want today to end, she just reunited with Hotaru and saw her friends after a long summer, and now she has to go back to the house.

"I better get going everyone! I'll see you all tomorrow!" Mikan promised with a warm smile.

The guys all took turns giving her a hug, except for Natsume who stood to the corner of the room watching bored.

Hotaru rubbed Mikans head, "I will see you tomorrow," and smiled slightly for only Mikan to see.

The brunette girl giggled, "bye everyone!" they all watched as she ran out the classroom. When she was out of sight, Hotaru turned her attention of the group of boys.

"Now that she's gone, you're going to tell me everything that you know since you first met her last year." She demanded, leaving no room for questions as she stared blank faced at them.

The guys shivered under her intense gaze, no wonder she was known as the ice queen.

Koko stepped forward and rubbed the back of his neck, "well she came to school last year but during the 2nd term after winter ended," and he continued to explain, with the guys chipping in every now and then about how she was quiet and very ugly in the beginning, describing her horrendous boy hairstyle and thick glasses, to her soon opening up with them, soon explaining about the incident of Mikan missing school for a week cause she fractured her arm leaving her with an arm sling, and how they just thought it was weird that she wasn't allowed to hang out after school or on the weekends.

When they all finished, Hotaru just nodded at them and made her way towards the door, but stopped and turned back towards them, "I appreciate you taking care of my Mikan while we were separated, so I know that you all won't do anything that will cause her any harm, correct."

They all nodded numbly.

"Good," and she left, the boys all suddenly let out a breath they didn't realize they were holding in all this time.

Mochu was the first to speak up, "damn, that ice queen is sure scary."

"Who would have thought that she could actually care for someone," Kitsu said.

Ruka shook his head still in disbelief, "I can't believe though that Mikan had went through all of that…"

The guys all nodded, they too couldn't believe that their happy-go-lucky, always smiling friend had gone through such a horrendous past, and even now with her parents still being in a coma.

Finally speaking up, Natsume stepped forward, "that makes her a strong person, so let's not make it harder for her by constantly bringing it up."

Koko slapped Natsumes' back, earning a glare from the fellow which he decided to ignore "agreed mate, now whose house are we going to today?"

They all began to laugh at Koko's sudden change of topic, "how about mine? My parents are having a little barbecue," Mochu suggested, all the boys cheered excitedly, making their way out the school.

.

* * *

 **Some of you might be frustrated that I didn't allow Hotaru to find out Mikan's hidden secret, but all in due time!**

 **Leave a comment and let me know what you thought of this chapter!(:**

 **Till next time, adios!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bring me back to life**

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

 **(A/N: Hello and here is the newest update! Thank you so much for all your comments!(:**

 **-** **ScarletMidnigt19** **I hope everything is okay since you were in the hospital! I'm relieved it killed your boredom(: Much love to you too!**

 **-** **SunBabyBoss** **Thank you and hope you enjoy this one as well!(:**

 **-** **lemonfactoryxx** **I can't wait for when they become teens too! I don't want to spoil anything tho so I'm keeping my lips sealed(:**

 **-** **Etoile Polaire** **I've always been a fan of Mikans and Hotarus relationship, they really are amazing best friends and I wanted to keep that a main factor in my fanfiction. And yes I do plan on evolving them into teens and even after that I plan on starting a part 2 to this story where they are adults but that's all I'm going to say since it's going to be quite a while until that even happens lol and regarding how the romance is going to play out, hehe you will have to wait :)**

 **-** **layliaman98** ***catches kiss and puts in pocket for save keeping* lol thank you and yeah I didn't want Hotaru to find out too early, I want to build up the story up more until they all find out.**

 **I love you all so much and thank you for continuing to read my fanfiction and giving your support!**

 **When you get to the end of today's chapter I'm going to spill something for you :3**

* * *

 **2 months later – middle of October- Friday.**

 **Normal POV**

"MS. SAKURA!" The math teacher yells angrily, "how many times do I need to repeat myself! No falling asleep during my class or next time you will get detention!"

The brunette girl immediately straightens up in her seat, "gomen sensei," the teacher narrows his eyes once more at the girl before turning his attention back towards the lesson.

As soon as he looks away, she slouches and rubs away the sleep in her eyes and stifles a yawn as she tries to focus on what the teacher is saying.

Mochu leans back in his chair as he tilts his head back as far as possible, "Mikan, you need to be more careful with Jinno," he warns, soon moving back to his original position before he gets caught whispering.

She covers her mouth blocking out another yawn as she nods her head, she was definitely tired.

Throughout the remainder of the lesson Natsume watched from the corner of his eye as Mikans eyes kept glazing over as her head bobbed slightly up and down every time her eyes drooped or popped back open.

It was very amusing, seeing her reactions when she would fall asleep and quickly wake up, her eyes darting wide open as she frantically tried to see if the teacher was looking, and when she was in the clear, she would sink back into her seat as her eyes would slowly begin to close, and the process kept repeating over and over.

Once, while she was in nap mode, he noticed how Jinno was about to turn towards their direction, swiftly he kicked her chair causing the girl to jump awake in her seat, her eyes widen and quickly spot Jinno glance towards her before turning back towards the board.

He stifles a laugh when she clutches her chest and lets out a relieved sigh, he smirked, _you're welcome idiot._

When the bell finally rang, he leaned back in his seat, kicked his feat off the ground and balanced on the back legs of the chair and closed his eyes as he waited for that gay teacher to come in for homeroom.

Ruka leaned over the desk and glanced at the sleeping Mikan; her head rested against her desk, the little strands of hair dangling over her face that swayed outward every time she would exhale. He put his head down too to act like he was sleeping, but he only did it so people wouldn't catch him staring.

The way her lashes fluttered every so often, her cheeks tinted pink, his gaze landed on her slightly puffed out lips, they looked so soft. Unconsciously he placed a finger against his own as he kept staring at her. When her eyes flashed open he immediately dropped his hand and picked his head up, turning away as his face flushed a deep red.

This didn't go unnoticed by a certain black-haired girl, who recorded the whole thing. From the moment she saw him glance towards her sleeping friend, she pulled out her camcorder and filmed it all, a smirk and dollar signs written all over her face.

As quick as Mikan woke up, she quickly went back to sleep resuming her resting position. Nobody bothered to ask her if she was alright, since she wasn't the only one sleeping during class, in the row above her; both Kitsu and Koko were napping as well so everyone just assumed they were all just tired.

The class was still missing their homeroom teacher Narumi, but no one cared or bothered with it since they enjoyed their free time.

Natsume was still leaning back off his chair with a manga draped over his face, Ruka was petting a bunny that suddenly showed up, Mochu was playing a video game on his Nintendo, Yuu was reading a book, both Kitsu and Koko were still napping, after filming Ruka, Hotaru started working on some device, Sumire was busy gossiping with her clique, Nonoko and Anna were excitedly chatting, and Mikan remained asleep.

 _The sound of glass breaking echoed in the background causing her to flinch._

 _He saw this and kneeled in front of her, a sly grin on his face, "did that scare you," he mocked._

 _Her eyes flashed in terror, "n-no sir," she rasped._

 _His eyes narrowed, and he tsked tauntingly, "well well, what does scare you."_

 _Standing up, he clicked his tongue, and his eyes began searching the basement room for something, his eyes gleamed as they landed on the light switch._

" _You're going to stay in this basement all night until you learn your lesson Mieko."_

 _Tears poured from her eyes, "my names not Mieko it's Mikan!" she cried._

 _He gritted his teeth as he walked over to where she was sitting and kicked her in the stomach, sending the girl huddling over._

" _Dammit shut up Mieko! You're a disappointment for a daughter! You're going to stay here all night in the dark basement with no lights, and if I come down here and catch you sleeping," his voice dropped slow and threatening, "you're going to wish you were dead."_

 _Walking up the steps, he opened the door and closed it with a-_

 _ **BAM***_

Everyone jolted up in their seats, dropping whatever they were doing, as they turned their attention to the person who loudly slammed open their classroom door.

Narumi strolled in with a beaming smile, the aura around him screamed gay excitement, you could practically see a rainbow above his head that rained gold and pink sprinkles, it was too much to take in causing most of the students on groan in agony, why couldn't their homeroom teacher be more normal.

"Why hello my lovely class!" his whimsical voice rang in the air, "I have some very exciting news to share with all of you!"

He eagerly glanced around the room expecting to see them become curious but much to his disappointment, most of them looked uninterested, yet that didn't affect him since he knew once he spilt the beans, they would be just as excited as him.

"As you all know since it's October, we usually hold some sort of event at the school for everyone for Halloween," immediately most of the students eyes peaked up with interest.

"Since last years event was a haunted house, it has been decided that this years event will be-" he dramatically paused to add some excitement, "a Halloween costume party!"

Immediately everyone started animatedly began talking about what costumes they were going to wear, Narumi chuckled, "also, towards the end of the event, our chosen judges will be announcing 3 pairs of lucky winners; one from every grade school building to have won the matching couple costume contest!"

As if they weren't already excited enough, this blew the candles off the cake, you could see determination and enthusiasm in almost everyone's faces.

"Is there going to be a prize!"

"Who's going to judge!"

"Can it be any kind of couple costume!"

Questions were being shouted left and right towards Narumi, he sheepishly held up his hands in self-defense, "to answer your questions, I don't know about the prizes nor who will be judging, but any costume is permitted, with the exceptions of actual weapons so use props and for the ladies, I've been told to remind you that even though it's a costume contest it doesn't mean you can go showing off almost all your skin."

This caused a few girls to blush aghast, how could he say that in front of everyone?!

Narumi threw an apologetic wink, "well that's all I have to say, enjoy the remainder of the class period, I'm needed in the teachers lounge, ta ta!" and he skipped out the door.

After calming down from their idiotic teachers comment about showing off too much skin, the girls eagerly began talking about cute princess costumes they should wear.

"With my hair I would be the perfect Snow White!"

"I better find a red wig if I want to dress up as Ariel from the little mermaid!"

Hotaru watched from the sides as the group of huddled girls were talking about which princess they were going to be, giggling how cute they would look. She decided now was the time to burst their bubble as she stepped forward.

"Don't these Disney princesses usually have a prince to accompany them," She blandly stated causing a few girls to look questioning at her.

Sumire stood up and crossed her arms, "yeah so what Imai," she growled.

"Oh it's nothing," she began to turn around but halted halfway with an evil glint in her eyes, "I was just curious how you all plan on winning the couple costume contest as princesses when you haven't even asked a guy to dress up as your prince, but oh well," she waved her hand dismissively before walking off with a smirk.

"…"

The girls faces all froze, they had forgotten the most important detail to go with their princess costume and the important aspect of the contest in the first place, YOU NEEDED A PARTNER!

In a second, they all snapped their heads towards the boys they dream about, the six that any elementary and middle school girls want.

As if sensing they were being targeted, all six boys hesitantly turned heads towards the hungry pack of female wolves, watching them like they were a snack.

"Oh shit."

Their faces paled.

Natsume who picked his head up sensing their was trouble, immediately moved to the edge of his seat; his knuckles turning white as he tightly gripped the end of his desk; waiting for the chance to quickly escape.

"Guys I'm scared," Koko whispered panicky as he ever so slightly began to move his seat backwards.

Hotaru sat on the sides with her camcorder out, that evil glint still in her eyes as she recorded the whole thing, the scared looks on the boys faces was priceless, but not to her; she would definitely put a dollar sign on that and sell it to the highest bidder.

In a flash the classroom was nearly deserted, the guys ran out for their dear lives as they sprinted away from the crazy fan girls screaming behind them.

"Be my prince charming from sleeping beauty Ruka-kun!"

"Natsume-sama let me be your little mermaid!"

"Ahhh Tobita-kun let me be your Princess Anna from frozen!"

"Mochu-kun be my prince Naveen from the princess and the frog!"

"Kitsu-kun let me be your Pocahontas!"

"Ahhh Koko-kun be my beast from beauty in the beast!"

Their screaming voices faded the further they got away from the classroom, leaving just very few inside who looked puzzled and felt sorry for the boys.

Snapping her camcorder shut, she made her way to her friend who fell back asleep during Narumi's announcement.

"Mikan."

…

"Mikan," her voice getting more stern.

…

Irritated, she pulled out her baka gun, aimed and fired.

"Wah what! What happened?" Mikan dizzily shook her head, rubbing it in the process, "mou that hurt Hotaru," she pouted.

Hotaru shrugged her shoulders, "baka why are you so tired."

Mikan bit her lip nervously, "it's my fault," she earnestly said with sadness. She thought about telling Hotaru, but what good would it do, it would take away her chance from ever seeing her parents again, and she was also scared that if she told her best friend that Jii-chan would find Hotaru and hurt her too, there was no way she was going to let that happen.

Taking in a deep breath Mikan explained 'what happened', "there was this cool cartoon on last night, and even though I was told to go to bed, I wanted to continue watching it so I stayed up most of the night…" guilt hanging off her tongue as she avoided looking into her friends eyes.

She was surprised when she felt Hotarus hand rubbing her head smoothly, "baka, you need rest, please don't do that again," the soft tone in her voice made Mikans heart ache.

 _She cares so much for me…_

Mikan smiled wide, "I promise Hotaru!"

"Thank you baka," she patted her friends head once more.

"Ne Hotaru," Mikan looked around the room with a puzzled look on her face, "what happened?" The guys weren't there and neither was that permed hair girl or the rest of the girls.

"I don't feel like telling you."

"Mou Hotaru! Please!" Mikan begged.

Hotaru stared down at her friend, "no."

She began to pout, "why won't you tell me."

"Not my fault you fell asleep," she rolled her eyes and walked back towards her desk.

Mikan crossed her arms while she still kept pouting.

"Ano Mikan-chan," a soft voice said.

Looking up it was Anna and Nonoko both smiling warmly at her, "we can tell you what happened."

Mikan clapped her hands and nodded eagerly, "please!"

The girls looked at one another and giggled before taking the seats across from Mikan and began excitedly telling her about the Halloween dance, costume contest and how the girls all began chasing the guys for them to be their partner.

When they were done explaining it to Mikan, they couldn't see the disappointment behind the young girls fake happy smile knowing there was no way she could go to the Halloween dance.

"That sounds very exciting!" she giggled.

Both cotton candy haired girls eyes sparkled, "so Mikan-chan," Nonoko began.

"Do you plan on asking anyone to the dance," Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

Both girls knew that Mikan was the only girl that the most six popular guys hang out with literally all the time, any girl would kill to be in Mikans shoes; even they were a little jealous about it at first, but when they saw how cute and innocent she was, they couldn't hate on her for hanging out with the guys, they probably saw how adorable she was too like they did.

But these two had another suspected reason why the guys hung out with Mikan, they assumed that they all must like her, the thought of it throws the two girls into fits of giggles. How lucky Mikan was they thought, so now was a perfect opportunity to tease the girl and find out if she liked any of them back.

"Eh? No, I don't even know if I'm going to go."

Mikan couldn't help but chuckle at their over exaggerated reaction when both their jaws dropped and their eyes bugged out.

"No you have to go!" Nonoko and Anna said at the same time causing Mikan to giggle.

"You both sure act like twins," she said changing the topic successfully since both girls recovered and been giggling again.

"We get that a lot! But really we are just best friends!" they both nodded with wide cute smiles.

Mikan chuckled, "Hotaru is my best friend," she then eagerly waved her hand in the direction of the stoic girl, "Hotaru! I'm your best friend right!"

"…"

Mikan stuck out her tongue in Hotarus direction while both cotton candy haired girls watch in awe struck. Another thing that they couldn't believe besides the fact that the popular six hung out with her, was that the notorious ice queen was her best friend and shows affection to her!

"Wow Mikan-chan! You are very lucky!" Nonoko and Anna awed.

The brunette smiled slightly, "why would you say that?"

The two girls began to explain "it's just you hang out with Hotaru and she is known as the ice queen and nobody would dare go near her since they are scared of her; but she lets you go up to her and hug her and you don't get hit for it, and you also hang out with Natsume, Ruka, Mochu, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu; and those boys only ever hang out with eachother much less any girls but they let you," they sighed dreamily, "you're just so lucky to have them all by your side."

 _I've never thought about it like that, I do have many people who care about me now, wow I never thought I'd say after everything that I could be lucky…_

Both girls began to panic when they saw tears glistening her eyes, but Mikans soft laughter caught them off guard sending them to a halt.

She was smiling angelically as she continued to gently laugh as she wiped away the tears from her eyes, a soft pink blush on her cheeks.

This was one of those times that Mikans true beauty showed when she was extremely happy and the two girls couldn't help but be amazed at how pretty this brunette was.

"Thank you, and I'm very lucky to have you two as friends too," they blushed and retuned the smile.

With a satisfied smile, Hotaru turned off her camcorder and closed her eyes as she peacefully thought about how great things were now since Mikan was back.

.

* * *

 **Next day**

 **Mikans POV**

I feel much more awake and relaxed today, why you ask? Because!

I'm allowed to go get groceries this week! I couldn't be more excited! Everyone's been talking about the Halloween decorations that are up through out Tokyo and I've really been wanting to go see them and now I finally can! I feel so giddy; my smile widens from ear to ear.

Securing the money in my wallet, I lock the door behind me and begin my stroll into Tokyo.

.

* * *

 **Natsume POV**

"Okay guys what should we dress up as this year," Mochu pondered.

I took another bite out of my burger, _damn this is good._ I shrug my shoulders in response to his question to which he rolls his eyes.

Yuu speaks up, "how about we go as the teenage mutant ninja turtles?"

Koko makes a buzzer sound and forms an X with his arms, "no way prez, there are six of us and only 4 of them."

"If it helps you can be the rat," Kitsu snickers.

Ruka chuckles, "his name is master splinter duh."

I smirk as Koko begins to whine, "but I don't want to be your dad!"

A snort escapes my mouth, "like hell would I want that idiot to be my dad much less pretend as one."

"Either way, that in total makes 5, leaving one of us out, what other ideas we got?"

I turn my attention away towards the window blocking them out, the streets seem busier than usual but that's obviously because everyone's getting ready for Halloween. Tsk even my parents are putting in a lot of work in decorating the house this year for their annual Halloween bash; I was definitely not looking forward to that since their coworkers bring their annoying daughters and they usually dress like whores.

 _At least with the school dance, I will be more comfortable around people I hang with- wait a second…_

My eyes narrow, _I could have sworn I saw-_

A brunette was outside peeping through one of the store windows.

 _Oh look who it is,_ I smirk devilishly, _look what the cat dragged in; ugly girl is here in town, hmm, looks like my day might get more interesting now that she's here, I can mess with her._

I began to stand up but Ruka tugs on my arm giving me a curious look, "where you going Natsume?"

I incline my head towards the door, "I'm gonna be back, just want to stop by the bookstore real quick-"

"Let me go with you," he insists.

 _If he comes he will only defend her while I bully her, can't have that happening, sorry Ruka._

"Stay with these idiots, help them come up with a Halloween costume idea, I'll be right back," I quickly turn to walk away before he kept on insisting.

"Now where did that idiot run off to-"

.

* * *

 **Mikans POV**

"Oh wow!"

"So cute!"

"Ekee that one looks scary!"

Left and right there is Halloween decorations everywhere! I purposely look away from the scary props and focus on the cute ones like the pumpkins with the silly faces!

I giggle as I see a small pumpkin harvest in front of one of the stores, I run up to them and ooh and ahh at all their different faces.

 _Halloween is so much fun!_

I walk past the store onto the next one, but my feet come to a halt.

I curiously lean forward to the window and look inside, they have so many costumes in there! I spot the name of the store "Cosplay for life."

 _Oooh it's not any ole costumes, its specifically for anime cosplayers! It won't hurt to take a quick peak.._

A bell chimes as I walk in, "Hello hello! Feel free to look around!" A woman in a pink wig, wearing a maids outfit greets me, I blush and thank her as I walk through the first aisle.

 _I've read manga before, so I can kind of point out which costume belongs to which anime,_ my fingers push away each hanger as I take a look at each amazing cosplay outfit. _They are so kawaii and the attention to detail in them are so accurate!_

My hands come to a halt, I pull out an outfit and hold it up in front of me, _oh wow…_

The sales lady comes up to me with a warm smile, "oh I see you picked out the last of that kind!"

She chuckles and I gaze up at her blushing, "that's a very popular anime too! Though it's odd considering we only received very few, but oh well," she waves her hand dismissively, "would you like to try that on?"

 _I would love to, but there's no way I can end up getting it, but-_

I eagerly nod my head as she guides me towards the dressing room, "if you need any help I'm right out here!"

When I'm done putting it on, my whole face lights up, I could really pull it off as her, with my short hair it works!

I walk out of the dressing room and turn towards the mirrors and spin in front of them giggling.

"It suits you perfectly dear!"

.

* * *

 **Natsume POV**

Tch a cosplay store? I didn't know that idiot read manga.

I watch through the windows as she strolls along the isles, I try to look closer since she pulled out something but I can't see it, _damn._

 _What the hell is that woman wearing_ , I cringe, but then I notice the saleswoman guiding the idiot towards the back, I take this chance and quickly enter the store, _stupid bell chime,_ _thank Kami the woman didn't come greet me or else it would have blown my cover tsk._

I take position hiding behind these ugly puffy dresses as I wait by the dressing room, _I wonder what anime outfit she picked out, tsk it's probably some flower show like Sailor Moon or Kitchen Princess._

The dressing stall opens-

 _Oh wow-_

Her giggles bring me back to realization as I shake my head to clear my mind.

"It suits you perfectly dear!"

For once I actually agree with someone, it really did suit her, who would have thought.

The character outfit she chose actually suits her, heck it's even from an anime that I enjoyed.

"Look at that," the woman twirls Mikan around sending her into more giggles, I watch with a blank face, fighting off the urge to go over there, _I don't understand why but my stomach and chest feels so weird right now…must be from the burger…_

"I better take this off now," the tone of her voice full of sadness.

The woman looks puzzled, "but why dear? This suits you perfectly!"

Mikan shakes her head dejectedly, "I'm not suppose to get a costume, I'm sorry for bothering your time."

 _Why can't she get a costume, the Halloween dance is next week._

 _How come this idiotic woman looks more sad than Mikan right now, tsk annoying._

"What a shame, and it suited you so well, sigh okay then cutie, when you take it off you can leave it hanging in there," she says upset.

I watch as Mikan retreats back into the dressing room, and my fists clench when I see her sorrowful face as she walks out and tells the lady goodbye leaving the store.

I let out a harsh breath as I rake my fingers through my hair, _great, just fucking great._

 _Why the hell am I about to do this,_ I roll my eyes as I walk back towards the isle where she got her outfit and sort through the remainder ones left for the same anime, damn which one of the two should I choose; if I choose this character outfit it assumes that I like her since the male lead does, ugh no way. The other outfit is a character who is kind of just a friend, _am I her friend? Ugh fuck it and pick one already Natsume._

I yank out the second option and stomp towards the dressing room and pull out the outfit she tried on and threw them on the counter.

"Where are the props for their outfits," I demand.

 _Why the hell is she looking at me shocked?_ She glances down at the two items and smiles mischievously at me before skipping towards the back.

"Stupid woman."

She comes back a minute later placing the chained gun and rod on top of the clothes, _perfect._

"Would you like the wig for the male outfit sir? I would ask if you need contacts but your eyes are perfect for him! Especially since they turn that way when he's hungry" she chuckles.

I roll my eyes, "did I ask for a wig? Then no. And don't talk about my eyes," she keeps smiling at me and I groan agitated.

"What are you waiting for," I stoically say as I tap my foot impatiently, "cash me out already dammit."

She chuckles at me which pisses me off even more as she takes her time ringing up each item, "your total is 16,189 yen." **(A/N: converted to U.S dollars it would be $147 [cosplayers costumes isn't cheap ya know lol] )**

I pull out my wallet and slam the money on the counter, _idiotic girl, she just had to make that face leaving the store making me feel sorry for her._

"Hurry up with the change woman," she smiles at me and hands me my money that I stuff into my pockets before yanking on the two bags, stomping out the door.

"Come back with your girlfriend soon cutie!" I hear her call as I slam the door behind me. _Tsk that idiot isn't my damn girlfriend._

I stuff the bag containing her outfit into mine so those idiots won't get that suspicious.

Making my way back into the diner, they all look up pissed at me, _oops?_

"What the hell took so long man, we were waiting for nearly half an hour," Mochu grunted.

 _I was gone for that long?_

"Hn."

Ruka eyes my bag suspiciously as I scoot into the seat beside him, keeping the bag on the opposite side of him so he can't peak inside.

"What's in the bag?"

I shrug nonchalantly, "did you all decide on a costume?"

At the mention of this both Kitsu and Koko brighten up, "yeah and it's going to be awesome!"

"Ruka actually came up with the idea!" Yuu says.

I glance towards my best friend who's still eyeing my bag, I nudge him "so you came up with the idea? What is it?" I ask him.

He finally tears his eyes away, "it's the ghostbusters."

I nod approvingly, it should work out for them now since I already have a costume but they don't need to know that yet.

"I can't wait to go buy my costume and the proton gun!"

"We're going to look so epic!"

We all laugh at the two goofballs for how childishly excited they are.

"Man I'm so relieved we didn't get caught by our fangirls or else they would have made us dress up as a Disney prince," Mochu shivers.

We all nod agreeing, "fuck that would have been terrible," I mutter, a scowl perpetually etched on my face.

It was all damn Imai's fault, after we escaped I found out that it was her who reminded those crazy lunatic girls about needing a stupid prince to go with their costume. Tsk.

"I wonder what Mikans going to dress up as," Ruka mentions with a slight blush that we all easily notice.

I smirk, _I know_.

My face twisted into a disgusted expression making me want to slap Koko for his idiotic suggestion, "maybe Mikan will dress up as a cute nurse! I would let her fix me up when I'm done fighting all those ghosts for her!" He idiotically declares with a sheepish grin.

"What! NO!" Kitsu yells smacking Koko behind the head.

I snicker as Koko cries, _idiot deserved it for coming up with an idea like that._

Yuu pats Koko on the head, "maybe Sakura-chan will dress up as a princess too? Like the rest of the girls in the class?"

"…"

 _Mikan dressed as a Disney princess? I can't picture it now since I've already seen how she looks cosplaying from an anime and it does make her look decent_ …I inwardly cringe.

 _Why did it suddenly get quiet_ , my eyes narrow as I glance at everyone, _why the hell does everyone have a hint of pink on their cheeks?_

Mine also feel a bit heated, I glance down at my half-eaten burger remembering how weird my stomach felt earlier and push it away, _damn maybe we all got food poisoning, fuck._

Ruka coughs getting all of our attention, "we will just find out next Friday at the dance."

They all nod and the topic is changed to where they are going to find their costumes and props now.

My hands tighten around the bag, _now how the hell am I going to give it to her without directly going up to her, augh… it would help if I knew where that baka lived._

 _._

* * *

 **Ta Da! Now I know you have a few questions lol**

 **Like who is this Mieko person Jii-chan was mistaking Mikan for, well it's his older daughter who ran out on him since he was abusing her too. But Jii-chan is getting old and confused so he's starting to mistake Mikan as his actual daughter.**

 **I'm also really excited for the next chapter since it will be the Halloween dance! And I promise a surprise is going to happen where you will be like finally! He finally knows! Lol**

 **Also I put in a few subtle hints to what anime cosplay costume Natsume bought him and Mikan, so if you pick up on it congrats :D Cause the anime I chose has always been a personal favorite of mine lol**

 **I even went as far as trying to put together a picture for you all so you can visually see how Mikan and Natsume would look as** _ **them,**_ **so when the next chapter gets posted, keep an eye out for the new cover of the story cause it will feature them!(: and I tried my best with it lol but I'm not good with technology and fixing pictures so gomen .**

 _ **I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night-**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Bring me back to life**

 _ **Chapter 17**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry that it took so long for the update everyone, my boyfriend literally hid my laptop from me saying I needed to spend more time outside, why can't he understand that I would rather cower in my room with my laptop**

 **Also the picture is up so you can see how Mikan and Natsume would look dressed in Vampire Knight uniforms, sorry if it looks bad, I tried**

 **And thank you everyone for your comments and your follows! Again I can't express enough how much you all mean to me when you read and leave reviews on my fanfic, you guys are super awesome!(:**

 **-** **MoonGoddessKiana** **you are correct it is! And thank you for loving my story!(:**

 **-** **SunBabyBoss** **You're welcome and I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

 **-** **nyanaya-chan** **You're absolutely right and I keep forgetting that! So I made sure to keep it to the usual insults said and toned it down on the big curse words.**

 **-** **lemonfactoryxx** **I really hope when you're done reading this chapter that you did find it epic or I might cry lol**

 **-** **layliaman98** **No pouting my friend lol**

 **-** **Etoile Polaire** **I also love Natsumes character when he is being unexpectedly cute, thank you so much for the love!**

 **Here is an especially longer than usual chapter so enjoy!(:**

* * *

 **Monday**

 **Normal POV**

The last class just ended and Mikan waved a cheerful goodbye towards her friends as she left the room, Natsume watched from the corner of his eye knowing where she was going next before her walk home, apprehension coursed through his body, would she be surprised? Maybe she might know it was him, he shook his head, clearly there was no way of her finding out it was him, even so he felt a satisfied smile cross his face for a quick second, she was definitely going to have that stupid startled look on her face when she opens her locker.

"Oi Hyuuga."

He didn't bother removing the manga on his face and chose to ignore the voice that called for him.

Hotarus eyebrow twitched, she was not one to be ignored, she brought out her baka gun and shot the manga off the boys face.

He shot up and stared at her with murder in his eyes and she looked emotionlessly at him, "what do you want Imai," he glared at her.

She drummed her fingers agitatedly against the desk, "what's with that smug look on your face."

A smirk spread across his face, "why were you staring at my face in the first place," he retorted tauntingly.

She rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow, disgust dripping from her voice, "don't mistake me for one of your fangirls Hyuuga, let me make this crystal clear for your narrow-minded head, I don't want you trying anything, you got that."

His fists clenched as he glare into her icy eyes, "I don't take orders from anyone."

The boys' faces scrunched up in confusion as Imai retreated towards the classroom door, pausing before leaving; quirking a brow, staring at him with a glint in her eyes that said 'we'll see' then she left.

Their faces broke when Ruka began laughing, he was holding his stomach as he doubled over and continued to express his amusement as he cackled loudly.

Natsume raised his eyebrow at his friend, what's up with him?

Ruka wiped a tear from his eye as his laughing started to simmer down, "care to explain what that was all about," Mochu asked.

The blue-eyed prince smiled, "I thought Imai was walking over here to take more pictures of me, I was mentally preparing myself for a battle," he paused and looked at his crimson eyed friend before laughing again, "but all she wanted – was to bother Natsume! I was so relieved!"

They all shook their heads and stifled a laugh, "what did you do to cause the ice queen to threaten you," Koko teased earning a 'hn' from the fellow.

Yuu chuckled, "what did you do to Imai-san."

Natsume shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes, "like hell do I know, I'm going home."

Mochu nodded his head and mockingly said "we better get out of here before she comes back-," he chuckled and began walking out the classroom door.

This earned a laugh from Ruka and Koko who also began getting up out of their seats.

"Wait for me love!" Kitsu called running behind his coffee colored friend.

.

* * *

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," she kept whispering to herself.

Her eyes glued to the items in the bag, "oh my god…"

When she opened her locker, she was surprised to see a gift bag in there, _wait how did someone get in my locker?_

Her eyes anxiously searched the hallways, but no one was paying attention her way since they were all doing their own things. Glancing back at the bag, she peaked inside and instantly opened it wider getting a good look at the items inside.

"Oh my god…"

Gently pulling out the cloth, she held it up in front of herself, _how is this possible?_

She wiped away the tears hanging on her lashes and clutched the outfit against herself, _who bought this and how, I thought I was alone in that cosplay store? Maybe it was the lady – no, she doesn't know which school I go to much less who I am, but who…_

A soft giggle escaped her lips as she carefully put the outfit back in the bag and pulled out the rod, _this looks exactly like the one in the anime!_

Doing a little dance inside her head she twirled the rod around before putting it back in the bag, _thank you whoever got this for me, thank you!_

Quickly she placed the bag inside her backpack and ran towards the house feeling excitement coursing through her veins.

Upon reaching the house, she was relieved to find Jii-chan knocked out on the couch, so she made her way upstairs into her room. She couldn't believe that someone had bought this for her, but who?

She took out the items from her bag and laid them on her bed and her thoughts began excitedly running rapid _, this is so exciting! I have a costume for the Halloween dance! I have a costum-_

Her face fell, she wasn't allowed to go to the Halloween dance, Jii-chan would never permit it, and if he saw this outfit in her room…he would assume she was stealing from him, she shivered thinking about the punishment she would receive and quickly darted for the clothes trying to find a hiding place for them.

She was about to hide them under her bed but when she was knelt down on the floor, she saw a part of the floorboard under her bed sticking out oddly amongst the rest. Quickly and quietly she moved her bed and discovered in fact there was a loose floorboard, a perfect hiding spot!

She dug her nails into the tiny gap and pulled upward on the board, when she lifted it up she had discovered there were already items inside.

Curiously she began to shift through the items, _did someone else use to stay in this room?_ She reached for a worn-out picture covered in dust and wiped it away; the crease marks were incredible but she could still make out the picture; it was an older man, probably a few years younger than Jii-chan standing beside a teenage girl. Neither were smiling, she traced her finger over the girl, _she looked so lifeless…_

She turned the picture over and in small in-cursive writing was written _"Father and Mieko"_ , an incredulous look crossed her face as she turned back over the picture and closely examined it again, _the man did look like a younger Jii-chan_ …her face paled, _this use to be his daughter, that's what he called me the other day_ …tears prickled her eyes, _he used to beat his daughter too…no wonder she looked so dead…that's how I feel about every day as well…_

She placed the picture down and continued going through the items, there were old trinkets like a rusty ironed horse and a knight about the size of a quarter, a hairpin of a butterfly and a small notebook that said diary but she didn't look inside, it wasn't her property and she didn't want to read this girls secrets, it would make Mikan feel wrong for doing that to this girl even if she isn't here.

Her eyes shot open when she heard rustling downstairs and as quick as lightening she put everything back inside the floorboard, scooted some items over and put the outfit and rod back in the bag, then she stuffed it into place along with Mieko's secrets and gingerly slid the board back into place and began pushing her bed back over it.

When she was done, she slid against the floor, her face fell into her hands, _what's going to happen to me._ She couldn't believe a father could beat his own daughter, _what had happened to Jii-Chan's daughter_ , her eyes shut tightly and she shook her head, she couldn't think about it, she already had her own problems to deal with and she was barely surviving.

She was only 9 and yet she felt she had the weight of the world lifted on her small shoulders; the pain etched on her back, and all she wanted to do, which is what any child her age is supposed to be doing and being excited for , _I wish there was a way I could go to the dance and be with my friends…_

.

* * *

 **Friday – day of the Halloween dance**

 **Normal POV**

Narumi strolled in with a long silk black cape with black faux fur shoulder covering that hung off his shoulders, a gothic vampire cross pendant hung against his crimson vest with double breasted buttons over his black collared long sleeve shirt finished off with matching black trousers and black shoes. A drop of blood hung from his lower lip, he smiled wide showing off the porcelain fangs, he winked towards them and positioned himself in a vampire pose as the cloth of his cape covered the bottom part of his face, "I'm here to suck your blood," he said with his best impression of a Transylvanian accent.

"How come you get to wear your costume already!"

"That's unfair!"

"Why of all things did you dress up as a vampire!"

"We wanted to dress up during school today!"

Narumi cowered behind his cape like a vampire would do if sun was directly hitting them, he hissed towards his class, "leave me be! Bleh blah bleh!"

Even though the class was throwing insults and questions towards their teacher, they couldn't help but laugh at how in character he was trying to be, their teacher was definitely getting in the spirit for Halloween. But they wanted to be as well, which is why they were upset their teacher got to dress up during school and they couldn't.

In the back of the room, Mikan was giggling at the display their teacher was putting on, she may not be allowed to go to the party tonight but at least she got to see her teachers costume and it didn't disappoint.

He chuckled and dropped the act, "okay okay! I know your upset at me but you will all get your chance to show off your costumes today at the party!"

The class groaned; he was right though so they didn't press on much further.

Narumi sat on his desk, "are you all excited for the party today!"

They all cheered, shouting how excited they were to show off their costumes and see the decorations the school was putting up.

Ruka nudged Natsume and gave him a smile, "we are going to look so cool dressed up as the ghostbusters!"

Kitsu and Koko both overheard and turned back to face them, "I was up playing with my proton pack all night! I'm pumped man!" Kitsu exclaimed excitedly.

"We might even win the costume contest for the elementary division!" Koko wished as he crossed both his fingers.

While both goofballs and Ruka were animatedly talking about tonight's dance, Natsume couldn't help but feel a little excited as well. He was going to see her dressed up in the costume he bought her, and he was anxiously waiting for her to see him and point out that they have matching outfits.

He might have felt a little guilty for not telling his friends his plans of not dressing up with them this year but he had his reasons, 1) they might get upset and he didn't want to deal with frontal confrontations, 2) Ruka would probably insist on dressing up like him as well or worst dress up as the character from the night class which just makes Natsume feel angered for some reason and 3) both Kitsu and Koko would probably dress up as them as well and he wanted to be the only person matching with Mikan that night.

No he was not being jealous or stingy keeping this all to himself, he just didn't want to leave her feeling left out on the guys' costume theme, that's all, yeah…

He snuck a peak towards the brunette and chuckled when he saw how excited she was behaving, her wide eyes were sparkling as she watch the teacher, her cheeks tinted pink- wait stop, stop looking at the baka girl.

He shook his head and payed attention back to his friends, "so are we all going to meet up here or at one of our houses?" Mochu asked.

"We can meet up at my house, my mom was begging me to bring you guys over for pictures," Ruka blushed, "but I would rather we don't actually."

We all chuckled, "scared your moms gonna ask you for a kiss in front of all of us before we leave for the party Rukaa-" Kitsu teased.

The guys' laughter increased as Rukas face turned as red as a tomato, his mom has been known for doing that when his friends were there and it embarrassed him to no end, and his so-called friends loved picking on him for it.

"Let's all meet up here," relief flooded Rukas face as he gave a smile of gratitude towards Natsume, "the dance starts at 6, so lets meet at the front entrance by then okay?"

They all nodded agreeing, Koko shifted his attention to the brunette, "Mikan what time are you coming?"

She turned her head and found them five staring at her waiting for an answer, "uh, um I don't know," she mumbled with a small smile.

"Tsk what do you mean you don't know little girl."

In a second her feelings of worrisome were replaced with anger as she glared at the crimson eyed fellow smirking cockily at her, "it means exactly what I said baka!"

His smirk grew wider as he saw her visibly get more upset, "I hope you don't plan on showing up as an idiot since you look like that every day," his taunt hit her right in the chest as she clenched her small fists, her jaw clenched, and she snapped, "well I hope you don't show up as a donkey since you already look like an ass at school!"

"…"

Upon realizing the cuss word that fell out of her mouth, her hands immediately flew to her lips covering them, her eyes wide.

The guys watched on the side lines slowing eating popcorn that came out of nowhere, waiting for how their friend was going to respond.

So many things were going through her mind at once; was he going to get mad, was he going to tell the teacher that she cursed, why did she use a bad word! She was mentally scolding and preparing herself for the worst as she stare uneasily towards Natsume.

His face was blank; his eyes didn't show what he was feeling and he wasn't wearing his usual smirk. He opened his mouth and she flinched waiting for it to come, instead-

He was laughing!

Even their friends jaws dropped, was the stoic Natsume laughing! They couldn't believe it.

If he had not put his hand over his mouth, his laughter could have been heard throughout the whole class, yet it was loud but it wasn't overly loud or jarring, not a cackle or a snort which he often did, but it was purely genuine this time, completely subconscious.

If Mikan had not known how jerkish he could be, she could have thought he looked a bit cute looking like that. The guys couldn't believe it, when was the last time they heard him laugh like that.

His laughter had slowly ceased, his eyes shined and a lopsided grin plastered on his face, _what a girl,_ he shook his head and glanced back at her, shock written all over her face.

He leaned forward and gently ruffled her hair, "that was a nice comeback Mikan," his voice was soft and full of something else but she couldn't put her finger on it cause she was distracted on how hot her cheeks were burning up.

The guys eyes bulged at the weird affection that Natsume showed her, having noticed his friends reactions, immediately he withdrew his hand and turned away, dropping his head a little allowing his bangs to cover the splash of pink on his cheeks.

She stuck out her tongue and turned away to glance out the window, the heat remained on her cheeks, _why did I feel weird when he said my name…_

Hotaru watched from the end of her camcorder, her eyes full of a knowing look, _just what was Hyuuga trying to do._ She turned her attention back towards the guys, they also seemed a bit suspicious, but none of them seemed more suspicious than Ruka who every now and then glanced from Mikan back to Natsume and so forth with wary eyes.

.

* * *

Hotaru walked over to Mikan when their last teacher left for the day, her brunette was occupied putting her books and journals into her bag.

"Mikan."

When she looked up and saw her best friend standing in front of her, she practically flew over her desk, arms spread wide, "HOTARUUU-"

BAKA BAKA BAKA

Mikan landed; her back to the floor, she winced a little but covered it with a pout, "mou Hotaru that hurt," her friend walked over to her and offered her a hand which Mikan took with a bright smile, "arigatou!"

As Hotaru pulled Mikan up, she examined her friends face, _nothing looks wrong, but something still doesn't feel right._

"Is everything okay Mikan?"

By now Mikan was turned away from her friend so she couldn't see the flash of guilt that spread over her face, "I'm always okay with you by my side Hotaru," she said earnestly as she turned around and flashed her friend a gentle smile.

Hotaru sighed, "my parents are waiting for me, I will see you tonight," the brunette nodded her head and waved goodbye.

Around this time the boys were also getting ready to walk out the doors, "see you tonight Mikan!/bye Sakura-chan!/see you later sister!"

She chuckled and waved goodbye to the guys as well as she finished packing up her bag and began her walk to the house.

 _If only I could go…_

When she stepped inside she could hear the living room television on and she knew that meant he was awake. As she passed the living room, she saw Jii-Chan chugging a beer bottle, she was about to sneak upstairs when he hollered for her, "Mieko I saw you! Get your ass over here!"

She walked towards him with her head down, "yes Jii-Chan," she quietly said.

He was still facing the television, "go get me another beer!" she was about to turn away when he called her again, "on second thought, bring me the 6-pack!"

"Yes sir."

Retrieving the beer, she went back in the living room and placed them on the table beside him, she flinched when she saw him raise his hand towards her and instantly she knew he was going to slap her so she shut her eyes and waited for the impact.

Seconds later nothing came, she peaked her eyes open and her eyes flew wide, he was rubbing her cheek, she kept silent as he did this.

"You're a good girl Mieko," he slurred "you make daddy proud hiccup-" his hand dropped from her cheek and he shooed her along, "go upstairs dear and do your homework, daddy plans on drinking hiccup-"

She was confused, he never behaved like this before when he was drunk, when she reached the room she laid on her bed facedown into her pillows, her head was hurting a little. He called me by his daughter again, maybe he misses her? She immediately shook the idea out of her head, a monster like that doesn't have feelings.

Two hours had passed and she finished her homework and chores upstairs, she was getting ready to go down and start on the downstairs chores when she took a peak into the living room.

He had already finished the 6-pack and was spread out on the couch fast asleep.

Her eyes flew to the clock hanging on the wall, the dance just started…her eyes darted back towards the sleeping man, it's not like I've done it before so maybe…

She was battling with herself, would it be too risky to go, what if he woke up and found she was missing again, but what if he didn't wake up and she missed the chance to go to the dance…

She bit her lip, _if he did wake up by the time I got back, he would definitely hit me again, that was a given, so maybe- maybe I can risk it knowing the consequences…_

She ran as silent as possible upstairs, pushing the bed to the side and opening the floorboard pulling out the bag and closing it back up, adrenaline was coursing through her, it was either now or never.

She stripped herself of her house clothes and began getting dressed; buttoning up the white dress shirt, sliding on the black mini skirt and the black high socks which basically covered most of her tiny legs. She then tied up the dark colored boots, then threw on the black jacket with white linen, slid on the white armband carrying the mark of a red rose. She hesitated at first, but it went with the cosplay outfit, so reluctantly, she lifted up part of her skirt revealing her left thigh and tied on the leather band and slid into place the artemis rod.

She opened the bedroom door and tip toed to the bathroom, when she glanced at her reflection she felt so giddy and wanted to fangirl out.

"Oh I almost forgot," she mumbled as she pulled out a red ribbon from her pocket, she tied it into the front of her uniform jacket; thus alas finishing off the look, she smiled at her reflection and messed with her hair a little bit, getting it into place.

Her hair was lighter than the characters, but the style was almost exactly the same with the exception of her hair being a bit shorter but she didn't mind.

She took deep breaths, she was feeling so many emotions, placing a hand to her chest she felt the racing beat of her heart begin to slow back into rhythm, "it's okay, it's going to be okay."

With one last final breath, she looked back into the mirror, her whole face was lit up, she could feel how shaky her hands were from excitement.

Silent as a mouse, she descended from the stairs and peaked into the living room, he was still thankfully asleep. She opened the front door careful not to make a sound and slid into the night.

.

* * *

"Who you gonna call!"

"Ghostbusters!"

Heads turned towards the entrance of the party where the shouts of loud cheering were being heard, striding in with their heads held high were 6 elementary school boys, side by side as 5 of them rocked their khaki jumpsuits with a ghostbusters patch sewn on their right shoulders, and their proton packs with padded shoulder straps with an adjustable buckle fastener across their torso with the proton gun secured in each of their arms.

The younger girls swooned as the guys walked in with their matching ghostbuster costumes, but their eyes popped out of their sockets when they saw one of the guys whom was standing to the side of his friends wearing a school uniform of a white dress shirt and a black vest with a red tie loosely hanging down, all covered with a black jacket with a pair of matching black pants, and a white armband slid on his left arm. But the silver tattoo on his neck with the matching silver piercings on both of his ears sent the girls into a wild frenzy.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

"NATSUME-SAMA LOOKS SO HANDSOME!"

The raven-haired lad didn't bother looking towards their direction and rolled his eyes, thus earning another piercing scream from the fangirls.

"HE'S SO COOL!"

"KYAAA!"

The five friends chuckled and sent a mocking smile towards their friend as they sat down at a table near the entrance.

"You just had to go and be the only one standing out from the rest of us," Mochu teased.

Kitsu pouted, "we were all supposed to be ghostbusters Natsume!"

The lad smirked, "it was a sudden change of plans is all."

Ruka leaned forward and tucked his hands under his chin as his elbows rest against the table, his eyes wandered towards the party. It had just started and already the place was packed; everyone was dressed in costumes, all ranging from princesses to wizards to monsters to ketchup and mustard bottles(which earned a good laugh from the fellow when he saw the two people) to about every possible costume idea that can be thought of was there at the dance, especially considering how big their school was and the amount of students that attend, is indeed a humongous number.

The song Thriller by Michael Jackson started playing and Mochu sent the guys a knowing look as he first got up out of his chair, all the guys following into place right after him; Ruka had to drag along Natsume and they made their way towards the crowded dance floor where everyone was ready to dance to Thriller. It was like a scene from high school musical where everyone knew the correct dance moves for the song.

Laughter rang through the air, simultaneously everyone's hands raised above their heads and clapped once then they lunged to their left while facing forward as they stomped their foot and raised and dropped their shoulders before glancing left then continued to raise their arms straight above their heads and clap once again as everyone lunged to their right while still facing forward.

The sounds of their claps echoed throughout the dance floor as everyone successfully danced to Thriller. Even the group of 6 boys stood side by side as they jammed out, each one of them in the spirit and mood of the song, a smile hung on each of their faces as they threw their heads back in laughter.

A purple-eyed girl in an unordinary panda costume stood with her camcorder as she recorded everyone joyfully having fun, a small smile on her face as she watched.

The party took place outside in a gigantic area with a large tent spread throughout; orange, green and purple lights were hung everywhere along with all the decorations that consisted of bats, spiders, pumpkins, skeletons, mummies, zombies and basically everything that could be thought of to celebrate for Halloween was there, the student council did an amazing job in setting up the area.

The song came to an end as the next one started; Monster Mash, and the six boys decided to head towards the snack tables to get something to eat.

"This is the best Halloween party ever!" Koko excitingly said as he stuffed a pumpkin shaped cookie into his mouth.

Mochu started to pour some witches punch, "did you see, even Jinno was dancing! I wish I could have recorded it!"

Natsume snorted, "knowing Imai, she probably already did."

Ruka chuckled as he nudged his friend knowingly, "admit you were having fun."

Natsume playfully rolled his eyes and reached for a cookie, stuffing it in Rukas mouth, "quit your yapping and eat ghostbuster."

The guys all laughed, "c'mon lets stack our plates and bring them back to the table before everything's all gone," Kitsu said as he already started filling up his second plate of yummy sweets.

"With everything you eat, how are you not fat already," Mochu joked as they all eyed Kitsu's high stacked plates.

Yuu poked Kitsu's stomach, his brows crunched up in confusion, "I would like to know too, your stomachs not even bloated," he said with no sarcasm but with full earnest puzzlement.

This caused a roar of laughter from the guys, Kitsu didn't even blush from embarrassment; the fellow just shrugged his shoulders as he added two more cupcakes onto one of his plates, "a man's got to eat."

Natsume raised a playful eyebrow and looked side to side as if looking for something, "I don't see any men here, maybe you're just a pig."

The raven-haired fellows teasing led to the other guys throwing in what animal they thought Kitsu and his stomach best reminded them off.

"Stop picking on me!" Kitsu whined as he slowly walked back towards their table careful not to drop any of his desserts, "if Mikan was here she wouldn't pick on me!"

"Speaking of," Yuu said as he craned his neck looking around, "where is she?"

Natsume discreetly let his eyes search the area looking for that idiotic girl, he was getting a little restless, he wanted to see her face when she saw him matching her. His hand slid into his pocket toying with the item inside.

"Tsk probably got on lost knowing that baka."

Ruka looked worried, "it is kind of dark out, maybe something happened," his eyes shined with concern.

"Maybe she is just going to be late," they all looked at Yuu, "the party only started not so long ago, so maybe she just hasn't left her house yet, let's give her some time," his calm smile and logic gave the guys a little ease.

"Wait a second," Koko lifted his hand in the air silencing his friends.

"Do you also-," Kitsu's grin widened.

The beat of a song was coming on and it had caught the immediate attention of both goofballs.

 **(A/N: The song being played at the Halloween party is Ghostbusters by Ray Parker Jr.)**

 _ **Ghostbusters**_

 _ **If there's something strange in you neighborhood**_

 _ **Who you gonna call? (ghostbusters)**_

 _ **If there's something weird**_

 _ **And it don't look good**_

 _ **Who you gonna call? (ghostbusters)**_

In a flash Koko and Kitsu jumped out of their chairs, "it's our song! Come on!"

Koko pulled Yuu off his chair and Kitsu yanked on Mochus arm nearly causing him to fall off his chair, they turned to Ruka with sparkling eyes, "move your butt Ruka it's our song!"

 _ **I ain't afraid of no ghost**_

 _ **I ain't afraid of no ghost**_

Ruka chuckled and got off his seat and turned towards his friend, "you going to come along?"

"Ruka hurry up!"

 _ **If you're seeing things running through your head**_

 _ **Who you gonna call? (ghostbusters)**_

 _ **An invisible man**_

 _ **Sleeping in your bed**_

 _ **Who you gonna call? (ghostbusters)**_

Natsume smirked, "I'm going to stay here, you better go before they yank on your arm too," the blonde laughed, "alright," and he walked towards his eagerly jumping up and down friends who made their way towards the center of the dance floor.

 _ **I ain't afraid of no ghost**_

 _ **I ain't afraid of no ghost**_

Natsume's view was blocked when a girl in a snow-white costume stood before him, "what do you think of my costume Natsume-kun," Sumire giggled as she twirled in front of him, not knowing how annoyed she was making him.

He gave her his famous glare, "leave me alone Shouda."

 _ **Who you gonna call? (ghostbusters)**_

 _ **If you're all alone**_

 _ **Pick up the phone**_

 _ **And call ghostbusters**_

She ignored him and took the seat beside him; Rukas seat, and his eyebrow twitched, "want to go dance with me," her hopeful eyes went unnoticed by him.

"Hn, don't make me say it again," he yanked on a piece of her hair earning a yelp from the girl, "this is me being nice, so beat it." He released his hold on her hair and looked elsewhere towards the crowd.

 _ **I ain't afraid of no ghost**_

 _ **I hear it likes the girls**_

 _ **I ain't afraid of no ghost**_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

 _ **Who ya gonna call? (ghostbusters)**_

Sumire huffed and got up, "alright Natsume-kun, I'll be back," she recovered from the mockery and smiled at him then walked away not knowing or caring about the cringe he displayed.

 _Stupid fangirls._

His gaze wandered back towards the dance floor and a small smile formed on his face as he saw his friends enjoying their time; Koko was doing a back flip along with Kitsu as the other 3 were two-stepping to the beat of the song.

 _ **If you've had a dose of a freaky ghost baby**_

 _ **You better call, ghostbusters**_

He continued to look around, but his gaze stopped at the entrance. Cause finally, his matching partner was there.

He watched as she shifted in her feet, standing beside the welcoming witch animatronic, his eyes fell on her outfit and to be honest, she looked even better in it than that time at the cosplay store.

No one's noticed her yet since everyone's attention was towards the group of ghostbusters dancing to their song as they cheered them on.

His hand fiddled again with the item in his pocket, _do I get up and go over there? Do I wait for her to notice me, what do I do, what can't that baka see me already. Why am I so nervous anyway!_

He groaned in annoyance, pushing himself out his chair, he began to walk over to her but Hotaru appeared in front of Mikan getting the girls full attention.

Natsume roughly raked his hand through his hair as he sat back down in his chair annoyed, _just perfect nice going Imai_.

His eyes flickered over to the girl again, but his eyes met with purple ones that had an evil glint in them. Hotaru had caught him red handed and she was making sure he knew it as she raised a knowing eyebrow at him, a small smirk played at her lips causing the fellows glare to harden.

Though it surprised him when instead of leading Mikan away, she began leading the girl over to his table, instinctively he looked away, regaining his composed posture as he wait for their approach.

Hotaru had seen him watching her friend from afar and was about to approach her, but she decided now was the perfect time to beat him to it, especially after sending him a knowing smirk seeing how angered he was by what she did, she was pleased but she wanted to tease the lad more so she began to walk them over there.

"Mikan it's about time you got here," Hotaru said as she examined her friends costume, immediately her eyes flickered to the raven-haired lads whom was looking away trying to act all cool. Her eyebrows scrunched up, _why are they wearing the same costume_ , it annoyed her that she wasn't made aware of this.

She stopped midway from their walk to Natsumes table, "why are you and Hyuuga wearing the same costume," she inclined her head towards his direction.

Mikans face looked puzzled, "what do you mean-" she looked to where her friend was looking and her jaw dropped and eyes popped out. _Natsume- he dressed up from Vampire Knight too!_

Hotaru watched as Mikan observed him, she obviously had no idea about it, but it ticked her off that she didn't know how it happened, _hmm but why would Hyuuga buy her a costume-_ her eyes flickered and her smirk widened, _well well well, seems like my hunch was right after all…_

Her brunette friend was too busy captivated by their matching outfits, in a flash her hand flew to her mouth in realization, _Natsume was the one who bought it for me…_ she had on a small soft smile, _I wonder why he did it, maybe he isn't that bad of a guy after all…_

Mikan absentmindedly tugged on Hotarus hand wanting to lead her towards his table, "let's go greet him ne," her tiny blush going noticed by her friend who just nodded as she allowed herself to be pulled along.

 _What the hell is taking them so long_ , his hand clenched and unclenched the item in his pocket, "hi Natsume!"

The soft voice caused him to pause, letting out a low steady breath he turned around to face her.

"…"

"Are you okay why are you suddenly coughing?!"

He was bent forward with most of his face covered by his hands as he tried to control his cough and blush, but she bent towards him so close to his face making it difficult to hide it from her.

Hotaru stood there with her hidden camcorder watching with amusement, "back off baka," he gruffly said, the girl stuck out her tongue and sat on the chair besides him.

Natsume dropped his hands when he was for sure his blush was gone, _why the hell did I feel so strange_ , "oi baka nice costume," he smirked at the girls blushing face, "you-you too," she mumbled facing away, "and I'm not a baka."

He grinned at her, "my costume is pretty cool don't you think; besides the hair I look almost exactly like Zero huh," he had waited for this and he was indeed enjoying himself sitting beside her in their matching outfits that nobody had on except them.

She grabbed a cookie from one of the plates on the table and ate it, "I didn't know you liked Vampire Knight," she chuckled, "but your outfit is great, what do you think of mine," she gleefully asked as she tugged a little on her skirt.

"I think you know what I think of it," he teased earning a smack from the girl which he just chuckled at, "but how idiotic can you be, you see me with a manga every day so I was bound to have read it duh."

Her face flushed from embarrassment, "shut up slanted eyed fox."

"Make me pig faced girl."

"Red eyed freak."

"Wide eyed moron."

They both glared daggers as they eloped into a staring contest.

 _I was forgotten,_ Hotaru thought as she was already sitting with a plate full of crabs that appeared out of nowhere, as she watched the two have a love-fight.

"Alright alright! Welcome everyone to Gakuen Alices Halloween Partyyyy!" A booming voice erupted from the DJ booth; everyone was cheering thus breaking the eye contest between the two since they got curious about what the man was going to announce.

"We're going to continue to play a couple more songs but starting now, our 3 mystery judges will be keeping a spooky eye on everyone to see which three pairs has the best couple costume!"

Woos were being shouted as everyone jumped up n down flowing with the wave of excitement as the DJ began the next song.

The group of boys had finished their dancing as they made their way off the heated dance floor with a few sweat drops hanging on their widely grinning flushed faces.

Koko was the first to spot her and screamed loudly, "MIKAN YOU'RE HERE!"

The said girl blushed even more, _what's with these guys embarrassing me_ , but she just giggled as she saw him dash over to her followed by the rest of the guys.

He pulled her out of her seat, earning a glare from Natsume and Hotaru and he picked her up and spun her around, "you look so cute!"

Her laughter rang through the air, people were watching the scene especially the hawk-eyed fangirls who were scowling in her direction making the brunette feel a little uncomfortable.

"Koko put her down," she gave a thankful smile towards Ruka who blushed when she smiled at him, Koko pouted and complied, "Mikan why are you and Natsume matching?"

"…"

The rest of the group finally noticed this and glanced from Mikan to Natsume and so forth.

Ruka saw how Natsume was purposely not saying anything as he looked away elsewhere, _trying to be sneaky huh buddy_ , "I wonder how this happened," he said with a hint of obviousness, but Natsume still didn't look him in the eye.

Mikan smiled a little and gestured towards her outfit, "do you like it Ruka-pyon?"

In a flash his blue eyes darted to her hazel ones, completely forgetting about roasting his friend since Ruka was too busy widely blushing at how cute she looked, "uhhh…"

Hotaru leaned forward and mockingly repeated him, "uhhh…"

The other guys didn't seem to notice and neither did Mikan as they changed the topic, leaving the blushing Ruka to the side, "what anime is that from?" Mochu asked as he thirstily downed his punch.

"Vampire knight/Vampire knight" Mikan and Natsume simultaneously answered.

Yuu chuckled, "I think I've seen that one before in Natsumes room, Mikan you look almost exactly like the main character."

His comment caused her face to lighten up, "thank you Yuu!"

"You guys also look so amazingly awesome in your costumes! You look like the real thing!" She gushed as she appreciatively eyed their proton packs and outfits.

"We were ALL going to dress up in them but someone here didn't get the memo," Mochu teased, "want to try holding the gun Mikan?" he asked sincerely.

She immediately got up and moved beside him, he chuckled at her eagerness as he placed the gun in her hands, "what do you think?" Mochu asked with a small smile.

The gun didn't look comfortable in her hands and it showed, it was awkwardly placed as she tried to pose with it, earning laughter from all her friends. She gave it back to Mochu, "it's alright I have my own weapon anyway."

Natsumes eyes flashed to where she was standing, a knowing smirk on his face, _so I guess she did wear it after all_ he mused.

"Where is it sister?" Kitsu asked as he stuffed yet another cupcake into his mouth.

Her face turned scarlet as she remembered where the darn thing was, "heh heh never mind, let's go dance!"

The guys all nodded since they already had time to replenish and a song they liked was on, I Put A Spell on You by Bette Midler from Hocus Pocus.

 _ **I put a spell on you**_

 _ **And now you're mine**_

 _ **You can't stop the things I do**_

 _ **I ain't lyin'**_

Ruka was about to wait for Mikan so he can walk to the dance floor with her when Hotaru appeared beside him startling the boy, "I happen to be a fan of this song," she blandly stated.

"Ok-ay?"

 _ **It's been three hundred years**_

 _ **Right down to the day**_

 _ **Now the witch is back**_

 _ **And there's hell to pay**_

She tugged on his sleeve, "let's go dance bunny boy," she pulled him along towards the dance floor followed by Yuu, Kitsu, Koko and Mochu.

 _ **I put a spell on you**_

 _ **And now you're mine!**_

Mikan began to follow but Natsume tugged on her arm bringing her back, she gave him a confused look, "ne Natsume?"

He released his hold on her arm, "your outfits not completed-" and pulled something out of his pocket, holding it up in front of her face, as his eyes bore into hers, "I think this belongs to you."

Her eyes shifted from his to the item in his hand, a bracelet like the one from the anime with the same symbol on it matching the fake tattoo on Natsumes neck. She looked into his crimson orbs and gave a soft chuckle, "this is a different side of the Natsume I know."

He rolled his eyes with a lopsided smile on his face, "shut up and let me put the darn thing on you already."

.

* * *

The three judges were walking beside one another, going undetected by everyone else around them as they observed everybody's costumes. They were thrilled to have found out they were chosen to be the judges: one was a librarian, one was a middle school English teacher and the last was the gym teacher; they were all randomly chosen. Every once in a while they would all agree on a couple costume they all loved and would mark it down on their clipboard.

They were passing a group of tables when they halted to observe the scene before their eyes; a young boy dressed in a day class uniform was putting a bracelet on a young girl who also wore a day class uniform. The boys bright crimson eyes shined as he clicked the silver bracelet around the girls tiny wrists, they saw a light blush on both their cheeks.

The female judge gripped both of her companions arms and watched with intensity and hearts in her eyes, "they remind me of Zero and Yuki!" she delightfully cried. The two guys beside her eagerly agreed and awed at the display before them.

The fellow held up the girls wrist and gently brought it up to his neck where the tattoo was, he whispered something to the girl and her reaction was a blush and the judges all inched a little further wanting to know what he said.

"This is them!" one of the men whispered determinedly, they all passionately agreed and tore their eyes away since the two walked off towards the dance floor.

The woman was fanning herself in awe, "anime is truly amazing, don't you agree boys," she leaned on one of the men's shoulders, "that young girl and boy, they really did remind me of the two characters from vampire knight, makes me wonder if they have hidden feelings for each other," the yearning in her voice went noticed by the two men beside her as they also began to wonder too since all 3 of them were total anime fanatics and loved the anime the two were cosplayed as.

One of the men holding the clipboard wrote it down, "alright, I believe we are finished."

The female still had each of her hands hooked around both men's arms, "shall we?"

.

* * *

"Listen up all you gruesome monsters and witches the time was come for the announcement of the Halloween couple contest winners!" the DJ announced, "now show some resounding love to our 3 Spooktacular judges!"

The wooing and screams got louder as 3 people walked on the stage towards the microphone, a woman began to speak, "thank you! Thank you! And might I say, you all look ravishingly spooky and gorgeous tonight!"

Wolf whistles were heard from the crowd, "now let's began with our high school division couple contest winners!"

The man beside her whom was the gym teacher began to speak, "the winners portrayed these two characters down to the exact detail, so without further ado please welcome Touma and Koji!"

Two lads ran past the crowd and up the stage in a heartbeat; they were exhilarated; wide grins plastered on both their faces as they walked forwards, "for an amazing representation of the anime The Seven Deadly Sins, cosplaying as Meliodas and Ban! Give it up for these two gentlemen!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, the man whispered to the two to stand to the side for now until they finished announcing the winners then they will let them know their prize.

The other man stepped forward, a few students wooed "that's our English teacher!"

The man chuckled, "now for the winners of the middle school division! The winning couple is Tsubasa and Misaki for their cosplay of Eren and Mikasa from the anime Attack on Titan!"

The crowd continued to cheer as the two made their way up the stage, for a few people it was becoming apparent that this years chosen judges were obviously major fans of anime, some didn't mind since the winners outfits were spot on and it was fun anyway but a few people who had their hearts set on winning didn't agree with the winners chosen.

Tsubasa and Misaki stood beside the high school winners, all 4 of them grinning widely whispering amongst themselves how they like each other's outfits and whatnot.

The librarian now stood in front of the microphone, "and now! For the winners of the elementary school division!"

Their was a pause in the air as the younger students wait with anticipation.

"Cosplaying beautifully, are the winners Natsume and Mikan! From the anime Vampire Knight!"

The spotlight landed on the two who were in the mix of the dance floor with their friends, at first their friends were silent, but they began to cheer excitedly as they pushed their two shocked friends forward.

Finally gaining his composure, Natsume yanked on Mikans hand and led her up the stage beside the other winners.

To say that Mikan was still in shock was an understatement, she and Natsume had won!

She saw her group of friends all with their thumbs up encouragingly, Hotaru was giving her a soft smile and Mikan felt tears well up in her eyes.

Natsume saw this and jabbed his thumb into her side earning a yelp from the girl, "oi stop crying baka we won," she stuck out her tongue to which he just smirked.

In a corner of the dance floor were the fangirls; some cried and some threw hateful daggers at the girl standing beside their Natsume-sama.

"Please give a round of applause for our 3 pairs of winners!"

"Now for the prizes! For the high school division winners, you won all expense paid tickets to the themed amusement park resort with a gift card of 20,300 yen for your convenience to spend while your stay there!" **(A/N: this is about $185 U.S dollars)**

Both boys couldn't believe it! They clutched onto one another excitedly shouting 'yeah!' The female announcer handed them the folder containing their items.

"For the middle school division winners, you won tickets to an upcoming music festival with a gift card of 14,250 yen to spend how you like." **(A/N: this is about $130 U.S dollars)**

Tsubasa and Misaki flashed a grin and high-fived one another as they collected the folder from the lady.

"Finally for the elementary school division, you won a gift card of 11,000 yen and a 5-movie ticket pass that will allow you both each to see up to 5 movies for free!" **(A/N this is about $100 U.S dollars)**

Natsume closed Mikans mouth when it dropped open, her reaction was priceless, he had to stifle a laugh as the woman handed him the folder containing the items they won.

"Let's give one last round of applause towards our winners!"

The DJ put on another song and everyone got back to dancing, the judges turned around towards the winners and they all gushed, "we absolutely love all of your cosplay outfits! We are anime fans at heart!"

The 6 of them looked awkwardly at one another and laughed a little towards the three adults, "thank you for choosing us!" the high school boys replied.

Natsume was getting annoyed at these weird adults, so he decided to grip Mikans arm and pull her off the stage, "let's go baka."

She huffed irritated, "moron, that was rude."

"Hn."

As soon as they were off the stage they were crowded by their friends, "congrats guys!"

"Even though I wanted to win, I'm happy you did Mikan," Koko said as he patted her head.

She giggled, "thank you very much! Though I'm surprised we won."

Hotaru smacked Kokos hand off her brunettes head, "good job Mikan," her voice was soft and gentle. Mikan took this chance to hug her but once again, was met with the force of the baka gun.

"Mou Hotaru."

The guys chuckled and Ruka bent down to help her off the floor, "let's go dance Mikan."

Mikan shook her head and rubbed her stomach, "I'm really hungry but I will join you soon!"

They watched as she ran off towards the snack table, Kitsu was also about to join her so he too can eat more, but Mochu gripped his head and gave him a death stare "stop eating and save some for everyone else."

Yuu lead the guys towards the dance floor again but Natsume walked in the opposite direction, Yuu asked him "you don't want to dance Natsume?"

The fellow responded, "just going to get a quick drink and I got to put this folder down somewhere," and he walked towards the snack table, as he approached he saw the brunette piling away food on her plate.

"Pig," he snorted.

She jumped, nearly dropping her plate and turned to glare at him, "you almost made me drop my food!"

His head tilted to the side, "so you're a pig and a klutz," he teased walking behind her towards the table.

As soon as she placed her plate down, she felt a cold draft under her skirt, "what the-"

Her face paled.

Natsume had wanted to see the weapon holder strapped to her already and he was tired of being patient, so he took his chance as soon as she put her plate on the table, he kicked up a piece of her skirt.

Oh he saw the weapon holder containing the rod alright, but he saw something else too.

Flashbacks to that time when he saw that girl in the tree and when she fell revealing something, the same mysterious girl who would sing at their school but he never saw her-

His eyes widened.

"You-you-you-you-!" Mikan was seething.

"You-" Natsume was shocked.

"Pervert!"

"Polka dotted panties!"

They replied in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: Heh I'm sorry for the cliff hanger, but I did promise that Natsume will finally know, and he does now officially know that the girl he always heard singing in the music room and the girl who fell from the tree is in fact Mikan, so I wonder how he will respond hehe.**

 **Leave a comment for todays chapter and tell me what you thought of it overall and about what you thought of the picture!**

 **Till next time my lovelies(:**


End file.
